AQUELLOS OJOS VERDES
by Dawny Snape
Summary: Harry y Hermione se embriagan y despiertan en cuarto de hotel. Harry huye dejando una nota. Hermione se siente traicionada y tiempo despues es una medimaga. Pero aquella noche dejó a Hermione un regalo de vida. Una pequeña que es la luz de su vida. Lamentablemente la niña es portadora de una rara enfermedad que la va desgastando y solo Draco Malfoy puede darles esperanza.
1. REENCONTRANDOME CONTIGO

Hermione fue invitada a una fiesta que organizó el Ministerio por el aniversario del término de la guerra.

Y aunque conocía algunos miembros del Ministerio todo lo que quería hacer era irse a su casa.

Harry se sentía de la misma forma, nunca le gustaron las fiestas grandes y ruidosas. Ginny no lo acompañaba hoy, ella y su familia estaban de viaje en Italia, viaje que él pagó.

Iria a tomarse algo al bar y después se retiraría a la soledad de su casa en el Valle de Godric.

Ahi fue donde la vió. A su ex mejor amiga sentada en aquel banco largo con un vestido despampanante y las piernas cruzadas al descubierto.

Ella se giró y sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

Después ella dejó el vaso de lo que tomaba, se acomodó su bolso y salio del bar sin decir o hacer absolutamente nada. Solo ignorarlo.

Era ya entrada la madrugada y fuera hacia mucho frío. Harry no lo pensó mas y la siguió por el camino que tomó.

.- No deberias salir así con este frío.- Harry dijo viendola temblar en la espera de un taxi.

.- Gracias, pero no pedí tu opinión.- Hermione dijo cortante.

Harry se quitó su capa y se la puso a Hermione.- deja que te lleve a tu casa.

.- No!!.- Hermione se quito la capa y se la dió.

.- Vamos Mione, tengo mi coche enfrente.- Harry insistió.

.- Gracias pero no subo a carros con desconocidos.- Hermione alzó la mano haciendole señas a un taxi.

.- No soy desconocido, Mione, anda te estas congelando.- Harry volvió a insistir.

.- No lo digo yo, lo dijiste tu hace 5 años cuando dejaste de ser mi amigo y me abandonaste en aquel hotel.- Hermione lo miró a los ojos como diciendo atrevete a negarlo.

.- Fui un cobarde, Hermione.- Harry sacó la llave de su auto y quitó la alarma.- anda, te llevaré a casa.

Hermione retrocedió dos pasos.- No te me acerques y no, no ire a ningún lado contigo.

Harry reconocía que había sido un inbecil al completo al dejarla y mas por las mentiras que su esposa dijo de ella.

En eso un taxi se detuvo y ella subió.

Harry corrió a su auto y siguió el taxi.

Llegaron a una casita de un piso y ella se bajó.

Corrió hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta.

.- Señora Granger, la esperaba mas tarde.- Lucy dijo empezando a recoger los platos de la mesa.

Hermione empujó una sonrisa.- preferí venir a casa, estaba muy aburrida la fiesta.

Lucy asintió.- se durmió a las 8 despues de leerle un cuento. Se quejó un poco de dolor en las piernas pero le di un masaje y se le quito.

.- Gracias Lucy, eres un sol.- Hermione sacó su cartera y le pagó.

.- Nos vemos el lunes.- Lucy se despidió.

Harry vió a una chica salir de la casa y Hermione despidiendola. La chica caminó a unas cuantas casas y entró.

Vió la silueta de Hermione por la ventana del frente y después la luz ser apagada.

Harry bajó del auto y se acercó a la casa.

Hermione entró a la habitación de su hija. Una pequeña lampara de cenefa de Hello Kitty daba vueltas iluminando la habitación con las pequeñas figuras. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla.

Acarició su mejilla y la tapó.

Se levantó para salir cuando un pitido llamó su atención.

Rapidamente checó las lecturas de la maquina, eran elevada, su hija estaba por tener una crisis. Quitó el pequeño tubo de oxigeno de su nariz y colocó una mascarilla de oxigeno.

La pequeña niña de cabello azabache despertó y la miró tratando de tomar todo el oxigeno posible. Se agarró su pecho.

.- Lo sé amor, pronto pasará.- Hermione se movió a los cajones para sacar una poción que colocó en un nebulizador. Lo conectó a la mascarilla y activó el cronómetro tomando el cuerpecito de su hija, manteniéndose serena y fuerte para su Lily.

Harry no podía creer lo que había visto, su corazón iba a mil y le faltaba la respiración.

Volvió a mirar por la pequeña ventana y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

La niña se retorcia mientras Hermione la sostenía.

El cronómetro estaba por rozar los dos minutos.- Vamos Lily.- gritó Hermione en desesperación.

El reloj llegó a los dos minutos y comenzó a pitar.

Hermione conectó la unidad movil de oxigeno y la cargó casi corriendo a la red flu.


	2. UN MEDIMAGO FRANCES

Apareció en San Mungo y llevó a su hija a cuidado Intensivos.

Adrian Pucey la vió corriendo con la pequeña en brazos y las alcanzó.

.- Hermione.- la llamó.

La castaña se detuvo y se giró.- Adrian!.

Pucey tomó a la niña en brazos y reiniciaron la marcha hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Al llegar Adrian colocó a la niña en una cama confortable y conectó el oxigeno del hospital, comenzó a checar sus vías y su respiración mientras Hermione salía por Evelyn la enfermera del piso.

Adrian sentó a la niña que luchaba contra el dolor.- Perdóname Lily.- dijo antes de darle una gran descarga en su espalda con su varita.

Lily no podia gritar y solo derramaba lagrimas por sus ojitos verdes.- ella conocía esos, perdóname del Medimago Adrian. Dolian mucho.

Hermione y Evelyn llegaron.

Adrian giró hacia la izquierda a Lily y Evelyn sacó rapido una aguja grande y la introdujo en la columna mientras Hermione sostenia la pequeña manita de su hija.

Adrian recabó liquido espinal y corrió al laboratorio.

.- Dejen lo que estan haciendo.- mostró el frasco que llevaba.

El medimago laboratorista lo tomó rapidamente con pesar y lo puso en un microscópio.- Lily?.- preguntó.

Adrian asintió con tristeza.

El ex- Slytherin vió crecer a Lily y tambien la vió en sus peores momentos desde hace dos años. Entraba y salia de San Mungo con bastante frecuencia con una rara enfermedad que nadie conocía.

Adrian estaba enamorado de Hermione, su colega. Pero sabía que ella solo tenía ojos para su hija.

Adrian se conformó con el tiempo que pasaban juntos en sus rondas o sus pequeñas bromas y risas.

.- Doctor Pucey.- el laboratorista lo llamó.

.- Lo siento, se esta deteriorando muy rápido.- el laboratorista comentó con tristeza.

.- Cuanto mas rápido?.- Adrian preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

.- El triple, cada crisis será peor que la anterior hasta que...

.- No lo digas.- gritó Pucey de rabia e impotencia.

.- Hay un medimago Frances que estudia enfermedades raras.- Brooke Bennet intervino.

Adrian la miró como si tuviese tres cabezas.

.- Y dónde lo podemos contactar?.- Adrián dijo esperanzado.

.- Leí que trabaja con el Hospital San Lucano, pero que su agenda esta llena.- Brooke dijo recordando el artículo médico.

.- Su nombre.- Adrian pidió.

.- Mmmm, tiene un nombre extraño y apellido igual de extraño. Mmm deje voy por el artículo.- Booke se levantó y corrió a la oficina de descanso.

Tomó la revista y regresó corriendo al laboratorio.

.- Aquí esta, hasta sale en la portada y todo, muy guapo.- Brooke le puso la revista en sus manos y Adrian Maldijo.

.- Malfoy.- Pucey se pasó una mano por el cabello.

.- Lo conoce?.- Brooke preguntó con una sonrisa.

.- Fuimos juntos a Hogwars. Gracias Brooke, te debo una.- Adrian salió hacia la habitación de Lily Granger.

DM/HG

Hermione checaba los aparatos muggles y magicos que San Mungo tenía conectados para su hija.

Lily se había quedado dormida por cansancio.

No había tenido una crisis en una semana por eso asistió a aquella dichosa fiesta. Gracias a Merlín y a Potter había regresado para estar presente cuando sucedió.

Adrian entró a la habitación.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

Adrian negó.- lo siento, Hermione.

Hermione sintió que toda su sangre cayó al suelo. Su bebé, su niña, su todo estaba muriendo poco a poco.

.- Hay un Medimago en Francia que se dedica a estudiar las enfermedades raras.- Adrian soltó.

Hermione volvió a respirar.- Tenemos que contactarlo, tengo ahorros...tengo...-se mareo y se sostuvo de la cama.

Adrian la sostuvo y la sentó en el sillon reclinable.- Debes descansar Hermione.

Ella negó.- tengo que contactarlo Adrian. Mi hija, mi Lily depende de ello.

Adrian suspiro y le dió la revista.

Hermione lo vió y jadeó.- Malfoy? Malfoy es el Medimago que estudia las enfermedades?

Adrian asintió.


	3. RECRIMINACIONES

Hermione se levantó con renovadas esperanzas y sacó una pluma y papel y se apoyó en la mesita de comida y comenzó a redactar una carta de esperanza.

DM/HG

Harry llegó a su casa y salió del auto. Se sentía un completo idiota.

Entró a su casa que antes fuera de sus padres y se dejó caer en el descansillo.

Hacia 5 años ellos habían asistido juntos a una fiesta del Ministerio y terminaron tan ebrios que se acostaron en el primer hotel que encontraron.

La mañana siguiente Harry se habia despertado con Hermione sobre su pecho. Desnudos y con las sabanas enredadas en sus cuerpos.

Harry se habia asustado y se levantó inmediatamente. Se casaria en 6 meses con Ginny.

Cuando ella despertó encontró una nota que decía...

Esto no significó nada. Ni siquiera me acuerdo lo que hicimos. Me casaré en 6 meses. Y solo una cosa te pido. No me contactes. Tu y yo nunca debimos hacer esto.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cara y lloró.

Ginny le habia mentido, dijo que ella era una golfa que se acostaba con medio mundo magico y las fotos de los periodicos apoyaban su mentira, donde ella salía con hombres, comiendo en restaurants o en el callejón diagon.

Harry escogió creer la mentira. Y cuando llegó aquella carta el no pudo mas que quemarla. Donde solo una linea lo puso mal.

.- ES UNA NIÑA

Harry en ese entonces creyó que Hermione lo quiso embaucar con la paternidad de un bebé que no era suyo. Apesar de todo él creyó las mentiras de Ginny.

Al ver aquella niña todo su ser clamaba por decirle soy tu padre.

Pero que le diría. Soy tu papá y abandoné a tu mamá cuando te esperaba. O que tal ni siquiera recuerdo cuando te concebimos.

O la peor de todas.- me enteré que era padre pero decidí ignorarlo.

No podia dejar de ver aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraron por un momento. Aquellos mismos ojos que su madre le heredo.

Esos ojos que develaban el dolor que su portadora sentía.

Muchas veces soñó con ser padre, y tuvo muchas peleas con Ginny por ello. Ahora su esposa estaba embarazada. Pero por muchos años ella lo unico que tenía en mente eras las fiestas, develaciones de lugares y gastar su dinero.

Se dió cuenta que habia cometido un error con Ginny y que de la mujer que se enamoró solo era una ilusión. Pero ya estaba su hijo de por medio.

.- Porque no creyó en aquellas lineas que rapidamente fue a quemar? Porque insistir en un matrimonio sin amor? Porque crear un bebé en esas condiciones?

DM/HG

Adrian Pucey envió la carta que Hermione redactó, esperanzado de que Draco Malfoy aceptara tan siquiera ver a la niña.

Adrian amaba a esa niña como si fuera de él y le dolia en lo mas profundo verla postrada en esa cama sin poder ser una niña normal.

Lily era muy inteligente y observadora igual que su madre, a sus escasos 4 años tenía conversaciones tan profundas como de un adulto y el ansia del conocimiento.

Lily sabía que él amaba a su madre y en ves de ser celosa de ella lo animó a que la cortejara.

Había dicho en sus propias palabras_ mamá va a necesitar alguien a su lado cuando yo no esté.

Adrian se habia quedado de piedra en aquella ocasión. Se habia maldecido mil veces por no hacer su doctorado en investigación.

Aquella bella niña de ojos verdes habia aceptado su muerte con estoisismo.

DM/HG

Draco se hallaba en su laboratorio privado en la Villa Francesa. Estaba arto de los estirados y aristócratas que pedian su ayuda.

Y aunque gano fama y dinero no lo llenaba. Él queria ayudar a la gente.

Salió de ahí y se dirigió a su casa a unos cuantos metros. Su madre lo estaba esperando con lagrimas en sus ojos y una carta arrugada en su mano.

.- Malas noticias?.- Draco preguntó al llegar a ella.

.- Las peores. Draco, tienes que leer esta carta.- Narcissa se la extendió.

.- Otro aristócrata?.- Draco alzó una ceja y Narcissa negó.- Leela Draco, por favor.

Draco la tomó, le dió un beso a su madre y subió a su habitación completamente cansado. Dejó la carta en la cama y se metió a la ducha.


	4. LA CARTA

Draco salió de su baño renovador con su pijama puesto. Los elfos ya habían prendido la chimenea y ahora su habitación estaba cálida y reconfortante.

Vió de nuevo la carta que su madre le había dado e hizo una mueca pero la abrió.

Señor Malfoy

Soy una madre desesperada que escribe estas lineas esperando un milagro para mi pequeña.

Mi hija padece una rara enfermedad que nadie conoce y que por dos años la ha llevado a un deterioro en sus extremidades impidiendole caminar.

Sus crisis son cada día mas fuertes y ella cae presa de un dolor profundo.

Su corazón cada día esta mas débil y sus ganas de vivir menguan.

Por favor, si esta leyendo esto, por favor ayudenos.

Lily se encuentra en San Mungo. Londres. Habitación 7 cuidados intensivos.

Atentamente

Una madre desesperada.

Draco dobló la carta y se quedó pensativo sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Esto era por lo que estudió.

.- Daisy.- llamó a una de sus elfas.

.- Que puede hacer Daisy por el amo?

.- Empaca mi laboratorio, te esperaré en el salon azul.- Draco ordenó.

La elfa desapareció para cumplir su orden.

Draco empacó su ropa en una maleta y tomó un traslador. Por su profesión tenía trasladores para viajar a cualquier parte que requería.

Salió de su habitación y tocó en la de su madre.

Ella abrió.- me voy, Madre. Debo ir a San Mungo.

Narcissa sonrió y asintió.- ve con bien, hijo.

Draco besó a su madre y bajó al salon azul donde encontró a la elfina Daisy.

.- Vendrás conmigo.- Draco ordenó

La elfa asintió y tomó la mano de su amo.

Draco activó el traslador que lo llevó hasta Londres.

DM/HG

.- Mami.- Lily despertó de un largo sueño.

.- Aquí estoy amor.- Hermione se levantó y secó sus lágrimas.

.- Tengo sed.- Lily dijo con vos rasposa.

Hermione sirvió un vaso y ella se lo tomó a sorbos. Le era imposible tomarle tragos largos.

Adrian tocó la puerta de cristal.

Hermione le hizo un gesto para que entrara y Lily le sonrió.

.- Cómo esta la paciente mas hermosa de todo San Mungo?.- Adrian le devolvió la sonrisa a Lily.

.- Me siento mejor, pero mami parece que en cualquier momento se va a caer de cansancio.- Lily miró a su mamá.

.- No te preocupes por eso amor, estoy acostumbrada a hacer guardias.- Hermione retiró el vaso de agua.

.- Tienes que descansar.- Adrian le dijo a Hermione.- no me obligues a lanzarte un desmaius. Yo me quedaré con Lily, ve a dormir a las habitaciones de descanso.

Hermione asintió reticente y le dió un beso a su hija.

Adrian se sentó en el sillón reclinable.- Y bien, pequeña Lily, quieres que te cuente una historia?

Lily sonrió, le encantaban las locas historias del medimago Adrian.

.- Mi madre me contó una ves una historia muggle sobre un gran Gorila llamado King Kon.- Pucey comenzó con la historia atrapando a Lily en ella y haciendola reír.

Rumbo a la madrugada Lily se había quedado dormida.

Adrian veía aquel rostro angelical con tristeza.- no era justo lo que la pequeña sufría todos los días.

.- Medimago Adrian.- Lily lo llamó.

.- Dime Lily, tienes sed, hambre?.- Adrian preguntó.

Lily negó.- porqué no le has dicho a mamá que la amas?

Adrian se acercó a la cama.- Porque quiero que cuando se lo confiese sea especial.

Lily asintió.- no tardes. Mamá te necesitará.

.- No digas eso Lily. Tu estaras bien. Cuando yo le confiese a tu mamá que la amo, quiero que estes presente con un hermoso vestido azul.- Adrian besó su mejilla.- aun no es tiempo Lily.

Lily se quedó estática con una expresión seria.- Lily! Lily!!

Los aparatos comenzaron a pitar.

Adrian se dirigió a la puerta.- Codigo azul, codigo azul.- gritó.

Todas las enfermeras entraron con un carro de paro.

Adrian se puso su estetoscopio y lo puso en su corazón.

.- No esta respirando.- Adrian dijo.

Una enfermera le pasó las paletas de choque.

.- Despejen.- Adrian grito.

Le dió la primera descarga y Lily regresó.

Adrian dejo salir el aire que estaba conteniendo.

.- Martha, podrías llamar a Hermione, por favor? Esta en las habitaciones de descanso.- Adrian pidió.

Martha asintió y se fué.

.- Lily, me escuchas?.- Adrian preguntó y Lili cerro una vez sus ojos.

Tiempo atras habían creado esa forma de comunicarse cuando ella no podia hablar. Un parpadeo era un si y dos un no.

.- Voy a ponerte la mascarilla de oxígeno, si?.- Adrian explicó.

Lily cerro dos veces los ojos.

.- No me hagas esto Lily, por favor, te necesito.- Adrian le tomó una mano.

Lily derramó unas lágrimas.

.- Te prometo que vestiras aquel vestido azul, solo, aguanta un poco mas.- Adrian besó sus mejillas y limpió sus lagrimas.


	5. EL LLEGÓ

Hermione llegó corriendo a la habitación de su hija.

.- Que pasó?.- preguntó agitada.

.- Código azul.- Adrian soltó.

A Hermione se le fué el alma a los pies.

Lentamente se arrastró hasta la cama.- Lily! Mi pequeña flor. No me hagas esto. Sé que soy egoísta por querer que te quedes conmigo.

Lily apretó ligeramente su mano.

Adrian Pucey salió y se dirigió al baño de médicos y puso el hechizo de silencio y gritó hasta quedarse ronco.

Hermione le cantó una nana a Lily hasta que se quedó dormida.

Fué hasta la ventana y las lágrimas salían a raudales por sus ojos, miró al cielo.- no me la quites.- susurró.

DM/HG

Draco ingresó a San Mungo después de dejar todo en Malfoy Manor.

Se colocó su bata de medimago e ingresó a Cuidados intensivos.- Soy el medimago Malfoy, vengo a ver a una paciente en la habitación 7.

La enfermera Brooke se levantó.- Gracias a Merlín que vino, es por aquí.- Brooke lo guió hasta la habitación 7.- tuvo un código azul hace un par de horas.

Draco tomó el expediente que colgaba afuera y comenzó a leer.

Hizo una mueca de horror y entró a la habitación.

Vió a una pequeña niña delgada dormida con un montón de aparatos conectados a ella y la que pareciera ser su madre recargada con su cabeza entre sus brazos en la orilla de la cama.

Draco se aclaró la garganta y Hermione abrió los ojos y se giró hacia él.

.- Granger?.- Draco soltó.

Hermione se levantó.- Malfoy.

Draco se recompuso del shock inicial.

.- Es tu hija?.- Draco preguntó.

Hermione asintió.- Es Lily.

Draco bajo la vista al expediente.- Podemos hablar afuera?

Hermione asintió y salieron en silencio.

Martha les acercó dos sillas y una mesa de apoyo.

.- Gracias Martha.- Hermione agradeció.

.- Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.- Draco sacó una pluma y una libreta.

Hermione asintió.

.- Cuándo comenzó a presentar síntomas?

.- Desde siempre, cuando nació a la hora comenzó a presentar crisis como cuerpo rigido, mirada perdida.

Draco anotaba todo.- A que edad perdió fuerza en sus piernas?

.- Hace dos años, ella tenía solo dos.

.- De un dia para otro o fue progresivo.

.- Progresivo.

.- Ha perdido sensibilidad?

Hermione negó.- tiene dolor de ves en cuando.

.- Vi que tiene oxigeno, que pasa si lo retirara?

.- Sus pulmones colapsarían.

.- En tu carta mencionaste su corazón.

.- Tiene arritmias que duelen por la intensidad.

.- Puede hablar?

.- Mas claro que tu y yo juntos.- Adrian contestó por Hermione.

Draco se giró hacia él.- Pucey?

.- El mismo que viste y calza.- Adrian contestó poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Hermione.

.- Eres medimago, Pucey?.- Draco levantó una ceja.

Adrian asintió.- tambien Hermione.

Draco la miró.- eres medimaga?

Hermione asintió.

.- Mami.- la voz de Lily sonó atraves de la puerta.

Hermione se levanto rápidamente.- aquí estoy, amor.

.- Me duele la cabeza.- Lily veía muchas lucecitas.

Draco entró a la habitación de la niña, se acercó a la cama y dió masajes en sus sienes y nuca.

Lily poco a poco comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedar dormida.

Le hizo una seña a Hermione para que lo siguiera afuera.

.- Gracias.- Hermione agradeció.

.- Debemos seguir con las preguntas.- inquirió el rubio.

Hermione asintió y se sentaron de nuevo.

.- Puede comer solidos?

Hermione negó, apenas si puede darle sorbos a los líquidos.

Draco la miró a los ojos.- Y su padre?

Hermione le retuvo la mirada.- no hay un padre.

.- Te pregunto esto no por ser entrometido. En la mayoria de las raras enfermedades de los hijos suele haber una distorción de genes por parte de los padres. Tu...recibiste una larga tortura.- Draco susurró lo ultimo.

Hermione se sobó inconsciente la marca en el brazo.

.- Debo hacerle estudios. Repetiré incluso algunos que ya le hicieron.- Draco tragó saliva.

Hermione asentía.

.- No serán económicos.- Draco soltó para ver su reacción.

Hermione lo miró.- tengo ahorros y aún puedo vender la casa de mis padres. Pedir incluso un préstamo a Gringotts. Lo que sea.- Hermione derramó una lágrima.

Draco asintió y se levantó.- Quien esta a su cargo?

.- Yo.- Adrian salió de la habitación de Lily.

.- Hay que prepararla, la llevaremos a hacer una resonancia. Tendré que hacerle estudios de sangre y un cultivo traqueo faringeo. Un electro cardiograma y liquido espinal.

Adrian asintió y pidió a las enfermeras que prepararan a la niña.


	6. DOLERÁ

Antes de entrar a la máquina de resonancia Lily miró a Draco.

Draco quedo prendado de aquellos ojos que exudaban cansancio y determinación.

No supo porqué pero tuvo un impulso de besar su frente y así lo hizo.

Lily le sonrió.

DM/HG

Se llegó la tarde en San Mungo. Draco se había retirado para ir a su laboratorio. Se había encerrado haciendo prueba tras prueba.

Draco golpeó la mesa. El deterioro era increible y no entendía cómo es que estaba aún viva la pequeña Lily.

La mañana siguiente Draco volvió a la habitación de Lily.

Pucey charlaba animosamente con Lily y con Hermione cuando él entro.

.- Necesito checar su núcleo mágico.- Draco soltó.

Hermione y Adrián jadearon.

.- Dolerá, cierto?.- Lily pregunto desde la cama.

Draco asintió mirandola a los ojos.

Lily suspiró y asintió.

.- Pucey, puedes retirarte. Granger, tienes que quedarte.- Draco dijo a medio tono.

Adrian quiso protestar pero Hermione le dió una mirada de súplica.

.- Estaré afuera.- Adrian anunció.

Draco puso hechizos de cerradura y de silencio.

.- Veas lo que veas y oigas lo que oigas no la toques.- Draco le dijo a Hermione.

Ella asintió.

Lily no temblaba ni tenía miedo, le sostenía la mirada.

Draco apuntó su varita en el pecho de Lily y le dirigió una mirada antes de lanzar el hechizo.

.- Nucleo anima.

El pequeño cuerpo de Lily se puso rígido, la pequeña se mordía los labios para no gritar. Sabia que su mamá se preocuparía de mas si lo hacia.

Draco vió el núcleo mágico con detenimiento y determinación.

Hermione estaba en una esquina solo siendo espectadora del sufrimiento de su hija.

.- Aquí.- Draco soltó el hechizo y Lily cayó en una crisis. Todas las máquinas pitaban alertando.

Draco se acercó a Lily, la puso sobre su costado y su mano en la espalda mientras hacia hechizos sin varita.

Adrian golpeaba la puerta de cristal con fuerza. Dentro no podian oir nada.

Draco estaba concentrado en su tarea que ni siquiera lo vió.

Hermione estaba de espaldas así que tampoco lo vió.

Lily volvió a respirar con normalidad y Draco la soltó.

.- Debo ir a mi laboratorio. No se cuanto tarde. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo porque sea lo mas pronto posible.- Draco tomó la mano de Hermione.

Ella se sorprendió pero no la retiró.

.- Por lo que he visto, su núcleo está incompleto.- Draco susurró.

.- Eso que quiere decir?.- Hermione tragó saliva.

.- Eres inteligente, Granger.- Draco dijo como si fuera lógico.- quien es el padre?

Hermione nego.- no hay un padre en su vida. Solo me tiene a mi.

Draco alzó la ceja.- y si te dijera que si vida depende de él?

Hermione tragó saliva, perturbada.- depende de él?

.- No estoy seguro, Granger, por eso tengo que regresar a mi laboratorio, piénsalo.- Draco quito los hechizos de la habitación y salió dejando a Adrian muy enfadado.

.- Que te ha dicho?.- Adrian preguntó.

Hermione abrazó a Adrian.- que tal ves la vida de mi hija dependa de su padre.

Adrian cerro los ojos y maldijo al maldito de Potter.

Hermione le habia confesado tiempo atras quien era el padre de Lily.

Odio a Potter por lo que le hizo a Hermione.

Mientras Lily se iba deteriorando hastar quedar postrada en una cama, el muy imbecil se la pasaba inagurando lugares, recibiendo premios y asistiendo a fiestas del brazo de su esposa Ginny Potter que de paso usaba vestidos caros mientras que Hermione pujaba por llegar a fin de mes.

Adrian le habia ofrecido en inumerables ocasiones su ayuda económica pero ella se negó.

Antes vivían en la que fuera casa de sus padres, pero cuando Lily se había puesto mas mal tuvieron que buscar una casita de un solo piso.

Ahi entró él, la pequeña casita cerca de San Mungo era de su propiedad. Se la habia arrendado a un precio ridiculamente bajo, claro todo por un tercero. Hermione no sabia que esa casita le pertenecía.

.- Que voy a hacer Adrian, que voy a hacer si tengo que ir a tocar su puerta?

.- Shh Hermione, no te preocupes. Si eso llegara a pasar yo mismo iría por él y lo traería a rastras.- Adrian aseguró.


	7. ENFRENTAMIENTO ENTRE AMIGOS

Harry Potter era un caos. Desde que vió a su hija y a Hermione, su vida era un tormento.

Maldijo a su esposa por sus mentiras y se maldijo a él por creerlas.

El domingo buscó a Ron, sabía que lo encontraría en el campo de Quidditch de los Chudley Cannons.

.- Hey, Harry, que te trae por aquí?.- Ron le dió un abrazo.

.- Qué sabes de Hermione?.- Harry preguntó serio.

.- Lo mismo que tu, supongo.- Ron se quitó el equipo de práctica.- pasa algo?

.- Tiene una hija.- Harry soltó esperando su reacción.

Ron endureció la mirada.- Cómo lo sabes?

.- La vi, Ron.- Harry paso ambas manos por el cabello.

.- Bueno, y?.- Ron trato de ser casual.

.- Es mi hija.- Harry soltó.

Ron suspiró.- así que lo sabes?

Harry lo miró enigmático.- tu, lo sabías?

Ron hizo una mueca.- Porque crees que ya no asisto los domingos de comida familiar?

Harry lo tomó del cuello.- Me estas diciendo que lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?

Ron se alejó unos pasos.- si lo sabías, que tienes una hija que preferiste ignorar. También Ginny lo sabe y mis padres.

Harry estaba rojo de furia.- porqué no me lo dijeron?

.- Vamos Harry, a Ginny le encanta ser el centro de atención y mis padres consciente todo lo que Ginny haga.- Ron dijo lo obvio.

.- Cómo se llama?.- Harry titubeó.

.- Ellas no quieren saber nada de tí, y por supuesto Hermione no dejará que acerques a ella.- Ron dijo agitado.

Tenía que contactar a su amiga y decirle aquello.

.- Cómo se llama?.- Harry gritó.

.- Lily.- Ron le dijo sintiendose miserable.

Harry tembló.- le puso el nombre de mi madre?

Ron rodó los ojos.

.- Lily esta enferma?.- Harry preguntó.

Ron entrecerró los ojos.- No diré nada, Harry. Si quieres saber mas, mándale una lechuza, aunque no te garantizo que te la conteste.

Harry golpeó a Ron en la cara.

.- Eres un imbecil.- grito Harry.

Ron se llevó una mano al rostro y limpió la sangre.- Quien de los dos es mas imbecil?

Harry levantó su varita dirigida a Ron.

.- Adelante, hechizame todo lo que quieras.- Ron abrió los brazos.

Harry apretó su varita en su mano luego la bajó y desapareció de ahí.

Ron entró a los vestidores y tomó una ducha rápida. Se pasó a una tienda cerca de San Mungo y le compró a su ahijada una Kitty de peluche con sonidos que le había mostrado en un anuncio de la tv.

Llegó a San Mungo y preguntó por la medimaga Granger.

Le dijeron que se encontraba en la UCI con su hija. Ron tenía un permiso especial para entrar a las áreas restringidas de San Mungo.

Caminó hasta la UCI con pesadez. Seguramente su ahijada se habia puesto de nuevo mal.

Trato de componer su expresión.

DM/HG

Adrian Pucey le contaba otra de sus historias locas a Lily. Cuentos muggles distorsionados. Esta ves era pulgarcito.

Lily reía con su historia cuando Ron llegó.

.- Hey, mi bella flor, te estas divirtiendo?.- Ron le sonrió.

.- Padrino! .- Lily gritó emocionada.- Que te pasó?

.- Se me atravesó una Bludger, princesa.- Rom le quitó importancia al golpe.

Hermione se levantó y lo abrazó.- Gracias por venir. No pude avisarte. Se que tenías un juego ayer.

.- No te preocupes por eso, siempre las encuentro.- Ron se acercó a la cama.- Te has portado bien?

Lily asintió efusivamente y Ron sacó la caja que mantenía detrás de él.

Lily pegó un grito de emoción.

.- Para mi flor favorita.- Ron le dió un beso.

.- Gracias padrino, es la que quería.- Lily abrazó la Kitty.

.- Hola Pucey, recibiste los boletos?.- Ron preguntó.

Adrian asintió.- gracias, mi hermana y su esposo estuvieron muy emocionados.

.- Hermione, puedes verme esta golpe, duele y tu sabes que mi rostro es la imagen de mi equipo.- Ron bromeó.

Hermione asintió.- Adrian, puedo encargartela unos minutos.

.- Claro, Herms, Lily y yo terminaremos con la historia.- Adrian les dijo.

Hermione llevó a Ron a una salita donde tenía cosas de curación.

Ron tomo su mano.- Harry lo sabe.

Hermione comenzó a temblar.

.- Dice que las vió. No dijo dónde, pero sabe que Lily es su hija.- Ron soltó su mano.

.- Él ya lo sabía, Ron pero decidió ignorarla.- Hermione se puso los guantes.

.- Sabe que yo lo sé.- Ron miró hacia el suelo.- yo se lo dije, Mione, perdóname.

Hermione se quedo callada.

.- Él te golpeó?.- Hermione preguntó.

Ron asintió.


	8. LA CURA

Draco estudiaba una y otra ves su recuerdo del núcleo mágico de Lily.

Entraba y salia del pensadero una y otra ves.

Creó escenificaciones, todas coincidian con la parte faltante del núcleo mágico.

Mandó una carta a Hermione pidiendole una muestra de su sangre.

Hermione inmediatamente la mandó.

El faltante no venía de parte de ella.

El padre tenía un ADN deficiente, casi carente. Por lo tanto todos sus hijos tendrían el mismo problema que Lily o tal ves peores.

Golpeó el puño en la pared.- Porque le afectó tanto ver de nuevo a Hermione? Aún la amaba? A pesar de todo ese tiempo que estuvo alejado de ella? Se habia sentido celoso de Pucey.

Y su hija, era una niña muy parecida a ella, con aquella mirada que desbordaba sabiduria. Aquella mirada que podía desarmar hasta al mismisimo Voldemort.

Draco se habia casado con Astoria Greengrass pero luego de un par de años en los cuales no hubo ningún heredero él se sometió a estudios resultando esteril.

Los Greengrass inmediatamente rompieron el contrato y terminó su matrimonio. No es que él amara a su esposa pero le tenia cariño.

En ese entonces se enfocó en estudiar las raras enfermedades mágicas y se fué a vivir con su madre a Francia.

Su padre fue llevado a Azkaban para darle el beso del dementor por los crímenes cometidos en la guerra.

Draco se habia enamorado de Hermione en la escuela y despues de terminada la guerra la volvió a ver en el primer aniversario.

Tan hermosa en ese vestido vino entallado a su figura.

La alarma sonó y Draco corrió a destapar la muestra.

.- Bingo.- grito.

Aún quedaba hacer la prueba pero el lo tenía. El núcleo mágico de la hija de Hermione se podía rellenar con su ADN.

Draco trabajó toda la noche en busca de como poder enlazar su ADN con el de Lily.

Pasó una semana antes de tener un resultado positivo.

Entró a UCI de San Mungo con una gran sonrisa.

Vio a Hermione dormida en el sillón reclinable y a Lily jugando con un peluche de un gato.

.- Hola Lily.- Draco saludó.

.- Hola Doctor Malfoy, mami se quedo dormida hace una hora.- Lily sonrió.

Draco se sentó en la orilla de la cama.- Que traes ahi?

Lily le mostró.- Es Kitty, mi padrino me la trajo.

.- Adrian Pucey es tu padrino?.- Draco preguntó.

Lily nego.- Mi padrino es Ron Weasley.

Eso sorprendió a Draco, pensó que Ron y Hermione eran pareja.

.- Mami es bonita, verdad?.- Lily soltó.

Draco miró a Lily a los ojos.- Muy hermosa. Y es la mujer mas inteligente que he conocido.

Lily sonrió.- usted tiene familia Doctor Malfoy?

.- Solo mi madre.- Draco confesó.

Lily puso su peluche a un lado y tomó la mano de Draco.- Yo tambien solo tengo a mi mami.

Draco se dejó inundar por aquella calidez.- Cómo es que tienes esos increíbles ojos?

Lily sonrió y se encogió de hombros.- Mami dice que me los heredó mi abuela, pero nana Jean los tenia cafes.

Hermione se removió y abrió los ojos.

.- Malfoy? has encontrado algo?.- Hermione preguntó esperanzada al verlo.

Draco asintió.

.- Por favor dime que es algo bueno.- Hermione rogó.

.- Salgamos para hablar, necesito que veas algo.- Draco pidió.

.- Amor, te quedaras un momento sola, si necesitas algo llama a Brooke o a Martha.- Hermione besó su manita.

Lily asintió y se puso a jugar con su Kitty.

Hermione llevó a Draco a una oficina cerca de ahí.

.- No necesitamos al padre.- Draco soltó primero.

Hermione suspiró.- Gracias a Merlín.

.- El núcleo mágico de tu hija esta incompleto, el ADN del padre es deficiente, casi casi carente, me preguntó como es que te embarazaste? Pero bueno eso esta fuera de contexto. Encontré una solución.

Hermione oía con atención.

.- Reemplazaremos o mas bien adicionaremos ADN al núcleo de Lily.- Draco esperó su reacción.

.- Como reemplazar el ADN de su padre?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Algo así, Hermione, hice en mi laboratorio varios escenarios. Tuve que usar mi ADN para probar mis teorías.- Draco esperó.

.- Quieres decir que tu ADN es compatible con el de Lily?.- Hermione jadeó.

Draco asintió.- No solo eso, se complementan perfectamente. Como magnetos.

Hermione se recargó en el respaldar de su silla.- Pero seria como...como

.- Si fuera mi hija.- Draco terminó.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara.- Draco, esto...no podría pedirte eso. Tu...seguramente tienes una familia que te espera en casa. No podrías llevar a cuestas a una pequeña que no engendraste. Lo que tu propones requiere de un par de años de participación. Es parecido al Soul Mate.

.- No tengo ningúna otra familia mas que mi madre y no puedo tener descendencia.- Draco confesó.- Soy perfecto para esto, Hermione.


	9. COMPROMISO

.- Estas dispuesto a hacer esto por mi hija?.- Hermione no lo podía creer.

.- Yo estoy dispuesto, tu lo estas?.- Draco reviró.

Hermione tragó saliva.- Que dirá tu madre?

.- Soy un adulto, Hermione, ademas mi madre hizo que leyera tu carta.- Draco recordó las lágrimas de su madre.

.- Porqué haces esto Malfoy?.- Hermione queria entender su motivación.

" Porque te amo" , Draco pensó aquellas palabras.- Tu hija me ha robado el corazón. No puedo tener hijos propios pero Lily será como mi hija.

Hermione asintió.- Por favor pásame la cuenta para saber que voy a hacer.

Draco negó.- Este es un trabajo Pro- Bono, solo una cosa te pediré.

Hermione lo miró en silencio.- perdón, no dice que? Dime.

.- Lily va a ser mi hija, deberá llevar mi apellido. La reconoceré como tal.- Draco no iba a aceptar un no.

Hermione respiraba agitada.- Malfoy, es...esto...

.- Tiene que hacerse, Hermione, el mundo mágico es machista.- Draco aseguró.- también tu llevaras mi apellido como mi esposa.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente.- Malfoy.- ella negaba.- no me puedes pedir eso.

.- No estoy pidiendo nada que no puedas dar y es algo para protegerlas de las habladurias. Lily tendrá que estar cerca de mi. Habrá ocasiones que tenga que asistir a fiestas de recaudación o ir a algún país por trabajo. Como explicaré su presencia a mi lado?

Hermione lo pensó y él tenía razón. Era por la salud de su hija que haría esto.

Hermione asintió.

Draco se levantó y tomó su mano izquierda y colocó un anillo de compromiso.

.- Vamos, tenemos que hacer esto lo mas pronto posible.- Draco la instó.

Llegaron tomados de las manos a la habitación de su hija.

.- Mami.- la acción no pasó desapercibida por Lily.

.- Amor, el Doctor Malfoy ha encontrado una cura para ti.- Hermione le sonrió a su hija.

Lily se quedo estática mirando a Draco.

Él se acercó poco a poco a la niña.- Lily?

.- No me esta mintiendo?.- Lily preguntó.

Draco tomó sus manos.- No Lily, no miento, pero debemos moverte ya a mi casa, alla tengo mi laboratorio.

Hermione asintió a Lily.

Draco comenzó a desconectar las maquinas menos el oxigeno que lo paso a la unidad móvil.

.- Brooke, me llevaré a Lily a casa.- Hermione avisó.

Brooke asintió pensando que queria llevarla a casa en sus últimos momentos.

Draco tomó a Lily en brazos y emprendieron el camino hacia la red flu.

Aparecieron en la estancia de Malfoy Manor y Dracó las guió hacia los jardines traseros donde estaba su laboratorio.

Draco acostó a Lily que no pesaba nada en una camilla.

Checó el regulador de su oxigeno movil.

.- Voy a darte una parte de mí para que puedas sanar. Tu recuperación será progresiva. Tendremos que trabajar con los músculos para que vuelvan a ser fuertes y sanos igual que con tu corazón y pulmones.- Draco explicó.

Lily asintió.

Draco le puso una vía intravenosa y se puso el otro extremo.

Checó que estuviera pasando su sangre a Lily y levantó su varita hacia su pecho.- Núcleo Fortis, Núcleo Fortis, Núcleo Fortis.- Draco sudaba por el esfuerzo.

Hermione solo veía.

El pequeño cuerpo de Lily se puso rigido y un grito salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

Su núcleo mágico apareció sobre su pecho igual que el de Draco. Por unos segundo que a Hermione le parecieron eternos el núcleo de Lily brilló con intensidad y regresó a su cuerpo igual que el de Draco.

El rubio desconectó la vía intravenosa de Lily y Hermione se apresuró a doblar su brazo para evitar que saliera sangre de ahí.

Draco por su parte desconectó su vía y colocó un parche.

Sacó una aguja grande.- Ayúdame con esto, Hermione. Estoy algo débil y temo hacerle daño.

Hermione giró a Lily y tomó la aguja y la introdujo en su columna, tomó el frasquito que Draco le tendía y recabó el liquido espinal.

Draco lo tomó y lo llevó bajo el microscópio.

.- Lo logramos.- Draco dijo con vos borracha y luego se desmayó.


	10. ALLANAMIENTO

Harry se estaba volviendo loco de frustración.

Había dado vueltas a la casa de Hermione y toco y tocó pero nunca nadie abría.

Hoy lanzó un alohomora a la puerta trasera que daba a la pequeña cocina.

La casa estaba en silencio dejada como si no hubieran pasado por ahí en un tiempo.

Se adentró a la casa, la habitación de Lily, lo supo por las cortinas y los empapelados de Hello Kitty y un televisor de 40 pulgadas, pero esa habitación parecía una de hospital. Había tenido razón, su Lily estaba enferma.

En una de las paredes había muchas fotos, la mayoría tomadas en San Mungo con enfermeras, con Ron y un medimago que se le hacia conocido. Otras en la casa, salia Hermione cocinando un pastel. Hermione bailando y una que despegó de la pared donde salia Lily y Hermione soplando las velas de su cumpleaños número 3.

Se la guardó en la capa.

Abrió el closet y vió ropita muggle en tonos azules, verdes y una que otra purpura. Pero era muy poca ropa. Ni siquiera era la mitad de la ropa que tenía Ginny. No habia zapatos. Eso se le hizo mas extraño.

Salió de ahí y entró a la habitación de un lado.

Tenia una cama matrimonial con una colcha blanca, abrió su closet y este aún era mas escaso que el de su hija. Y solo había dos pares de zapatos. Ginny tenia como 50.

Salió de la habitación y vió una pequeña salita de dos piezas. Una mesita cuadrada pequeña con 4 sillas y una foto ampliada de Lily y Hermione sentadas en un jardín riendo.

Era todo en la casa. Era muy pequeña.

Harry estaba asqueado, porqué si tenían necesidad, Hermione no lo había contactado? Él con mucho gusto le hubiera dado una de sus bóvedas de Gringotts.

Cómo podían vivir así? Con carencias.

Salió de la casa y se apareció en el Callejón Diagon y fue a Gringotts.

Cambiaria su testamento, incluiria a su hija y una de sus bóvedas la pondría a nombre de Lily.

DM/HG

Adrian Pucey llegó a su turno en San Mungo después de ir a su casa a bañarse y dormir un poco.

Se dirigió a la UCI antes de empezar sus rondas.

Fue a la habitación de Lily, encontrandola vacía.

.- Brooke, donde esta Lily?

.- La Doctora Granger y el Doctor guapo la llevaron a casa.- Brooke contestó.

.- Porque se la llevaron?.- Adrian no podia creer eso.

Brooke se encogió de hombros.- tal ves querian pasar los últimos momentos en casa.

Adrian cerro su manos en puños.- Hermione no haría eso.

.- Bueno, avisó que se la llevaría a casa, así que sí, si haría eso.- Brooke dijo enojada.

Adrian salió de ahí y fue a la red flu hasta la casa de Hermione, pero estaba vacia.

.- Malfoy.- dijo volviendo a entrar a la flu y decir Malfoy Manor, pero no había pasado nada. El maldito Malfoy bloqueó la red flu.

Volvió a San Mungo y tomó su carro para ir hacia Malfoy Manor.

Estaba preocupado por Lily.


	11. REGENERACIÓN CELULAR

Draco abrió los ojos un poco confundido.

Se sentó de golpe, estaba en su recamara en la Mansión.

Todos los recuerdo vinieron a él. Lily.

Hermione entró llevando una bandeja de comida.- Ya despertaste.

Draco asintió.- que me paso?

.- Te desmayaste, te traje aquí y tu elfa te acostó.- Hermione le ofreció un vaso de jugo.- tómatelo, ayudara.

.- Y Lily? Como esta?.- Draco tomo el vaso y lo acercó a su boca.

.- Esta bien, esta en la habitación al otro lado, tuve que ir a casa por su tanque de oxigeno, la unidad móvil se estaba terminando.- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

.- Tengo que verla.- Draco hizo ademan de pararse.- Wooa, tranquilo, primero tienes que comer algo para recuperarte.

.- Estoy bien, solo un poco de debilidad.- Draco minimizó sus sintomas.

.- Lo que hiciste no fue cualquier cosa.- a Hermione le temblaba un poco el labio.

Draco lo vió y se levanto atrayéndola en un abrazo.

.- Shh, Hermione, ella estará mejor de ahora en adelante.- Draco aseguró.

.- Gracias.- Hermione se separó de él.- ahora, terminate la comida.

Draco suspiró y asintió.

Hermione salió de la habitación con su corazón desbocado. Porqué la había abrazado y porqué se sintió tan bien en sus brazos? Sacudió su cabeza y entró en la habitación dondo se encontraba Lily.

La elfa Daisy estaba con ella sentada en la cama. Lily le contaba una de las historias locas del Medimago Adrian.

.- Mami.- Lily dijo alegre.- a Daisy le gusta la historia de King Kon que me contó el medimago Adrian.

La elfina se paró de la cama.- Señora Granger. La amita me contaba una historia que Daisy nunca había escuchado.- dijo apenada removiéndose el vestido.

Hermione le sonrió a la elfina.- No te levantes Daisy, a Lily le gusta contar historias tanto como oírlas.

Daisy volvió a sentarse encantada con Lily.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Draco que sonrió hacia Lily.- Hola Lily, cómo te sientes?

.- Bien, le estaba contando una historia a Daisy de las que me cuenta el medimago Adrian cuando estoy en San Mungo.

Draco asintió.- Debo hacerte hechizos de diagnóstico. No dolerán.

.- Lo sé, mi mami los hace cada mañana.- Lily contestó.

Draco lanzó hechizo tras hechizo de diagnóstico con cara de incredulidad.

.- Que es?.- Hermione preguntó.

Draco se giró hacia ella.- Asombrosamente Lily se esta recuperando con bastante rapidez. Lily, necesito una pequeña muestra de sangre.

La niña asintió y puso el brazo.

Draco nego.- Vuelvo en dos minutos.

Desapareció y apareció de nuevo en la habitación, llevaba una aguja, un pequeño vidrio y alcohol.

.- Permiteme tu dedo.- Draco le pidió a Lily.

Ella le tendio la mano y Draco limpió con un algodon de alcohol antes de pinchar el dedo.

Una pequeña gota de sangre salió de su dedito. Draco tomo uno de los vidrios y puso ahí la gota de sangre y lo cubrió con otro vidrio igual.

.- Necesito ir a mi laboratorio.- Draco anunció.

Hermione asintió.

Draco corrió a su laboratorio y puso la muestra bajo el microoscopio, su asombro fué mayor.

Las celulas se estaban regenerando con rapidez. Su sangre se había enlazado perfecta a la de ella.

Regreso a la habitación de Lily.- su recuperación ya empezó, sus celulas buenas estan haciendo su trabajo y las malas se estan regenerando.

Hermione se puso una mano en la boca.- eso es excelente.

Draco asintió.- Aun tengo pruebas que realizar pero es un buen inicio. Hermione, puedo hablar contigo?

Hermione asintió, se levantó y lo siguió al pasillo.

.- Solo estaremos un par de días aquí, tengo que regresar a ver como esta mi madre. Ustedes vendrán conmigo a Francia.- Draco inclino un poco la cabeza.

Hermione se quedo en silencio y asintió.- Tengo que ir a San Mungo a presentar mi renuncia e ir a mi casa por las cosas y entregar las llaves de la casa al que me arrenda.

Draco tomó su mano.- Daisy puede ir a empacar sus cosas a la casa. Solo quedaría que regresaras la llave.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Ella había aceptado esto, su hija se estaba mejorando y ella solo podía ser feliz por ello aunque significara ser su esposa de nombre.


	12. MI RENUNCIA

Adrian habia regresado a San Mungo, la maldita elfa no lo dejó entrar a la Mansión.

Estaba desesperado, queria hablar con Hermione, sabia que tenía una razón para haberse llevado a Lily de ese modo.

Entró a la salita de descanso y la vió.- Dulce Merlín, Hermione. Como esta Lily? Porqué te la llevaste?

Hermione sonrió.- Ella esta mejor, fuimos a Malfoy Manor porque ahí tiene su laboratorio el Doctor Malfoy.

Adrian le tomó las manos.- Esta mejor?

Hermione asintió efusivamente.

.- Entonces ha encontrado una cura?.- Adrian estaba feliz.

.- Si, Adrian yo...te estaba esperando. Vine a presentar mi renuncia. Nos iremos a Francia con él.- Hermione soltó.

Adrian se puso serio.- Que quieres decir con que se van a Francia con él?

Hermione suspiró.- Lily tiene que estar en contínuos chequeos. Además de terapias fisicas para sus músculos. Malfoy debe regresar a Francia y...

.- Por favor, Hermione, no se vayan.- Adrian dijo desesperado.

Hermione le dió una mirada compasiva.- tenemos que hacerlo por la salud de Lily.

Adrian tragó saliva.- Me dejaras despedirme de ella?

Hermione sonrió.- por supuesto. La traeré pasado mañana.- Ella lo abrazó.- gracias por todo, Adrian.

Hermione se separó.- tengo que irme, debo entregar la casa y hacer unos recados.

Adrian le tomó las manos y sintió el anillo.- Qué es...esto?

Hermione se puso nerviosa y alejó su mano.

.- Hermione...- Adrian dijo confuso.

.- Soy...la prometida de Draco Malfoy_ Hermione respiraba agitada, era la primera ves que decía aquello.

.- Hermione, él te hizo hacer esto. Te hizo su prometida a cambio de la cura para Lily?.- Adrian estaba lívido.

.- No son así las cosas, Adrian...

.- No me diras que estas enamorada.- Adrian se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

.- Quita tus manos de mi prometida.- Draco dijo entre dientes.

Adrían se giró hacia él.- que hiciste Malfoy? La has engañado con una cura para Lily?

Draco sonrió.- No necesito de eso para tenerla a mi lado.

.- No te las llevaras.- Adrian declaró poniendo a Hermione detras de él.

.- Por favor, Adrian.- Hermione intervino.- soy su prometida porque lo quise así. El no me obligó a hacer nada.

Adrian tenia el corazón destrozado.- lo amas?

Hermione asintió convincente.

Adrian se giró hacia Malfoy.- si le haces daño juro que te buscaré hasta el último rincón y te hare pedacitos con mis propias manos.

Hermione caminó hasta Draco y él la tomó de la mano.- Nos vemos Pucey.- dijo Draco antes de salir.

Llegaron a la red flu y aparecieron en la casita de Hermione.

.- Solo empacaré la ropa, fotos y documentos.- Hermione fue hasta la habitación de Lily.

Draco miró a su alrededor y después la siguió, al entrar en aquella habitación Draco supo que había llegado a tiempo para cambiar la vida de Lily, esa habitación era similar a una de Hospital, Hermione la habia adornado para hacerla reconfortante pero aún así era deprimente.

Un toque en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Hermione fue a abrir.

.- Hola Hermione.- Neville saludó.

.- Hola Neville, Hola Hanna, pasen.- Hermione se movió a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Hanna la esposa de Neville llevaba un niño rechonchito en sus brazos y Neville llevaba globos azules y Verdes.

Neville y Hanna eran de los pocos amigos que le hablaban y que no creían las mentiras que Ginny esparcia por medio mundo mágico

.- Y Lily?.- Hanna preguntó.

.- No me digas que esta en San Mungo.- Neville dijo alarmado.

Hermione negó pero vió que la mirada de Neville estaba puesta detras de ella.

.- Malfoy.- Neville soltó.

.- Longbottom.- Draco reviró.

.- Que hace él aquí, Hermione?.- Neville entrecerró los ojos.

Draco se movió cerca de Hermione .- Estamos comprometidos.

Hanna abrió los ojos y sonrió.- me da mucho gusto que Hermione haya encontrado a alguien quien la apoye y la quiera junto con su hija.

Draco inclino ligeramente la cabeza.- Ellas dos me han robado el corazón.- Draco besó la mejilla de Hermione.

Neville se rascó la nuca.- bueno, supongo que eso es excelente, has estado sola muchos años, bueno, no sola, tienes a Lily y a nosotros pero...

.- Cielo, creo que entendieron tu punto.- Hanna interrumpió.

.- Me prestas a mi ahijado Hanna?.- Hermione pidió.

.- Por supuesto.- Hanna se lo pasó.

.- Hola Frank, ya estas mas grande que el mes pasado, seras todo un pillo.- Hermione lo mecia y le hacia cariños.

.- No le digas eso Hermione que ya ha estado haciendo travesuras.- Neville dijo sonriente.

Draco miraba a Hermione embelesado, se preguntó como se había visto con Lily en brazos.

.- Y donde esta Lily, le traemos los globos que tanto le gustan.- Preguntó Neville.

.- Está en Malfoy Manor, podemos ir ahí y la veran.- Draco ofreció.

Hanna asintió.


	13. EL CABELLO DE LILY

Lily despertó al escuchar entrar a la elfina Daisy con la bandeja de alimentos.

Lily se sento en la cama y bostezó.

Cuando la elfina la vió soltó la bandeja causando un ruido estrepitoso.

Hermione que dormia a un lado de Lily se despertó de golpe y vió a Lily con sorpresa y shock.

.- Que es mami, que tengo?.- Lily preguntó tocandose el rostro y el cabello.

La elfina le acercó un espejo.- la amita se parece a la ama Narcissa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a Draco.- Que pasó, oi...Santo Merlín.

Lily tenía mechones de pelo rubio platino como el de Draco. Igual al de su madre que tenia cabello negro con mechones rubios.

.- Mami, mi cabello será rubio ahora?.- Lily preguntó inocente.

.- No lo sé, amor.- Hermione contestó todavía en shock.

.- Ama Narcissa se caerá de espaldas cuando la vea.- Daisy replicó.

.- Te ves hermosa Lily.- Draco dijo saliendo de su estupor.

Lily se ruborizó.

Draco se acercó a ella y plantó un beso en su frente.- Lily, tu mamá y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

Lily miró a su mamá.

Hermione asintió.- Lily, viajaremos a Francia.

.- Tu mamá y yo nos casaremos_ Draco soltó.

Lily frunció el ceño confundida.- amas a mi mamá?

Draco asintió.- con toda el alma.

Hermione lo miró. Sabía que estaba mintiendo pero aún así su corazón palpitaba rápido.

.- Entonces serás mi papá?.- Lily tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Si Lily, seré tu papá y tu serás mi hija.- Draco sentía su pecho revolotear.

Lily lo abrazó.- puedo llamarte papá?

.- De hecho, si.- Draco acarició su espalda.

.- Mami, tengo un papá como Frank tiene a Tío Neville.- Lily dijo emocionada.

Una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Hermione. No sabía cuanto le había hecho falta a su hija tener un padre.

.- Mi apellido será Malfoy?.- Lily preguntó.

.- La amita ya es una Malfoy.- Daysi afirmó.

.- Puedo decirle a mi padrino que ya tengo papá?.- Lily preguntó inocente.

.- Por supuesto que puedes decirle a quien tu quieras.- Draco afirmó.

.- Gracias papi.- Lily le sonrió.

Draco lo sentía correcto, ahora entendía que Merlín le había dado un propósito. Y ese propósito se llamaba Lily.

.- Entonces, vendran conmigo a Francia, te gustará, mi madre esta allá. Tu abuela.- Draco declaró.

.- Tengo una abuela?.- Lily dijo sorprendida.

.- Así es y ya te espera con ansias.- Draco aseguró.

Le había mandado una lechuza a su madre explicando todo.

Habia recibido una contestación extensa sobre lo feliz que era por él y que ya quería conocer a la pequeña. Narcissa Malfoy no era tonta y sabía a la perfección que Draco estaba enamorado de Hermione desde hacia años, por lo cual la noticia de su compromiso con ella la tenía feliz.

.- Nos iremos esta tarde.- Draco anunció.

Hermione asintió.- ya está todo listo.

.- Daisy, ya guardaste mi laboratorio?

.- Daisy lo hizo amo.- la elfina afirmo.

.- Iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar ropa y otras cosas, en Francia es diferente el frío y necesitarán ropa mas abrigadora.- Draco declaró.

.- Pero, su unidad Móvil esta vacía.- Hermione replicó.

.- Daisy la llenó, ama, Daisy lo hizo para la amita.- La elfa se agarró las orejas.

Hermione le sonrió tierna.- Gracias Daisy.

.- Entonces después del desayuno y de algunos chequeos iremos.- Draco les dijo entusiasmado.

DM/HG

Ginny y sus padres regresaron a Londres después de unas vacaciones en Italia.

Al llegar a su casa en el Valle de Godric la encontró vacía, solo los elfos se encontraban y no sabían donde estaba su amo. Se suponía que su esposo estaría ahí cuando ella regresara. Toco vientre ligeramente abultado.

.- El inútil de tu padre ni siquiera esta para recibirnos.

DM/HG

Draco, Hermione y Lily aparecieron por Flu en el caldero Chorreante.

Draco cargaba a Lily quien traia una mochila con su unidad móvil de oxígeno.

Tocaron la pared de piedra que daba al callejón Diagón.

Lily pasó sus bracitos por el cuello de Draco.

Entraron a Madame Malkin por ropa.- Debo ir a Gringotts para sacar dinero.- dijo Hermione.

.- No te preocupes por eso Hermione, no te dejaré pagar.- Draco la tomó de la mano.- serás mi esposa. Son mi responsabilidad ahora.

Hermione iba a replicar pero Lily se adelanto.- papi nos comprará ropa mami, puedo escoger un abrigo azul papi?

Draco sonrió.- lo que quieras, mi princesa.

.- Gracias papi.- Lily le dió un beso en la mejilla.


	14. EL DONANTE DE ESPERMA

Pansy Parkinson apareció para atenderlos.

.- Tía Pansy.- Lily gritó.

Pansy los miró.- Hola hermosa Lily.

.- Tía Pansy?.- Draco frunció el ceño.

Hermione rió.- Pansy y yo somos buenas amigas, Draco.

Pansy se acercó y saludó de beso a Hermione.

.- Draco.- Pansy saludó.

.- Que bonita te ves hoy Lily, te hiciste algo en el cabello?.- Pansy estaba asombrada con el parecido que tenía con Narcissa.

Lily nego.- desperté y mi cabello habia cambiado de color. Tía Pansy, ya tengo papá.

Pansy volteo a ver a Draco.- Tú?

.- Así es Pansy, yo. Porque te sorprende?.- Draco declaro.

Pansy movió la cabeza.- es solo que el parecido con tu madre es increible.

.- Verdad que si?.- Draco dijo divertido.

.- Sabes que tu papá tambien fue a Hogwarts junto con tu mamá y yo.- Pansy le dijo a Lily.

.- Fuiste con mamá a Hogwarts? .- Lily le preguntó a Draco.

.- Asi es, pero tu mamá fue a la casa de Gryffindor y yo a la de Slytherin.- Draco explicó.

.- Como tía Pansy?.- Lily esta emocionada, le gustaba saber de su mamá cuando estaba en la escuela.

.- Si, Pansy y yo estuvimos en la misma casa.- Draco no podía creer que Pansy Parkinson fuera amiga de Hermione. Cuanto había cambiado el mundo mágico de Londres en su ausencia.

.- Entonces, no es que los corra, pero porqué estan aquí?.- Pansy preguntó.

.- Queremos ropa abrigadora para ellas, nos iremos a Francia.- Draco dijo de un sopetón.

.- Tía Pansy, quiero el abrigo azul que me enseñaste en las fotos.- Lily pidió.

Pansy asintió.- te lo estaba reservando, ese abrigo solo tenía tu nombre.- Pansy hizo un movimiento de Varita y el abrigo llegó hasta ella.

Era un abrigo sencillo con tres botones al frente, se usaba como capa.

Le quedaba un poco grande pero con los suéters debajo le quedaría genial.

DM/HG

Harry sabía que hoy llegaba su esposa pero no quiso estar en casa.

Realmente no le interesaba. Fué al caldero chorreante a comer y de paso a tomar algunos vasos de Whisky de Fuego.

Sacó la foto que despegó de la habitación de Lily y la vió detenidamente.

.- Porqué me alejé de ustedes?.- pensó.

Ya estaba un poco ebrio cuando entró al callejón Diagón.

Iría a ver a los Gemelos a su tienda de bromas. Pasó por la tienda de Quidditch y se detuvo recordando sus tiempos de estudiante cuando acudían a esa tienda a ver los modelos de las escobas que sacaban cada año.

Sonrió tristemente y se giró para retomar su camino cuando las vió. Hizo una mueca a ver a Malfoy cargando a su hija. Cuándo había regresado el hurón albino? Porque estaba con ellas?

Se acercó a grandes pasos a ellas. Hermione lo vió y agrandó los ojos.- Esperenme en la nevería, olvide algo con Pansy.

Draco la miró preguntandose que había olvidado. Cuando vió a lo lejos a Harry caminar hacia ellos.

Draco llevó a Lily a la nevería.

.- Hermione!.- grito Harry.- tenemos que hablar_ Vió a su Lily con el ceño fruncido.- Porqué mi hija esta en brazos de Malfoy?

.- Usted y yo no tenemos nada que hablar Señor Potter.- Hermione dijo en vos neutra.

.- Hermione...- Harry estaba líbido.- es mi hija. Le pusiste el nombre de mi madre.

Hermione no se inmutó.- No tengo que decirle nada Señor Potter.

Hermione dió media vuelta y Harry la tomó del brazo.- de que esta enferma?

Hermione cerro los ojos e invocó toda su paciencia.- lo sabrías si hubieras sido un padre.

.- Fui un cobarde, lo sé, pero quiero enmendar mis errores. Dejame conocerla, se que tiene mis ojos, los ojos de mi madre, dejame darle mi apellido.- Harry dijo de corrido.

.- Si, fuiste un cobarde, el peor de todos. Quieres enmendar tus errores? Hazlo con el hijo que estas esperando con Ginny, hazle estudios desde ahora. No pierdas el tiempo. Y no, Lily no necesita conocer al donador de esperma. Tiene los ojos dulces de Lily Potter pero jamás seran los tuyos. Y tu apellido dices? Mi hija no necesita de él.- Hermione terminó agitada.

.- Lleva mi sangre, es una Potter.- Harry temblaba.

.- Por desgracia lleva tu sangre maldita pero es mía Potter, lo oíste, mi hija.- Hermione confesó.

.- Que tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?.- Harry apretó el agarre en el brazo de Hermione.

.- Nos vamos a casar.- Hermione le enseño el anillo.

.- No te puedes casar con él, Mione.- Harry gruñó.

.- Porqué no? Tu te casaste con Ginny y ahora esperan un bebé. No es eso lo que querias?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Es un ex mortífago y no permitiré que esté al lado de mi hija.- Harry gritó.

Hermione respiró hondo.- Draco ha sido mas padre que tu.

.- Creo Potter que debería quitar las manos de mi prometida.- Draco gruñó detras de Hermione.

Harry apretó la mandíbula y soltó a Hermione.

.- Amor, se le esta terminando el oxigeno a Lily.- Draco le dijo calmado.

Hermione asintió.

.- Papi me compró un helado, mami.- Lily dijo emocionada.


	15. ALGO INTIMO

Harry se le quedo viendo a su hija.- Porque tiene mechones rubios, Hermione?

.- No tengo porque decirte nada, Potter.- Hermione dijo tranquila.

.- Porqué le dices papá, Lily?.- Harry le preguntó a su hija.

Un pitido los interrumpió.

Hermione revisó el nivel de oxigeno de Lily.- Debemos ir a casa, ahora.

Draco asintió y tomó a Hermione de la mano y desaparecieron dejando a un enojado Harry en medio de la calle.

DM/HG

Aparecieron en Malfoy Manor y Draco corrió escalera arriba con Lily en brazos.

Rápidamente conectó el oxigeno de casa.

Hermione llegó después.

.- Daisy.- Draco llamó a la elfa.

Con un plop la elfina apareció.- En que puede servir Daisy al amo?

.- Lleva la unidad móvil a llenar.- Draco pidió.

.- Daisy lo hará, amo.- la elfina tomó la unidad y desapareció.

Draco hizo hechizos de diagnóstico a Lily. Ella estaba bien.

.- Debo bañarla.- Hermione anunció.

Draco asintió.- necesitas ayuda?

Hermione se sorprendió con la pregunta. Por años no había obtenido ayuda de nadie, se las había arreglado sola.

.- Creo que si necesitas ayuda.- Draco dijo levitando el tanque de oxigeno, tomó a Lily en brazos y la llevó a su baño que era mas grande que los demas.

Hermione lo siguió.

.- Que debo hacer, Hermione?.- Draco se giró hacia ella.

.- La ropa papi.- Lily rió.

.- Cierto.- le quito la ropa con magia mientras Hermione llenaba la tina con agua caliente.

.- Ponla dentro.- Hermione pidió.

Draco se agachó para ponerla dentro de la tina.

.- Es muy grande el baño, papi.- Lily dijo observando todo.

.- Así es Lily, y el baño en Francia es casi idéntico.- Draco la metió y Lily se sacudió.

.- Hermione...- Draco se alarmó.

.- Es normal, el agua debe estar un poco mas caliente para ella.- Hermione aseguró.

.- Por los músculos.- Draco dijo pensativo.

Hermione asintió.- Con el frío se le engarrotan y si no hago esto le doleran las piernas y los brazos después.

.- Mami, mis kittys.- Lily pidió.

.- Estan empacadas, amor, lo siento.- Hermione se disculpó y comenzó a tallarla.

.- Quien era el señor que vimos en la calle, mami.- Lily preguntó.

.- Era un amigo de tu mamá.- Draco le contestó mientras la sostenía.

.- Porqué estaba enojado?.- Lily se habia dado cuenta de ello.

.- Porque no había visto a tu mamá en mucho tiempo y yo no lo caigo bien.- Draco le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Lily rió.- papi?

Draco se sentía increible con aquella sola palabra.- Dime, Lily.

.- Ya quiero ver a mi abuela, tía Pansy dijo que me parezco a ella.

Draco sonrió.- muchísimo.

Hermione dió gracias a Merlín que su hija dejó de preguntar por Harry.

.- El brazo, jovencita.- Hermione pidió.

Lily le tendió el brazo sin dificulad.- mami, no me dolió.

Hermione se quedo en shock y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.- en verdad no te dolió?

Lily negó_ Mira mami.- Lily levantó su brazo hacia arriba.- No me duele nada.

Hermione volteó con Draco llena de emoción.- gracias.

Draco le limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con una mano.

Lily sonrió. Su papi amaba a su mami.

.- Voy a lavarte el pelo.- Hermione salió de ese momento tan intimo.

Lily cerró los ojos y Hermione vertió agua en su cabeza y vertió shampoo. Draco lo talló rozando su mano con la de Hermione.

DM/HG

Donde estabas? Llegué hace horas, sabías que llegaríamos hoy.- Ginny le gritó a Harry cuando entró a su casa por la red Flu.

.- Deja de gritarme Ginny.- Harry no estaba de humor para oír las quejas de su esposa.

.- Cómo dijiste?.- Ginny preguntó furiosa.

.- No estoy de humor para tus berrinches, Ginevra.- Harry se arrastró escaleras arriba.

.- No me hables así, Harry. Acaso no nos extrañaste?.- Ginny se sobó el vientre.

Harry se giró hacia Ginny.- Porqué me ocultaste que tenía una hija?

Ginny se puso nerviosa.- De...de que hablas?

Harry la agarro del brazo.- Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. No me mientas.- gritó.

.- Harry, me estas haciendo daño.- Ginny estaba asustada.

.- Te he hecho una pregunta.- Harry gruñó.

.- Yo...no estaba segura que fuera tu hija, tu sabes que Hermione a salido con muchos hombres.- Ginny retorció el brazo que Harry sostenía.

.- No mientas Ginevra, sabías perfectamente que Lily es mi hija y decidiste omitirme esa verdad. La he visto.- Harry estaba líbido. Queria gritarle al mundo.

.- Cómo que la has visto? Hermione te contactó?.- Ginny tragó saliva preocupada.

.- No, fue una casualidad. Dime, si no la hubiera visto jamás me lo hubieras dicho, verdad?.- Harry apretó su agarre en el brazo de Ginny.

.- Nooo.- Gritó Ginny.- tu esposa soy yo. Tu familia soy yo y ahora está nuestro hijo. Esa bastarda enferma jamás debió interponerse.

Harry soltó a Ginny.- Me voy, te mandaré los papeles del divorcio y pelearé por la custodia de mi hijo. No creo que sea apropiado para él crecer a tu lado. Quédate la casa hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte, pero es mía.


	16. LO SUCEDIDO

Draco, Hermione,Lily y Daisy llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy en las orillas de Francia.

.- Wooaw, esta muy grande tu casa papi.- Lily estaba deslumbrada.

.- También es tu casa Lily.- Draco le sonrió mientras caminaban a la entrada.

Narcissa Malfoy los esperaba en la entrada con una gran sonrisa.

.- Es mi abuela, papi?.- Lily preguntó al ver a la mujer sonriendoles.

.- Si Lily, es tu abuela.- Draco respondió.

Hermione iba mortalmente seria y nerviosa.

Narcissa vió a Lily y se vió en un espejo.- Hijo...es mi nieta?

Draco sonrió.- A que es igual a ti?

Narcissa la tomó en brazos.- Hola Lily, soy tu abuela Cissy. Eres muy hermosa.

Lily se sonrojó.- tienes el cabello como yo, Abuela.

Narcissa rió.- así es.- Hola Hermione.

.- Narcissa.- Hermione saludó.

.- Cissy, querida, dime Cissy, seré tu suegra pronto.- Narcissa le guiñó el ojo.

Hermione tragó saliva y atinó a sonreir.

.- Madre, debemos entrar para conectar en oxigeno de Lily.- Draco le recordó.

.- Por supuesto, por supuesto, mande pedir el equipo que me pediste y las cosas de su habitación tambien. Becky se encargó de adornarla.- Narcissa le dijo.

Draco tomó a Lily en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación.

.- Mami, mira, Kittys.- Lily grito de emoción.

.- Tu papá me dijo que te gustaba mucho, así que fuí a Francia Muggle a buscar. No sabía que habia una tienda especial que tiene todo lo inimaginable de Kitty.- Narcissa sonrió de oreja a oreja.

.- Gracias abuela, gracias papi.- Lily agradeció.

Hermione estaba deslumbrada y algo mortificada. Se habían gastado demasiado en una sola habitación.

Draco acostó a Lily y conectó su oxigeno al tanque de casa.

Hermione acomodó sus almohadas y la cama para que quedara semi sentada.

.- Estás cómoda.- Hermione le preguntó.

Lily asintió bostezando.

Hermione conectó el Monitor de signos vitales a su muñeca, el electro a su pie y lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico.

Narcissa veía todo eso con cierta tristeza. La niña era muy pequeña para todo eso. Aunque Draco le habia explicado no le caia el 20 hasta ese momento de lo que la pequeña ha tenido que vivir.

.- Puedo ver la televisión un rato, mami.- Lily preguntó.

Hermione asintió y Daisy la desempacó y la colocó arriba de la cómoda frente a la cama de Lily.

.- Solo un rato.- Hermione le dió un beso.

.-Daisy, podrias desempacar el monitor de bebé, uno blanco que parece teléfono.

Daisy lo buscó y se lo dió.

Hermione lo prendió y colocó uno en el buró cerca de la cama de Lily y otro lo llevó consigo.

.- Daisy desempacará las cosas de la amita.- anunció la elfa.

.- Gracias Daisy.- Hermione agradeció.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y la guió a la habitación de a lado.- esta será tu habitación.

Hermione jadeó. La habitación era hermosa, en tono arena y blanco con una cama matrimonial con doceles, colcha blanca y una chimenea que iluminaba la habitación haciendola acojedora.

.- Gracias, Draco, gracias Cissy.- Hermione se giró hacia ellos.

.- Bueno, será tu habitación hasta que se casen. No es apropiado que duerman juntos hasta la luna de miel.- Narcissa soltó con una sonrisa.

Hermione miró a Draco con shock.

.- Por supuesto madre, respetaremos eso.- Draco intervino.

.- Iré con mi nieta a ver que esta haciendo.- Narcissa se despidió y entró en la habitación de Lily.

Draco metió a Hermione en la habitación y colocó el hechizo de silencio.

.- No le has dicho a tu madre?.- Hermione preguntó confundida.

.- No, y no se lo diremos, ella cree que nos casaremos por amor.- Draco hizo una mueca.

.- Merlín Draco, como haremos eso? Ella convivirá con nosotros, se dará cuenta.- Hermione dio media vuelta hacia la ventana.

.- Seria tan malo?.- Draco le pregunto.

Hermione se giró hacia él_ lo es, si es una mentira.

.- Mi madre ha estado triste desde la muerte de mi padre, Lily le ha devuelto esa felicidad que no veía desde hace años.- Draco le tomó las manos.- hagamos un esfuerzo, Hermione. No soy un monstruo.

.- No dije que lo fueras.- Hermione se sonrojó.

.- Hermione, debo preguntarte, Potter es el padre de Lily?

Hermione asintió seria.

.- Me dirás que pasó entre tu y él?.- Draco no queria presionarla.

Hermione le dio la espalda y se acercó a la ventana y suspiró.- Estaba enamorada de él, fuimos juntos a una fiesta del Ministerio, esa noche él se emborracho, yo solo me tomé un par de vasos de Whisky de fuego. Le pediria un taxi cuando me abrazó y nos apareció en un hotel.

Tuvimos relaciones. A la mañana siguiente el huyó dejandome una nota mientras dormia. Decía que todo fue un error y que se casaría en 6 meses con Ginny y que no lo contactara, que ni siquiera se acordaba de lo sucedido.

Draco maldijo al imbecil de Potter.

.- Dejo de hablarme y Ginny tambien junto con los Weasley.

Un mes después me enteré que estaba embarazada. Le mandé una lechuza. Nunca me la contestó. Cuando nació Lily le mandé otra diciendole que era una niña. No obtuve ninguna respuesta.

Draco se acercó a ella.

.- La nombre Lily porque me recordaba a Lily Potter con aquellos ojitos verdes tan expresivos y dulces.- Hermione continuó.

.- Luego empezaron nuestras penurias. Lily se puso mal y fue ingresada al área de neonatos en San Mungo.

.- Y Potter nunca apareció?.- Draco pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

.- No, lo hizo Ginny.- Hermione recordó el momentó.

.- Que te dijo?.- Draco pregunto entre dientes.

.- Que dejara de exparcir mentiras sobre la paternidad de mi bebé, que me alejara de sus vidas y que Harry jamás se haria cargo de...esa bastarda.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y las manos. Quería ir y estrangular a los Potter.

.- Ron me buscó y me preguntó que había pasado.- Hermione se limpió las lagrimas.- le conté todo, incluso le di mis memorias.

Draco asintió, gracias a Merlín que ese Weasley creyó en ella.

.- Volvió al día siguiente, y por un tiempo fue todo mi apoyo. Lily salia y entraba de San Mungo con demasiada frecuencia. No me dieron esperanzas para ella y Ron me la pidió, seria su padrino y vería por ella en las buenas y en las malas.


	17. LAS TERAPIAS DE LILY

Draco entró a su habitación en un estado deplorable.

No sabía como Potter, el imbecil que vivió, haya hecho eso a Hermione, su amiga que lo siguió por todo Londres en la búsqueda de los horrocrux y que por ella es por que estaba vivo. Como pudo? Y Ginny era otra.

Juró que haría feliz a Hermione y a Lily de ahora en delante y que los Potter pagarían lo que hicieron.

Agilizaria la boda con su madre.

DM/HG

Ginny llegó a la madriguera llorando, sus padres no podían creer lo que Harry había hecho.

.- Cómo te dejó, estas embarazada de él por Merlín y todo por esa golfa?.- Molly decia mientras sobaba la espalda de su hija.

.- Estoy segura que ella lo contactó aprovechando que estabamos fuera y le dijo mentiras sobre mi.- Ginny sollozaba.

Arthur se levantó.- Esto no se va a quedar así, él tiene que responder por sus actos.

.- A dónde vas, Arthur.- Molly le gritó

.- A buscarlo para exigirle una explicación.- Arthur dijo antes de aparecerce.

DM/HG

VARIOS DIAS DESPUÉS

Draco llevó un medimago especializado en terapias fisicas.

Comenzó a trabajar con Lily para fortalecer sus músculos.

Lamentablemente las terapias le dolian mucho y solia gritar de dolor.

Les ponía la piel de gallina a Draco y Hermione, Narcissa salia de casa cuando llegaba el medimago, no soportaba los gritos desesperados de la pequeña y siempre le traia un premio por su valentía.

La elfina Daisy se quedaba en una esquina retorciendose las manitas mientras Lily tenía su terapia.

La habían puesto a su servicio exclusivo y Daisy estaba muy feliz.

.- Terminamos por hoy.- El medimago anunció.

Lily siempre se quedaba temblorosa.

.- Gracias Albert.- Draco tenia la mandíbula rigida de tanto apretarla.

.- Les sugiero comprarle unos zapatos especiales para que sus pies se vayan acostumbrando al calzado.- Albert les dijo.

Hermione y Draco asintieron.

Albert escribió una dirección y un nombre.- digan que van de parte mía.

.- Gracias Albert, hasta mañana.- Hermione se despidió.

.- Mami.- Lily la llamó.

.- Dime, amor.- Hermione se acercó a la cama.

.- Podré caminar? Como tú y papá?

.- Por supuesto Lily, no te quepa duda de eso.- Draco intervino.- este dolor que sufres ahora tiene su propósito. Es para fortalecer tus piernas y así puedas caminar y hasta correr.

Lily sonrió temblorosa.

.- Ahora al baño.- Hermione declaró.

Draco levitó el tanque de oxigeno y cargó a Lily hasta el baño mientras Hermione llenaba la tina.

Draco le quito la ropa y la metió a la bañera. Lily se estremeció.

Hermione le puso sus Kittys, algunas en forma de patitos de hule.

Draco la sostenia y Hermione la tallaba. Hacian un buen equipo.

.- Papi, me compras un helado?.- Lily le pidió.

Draco sonrió.- Los que quieras. Aun no has ido a la parte magica de Francia. Te gustará, es hermoso y tiene muchas tiendas de todo tipo. Hay un café que prepara la mejor tarta. Una tienda de dulces que prepara los mejor chocolates que has probado y ...lo siento, se que aún no puedes comer solidos pero pronto lo harás y te llevaré de tienda en tienda y nos atiborraremos de dulces y pasteles de todo tipo.

Lily sonrió y asintió efusivamente.

Al término del baño Hermione la cambió con ropa abrigadora y se puso el abrigo azul que tanto les gustaba. Una boina blanca, guantes y bufanda del mismo color.

.- Woaw.- Draco estaba deslumbrado.- Te ves demasiado hermosa. Tendré que cuidarte de las miradas de los niños. Soy un papá muy celoso.

Hermione movió la cabeza con una sonrisa plasmada.

Lily estaba sonrojada y extasiada. Le gustaba mucho su papi.

Hermione le puso un hechizo calefactor a la ropa de Lily y juntos viajaron a la Francia mágica.


	18. SUS PRIMEROS ZAPATOS

Fueron a la tienda de zapatos que el medimago les había recomendado.

.- Porque me suena el nombre?.- Draco dijo pensativo.

Entraron y Blaise Zabini se estaba despidiendo del encargado.

.- Blaise.- Draco lo saludó.

.- Draco.- Blaise saludo efusivamente.

.- Pense que estabas en Italia.- Draco le dijo.

.- No, me asenté aqui hace unos 6 meses.- Blaise miró a la niña que traía.- es tu hija?

Draco asintió.- te presento a Lily_ Draco se giró hacia Hermione y le tomó la mano.- y ya conoces a Hermione.

.- Hola Hermione.- Blaise le dió la mano.

.- Hola Zabini.- Hermione le estrecho la mano.

.- Lily, pequeña flor.- Blaise tomó su manita.- Caray, como se parece a tu madre, Draco.

.- Verdad que si?.- Draco sonrió complacido.

Blaise asintió.- Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Lily.

.- Gracias.- contesto la niña.

.- Papá...papá.- un niño entró a la tienda y se dirigió a Blaise.- me das dinero para dulces?

Blaise lo volteó.- Él es mi hijo Aidan Zabini. Ellos son Draco y Hermione Malfoy y la pequeña Lily.

.- Hola Aidan.- Hermione saludó.

El niño tomó su mano y la besó.- Mi lady.

Hermione le sonrió y acarició su mejilla.- Eres muy guapo.

Aidan se sonrojó.- Gracias.

Draco le revolvió el cabello.- Hola Aidan.

.- Hola Señor Malfoy.- saludó con propiedad.

Aidan miraba a la niña de hermosos ojos.

.- Podemos ir por el helado, papi?.- Lily pregunto.

.- Primero necesitamos comprar tus zapatos.- Draco explicó.

Blaise se sorprendió y miró detenidamente hacia sus pies.

.- Por eso veniste a mi tienda, Draco?.- Blaise preguntó.

Draco asintió.- se me hacia conocido el nombre y no sabía porqué.

.- Joseph.- Zabini llamo al encargado.

El señor camino hasta ellos.- llamaba señor?

.- Atiende a mis amigos, dales lo que te pidan.- Blaise pidió.

El encargado asintió y les preguntó que es lo que buscaban.

.- El medimago nos dió estas especificaciones, son para la niña.- Draco le extendió el pergamino que el medimago les había dado.

El Señor midió los pies de Lily.- Perfecto, permítanme aquí unos segundos.- pidió.

.- Porque tiene eso en su nariz?.- Aidan le preguntó a Draco.

.- Aidan.- Blaise reprendió.

.- Le llega oxígeno através de estos tubos.- Draco explicó.

.- Porqué?.- Aidan soltó curioso.

.- Porque tengo una enfermedad que me impide respirar con normalidad. Si no los tuviera mis pulmones colapsarían y moriría.- Lily explicó a detalle.

Blaise cerro unos segundos los ojos.

.- Tenías una enfermedad, ya te esta curando y esperemos pronto no necesites de esto.- Draco señalo el oxígeno.

.- Lo siento, Aidan es muy curioso.- Blaise disculpó.

.- No te preocupes, todos los niños lo son.- Hermione le quito importancia.

El encargado llegó con un par de zapatos tipo botin.- Estos son como lo dice las especificaciones.

Hermione los tomó y se los colocó.

.- Se ajustan mágicamente para que el pie vaya acostumbrandose, son muy ligeros, no le pesaran para nada.

Hermione se los ajustó.- Mira papi, tengo zapatos.- Lily se los mostraba con emoción.

Blaise sentía algo en el pecho.- Cómo unos simples zapatos podían causar esa felicidad?

.- Así es mi Lily, ya tienes zapatos.- Draco le acarició la mejilla.- Te gustan?

.- Mucho.- Lily contestó feliz.

.- Entonces nos los llevamos.- Draco afirmó.

.- Puedo llevarmelos puestos papi?.- Lily pidió.

.- Por supuesto.- Draco le dió gusto.

.- Ponlos en mi cuenta, Joseph.- Blaise le dijo.

.- Zabini, no..

.- Es mi regalo para la bella Lily.- Blaise aseguró.

.- Gracias Señor Zabini.- Lily le dijo con una gran sonrisa preparada para desarmar.

.- Los invito a comer, hay un nuevo restaurant a una cuantas calles y hacen un helado exquisito.- Blaise les dijo.

Draco dudó y Hermione checo el nivel de oxigeno de Lily.

.- Le queda menos de una hora.- Hermione anunció.

.- Lo sentimos Blaise, pero el oxigeno de Lily no durará mucho.- Draco se disculpó.

.- Será en otra ocasión.- Blaise dijo decepcionado.

.- Pueden ir ustedes a comer, yo regresaré a casa con Lily.- Hermione sugirió.

Draco negó.- Le prometí un helado a mi hija.

.- Entonces quiza Blaise quiera venir a casa a comer.- Hermione miro a Blaise y el asintió gustoso.


	19. EL PROFETA

Harry soltó El Profeta con rabia.

Había publicado una fotos de Malfoy con Hermione y su Lily en las calles de Francia con el titular.

HEREDERO MALFOY ANUNCIA SU COMPROMISO.

El heredero Draco Malfoy anunció su compromiso con la Medimaga Hermione Jean Granger.

El día de ayer captamos a la pareja y su pequeña hija en un paseo por las calles de la Francia Mágica.

Aún no sabemos que día será la boda entre esta hermosa pareja.

Apreciamos que la pequeña heredó la belleza y porte de su abuela Narcissa Malfoy.

By Katie Bell

Harry gruñó con frustración.

Se había pasado por la casita de Hermione cuando no estaba en el trabajo.

Un señor anciano le había informado que ya no vivían ahí y no sabía o no quería decirle a donde se fueron.

Harry estaba frustrado por encontrarlas hasta que leyó esa nota.

Ya había hablado con un abogado para lo del divorcio con Ginny.

Arthur Weasley lo había buscando en su lugar de trabajo en el Ministerio y lo había golpeado enfrente de sus compañeros exigiendole responder por el bebé de Ginny.

Harry amablemente o malisiosamente le había mostrado sus memorias en un pensadero.

Arthur no podía creer eso de su hija. Y lo acuso de falsificación cuando sabía perfectamente que era verdad.

DM/HG

Astoria Flint tambien dejó caer El Profeta con rabia.

Entró a red flú hasta la casa de sus padres.

Casi corrió hasta el comedor donde los encontró desayunando. Dejó caer el periódico en la mesa.- Explícame eso.- Exigió a su padre.

Gustav Greegrass levantó una ceja.- Que son esas formas de entrar, Astoria?

.- Dejate de cosas, explicame eso.- grito Astoria.

.- Voy a pedir que te retires.- Su madre le dijo con enojo.

.- No hasta que mi padre responda.- Astoria aseguró.

Gustav estrelló los puños en la mesa.- Eres una mujer casada, compórtate como tal.

.- Me dijeron que era estéril.- Astoria no le hizo caso a su padre.

.- Y yo mismo lo comprobé, ahora, retirate a tu hogar a esperar a tu marido.- Gustav exigió.

.- Esa niña es claramente hija de Draco, como explicas eso?.- Astoria dijo furiosa.

.- Guido.- Gustav llamó al elfo.

.- En que puede servir Guido al amo?

.- Astoria ya se va, llévala a su casa.- Gustav gruñó y se levantó de la mesa.

.- Madre, cómo pudieron hacerme esto?.- Astoria reclamó.

.- No hicimos nada Astoria, tenemos los papeles certificados. Ahora regresa a tu casa con tu marido.- Adele Greengrass le hizo una seña al elfo para que se la llevara.

Ella se levantó y fue al despacho de su marido.- Crees que nos engañó?.- preguntó Adele.

.- No, yo mismo vi las pruebas.- Gustav esta seguro que los pecesitos de Draco no nadaban. Hicieron tres pruebas en diferentes laboratorios.

.- Tal ves encontró una cura. Eso no me interesa Adele. Tu sabes que Astoria estaba obsesionada con él. Si sigue así Marcus la podría dejar, lleva dos años de casada y aun no se ha embarazado.

Adele se llevo una mano a la cara.- Los Flint le han estado exigiendo un heredero.

.- Irás mañana y la llevarás a una clínica muggle a que se haga estudios. Si ella lo esta evitando me va a conocer.- Gustav aseguró.- No podemos perder los contactos que la familia Flint nos proporciona.

Adele asintió.

DM/HG

Adrian Pucey no podía dejar de ver la foto del profeta.

Hermione y Lily se veían felices. Eso es todo lo que importaba.

Las extrañaba mucho. Pero si era sincero Hermione nunca lo vería mas que como amigo.

DM/HG

Ron se atragantó con su bebida después de la práctica.

Hermione y Malfoy? Y porque dirían que Lily era hija de Malfoy?

Le enviaría una lechuza a Hermione, él no habia estado en Londres las ultimas dos semanas y no sabía nada de ellas mas que Lily estaba en San Mungo.

Gruñó.- Si Malfoy les hizo algo, se las pagaría.


	20. BESO

.- Abuela.- gritó Lily cuando vió a Narcissa en el comedor esperandolos para desayunar.

.- Mi pequeña florecita.- Narcissa respondió

.- Papi me compró zapatos.- Lily los señalaba.

.- Son hermosos, cariño.- Narcissa le sonrió con cariño.

No habían visto a Narcissa el día anterior.

.- Madre, pasó algo?.- Draco conocía a Narcissa muy bien.

.- Llegó esto esta mañana.- Narcissa le extendió el Periódico.

Hermione sentó a Lily en una silla especial que la sostenía con cinturones especiales.

Daisy le trajo su licuado que era lo que Lily podía comer, aún no tenía fuerza para tragar algo sólido.

Hermione tomó una cuchara y comenzó a darle.

Draco sonrió.- Salieron hermosas.

Hermione frunció el ceño y Draco le enseñó la nota.

.- Somos nosotros, mami.- Lily dijo al ver la foto.

.- Anunciaste el compromiso?.- Hermione preguntó con algo de mortificación.

.- De hecho, yo lo hice, querida.- Narcissa intervino.- Se debía hacer, puedo tener todo listo para la boda en dos meses.

.- Tan pronto?.- Hermione no pudo evita preguntar.

.- Querida, la gente ya sabe que tienen una hija, no hay porqué hacer mas largo el compromiso.- Narcissa sonrió.

.- Por supuesto, yo preguntaba por las terapias de Lily y su recuperación, no podría tener tiempo para organizar una boda.- Hermione pensaba que era muy pronto.

.- Ohh, no Hermione, sé que ustedes estan cortos de tiempo, por eso he tomado yo el papel de organizarla, yo solo les preguntaré algunas cosas como el tipo de flores, colores, etc. No se preocupen, todo quedara hermoso.- Narcissa aseguró.

.- Abuela.- Lily habló.

.- Dime, Lily.- Narcissa acarició su mejilla.

.- Hay flores azules?.- a Lily le gustaba mucho el color azul.

.- De hecho si, hay unas hermosas Lilys blancas de corazón azul.- Narcissa sonrió alegre, le gustaba trabajar en su jardín y las flores de todo tipo.

.- Seria maravilloso ponerla esas Lily, no crees, amor?.- Draco la tomó de la cintura_ que nuestra hija este representada tambien.

Hermione no podía hablar con la cercanía de Draco y menos con su brazo en la cintura.

.- No podremos tener flores en la boda ni en la ceremonía.- Hermione dijo saliendo de su estupor.

.- Porqué no?.- Narcissa preguntó.

.- Las esporas podrían causarle a Lily un shock anafiláctico.- Hermione les informó.

.- Lo siento, no habrá flores.- Draco se disculpó mirándola a los ojos.

.- Bésala, papi.- Lily pidió emocionada.

Draco se acercó a Hermione y la besó. Un beso tierno que los dejó descolocados a ambos.

Lily aplaudía feliz.- Papi besó a mami.

Narcissa sonreía satisfecha.

.- Lily, tus papis se darán mucho besos.- Narcissa aseguró.

.- Siii.- Lily grito.

Una lechuza entró y dejó una carta roja a Draco.

.- Incendio.- Draco la destruyó.

.- Que era papi?.- Lily pregunto curiosa.

.- Era una mala carta.- Draco se sentó a la mesa en silencio y los elfos sirvieron el desayuno.

.- Estas enojado, papi?.- Lily lo notaba.

.- No con ustedes Lily, no te preocupes.- Draco le quito importancia.

Continuaron desayunando.

DM/HG

Astoria le había mandado un vociferador a Draco, no iba a dejar en paz esto.

Aunque estuviera casada con Marcus Flint ella no lo amaba. Por ello no se había embarazado. No quería un hijo de él.

Sus padres la habían obligado a casarse con él y como su situación económica estaba en riesgo a pesar de la gran compensación de los Malfoy, Astoria tuvo que casarse con Marcus Flint.

.- Maldita Sangre Sucia.- Astoria murmuró.


	21. SIN OXIGENO

La mañana siguiente Astoria y Marcus Flint recibieron la visita de Adele Greengrass.

Era Sabado y Marcus no trabajaba ese día.

Los encontro discutiendo a fuertes gritos mientras Marcus sarandeaba a Astoria.

.- Buenos días.- intervino Adele.

.- Es un mal momento para visitas, Señora Greengrass.- Marcus gruñó.

.- Ya lo veo, disculpame por no avisar antes.- Adele se disculpó.

Astoria se veía llorosa y trastornada.

.- Pero ya que está aquí, debe saber que su hija ha mandado un vociferador a Draco Malfoy. He recibido una carta pidiendo que nunca jamás se vuelvan a contactar con él.- Marcus levantó la carta que recibió esa mañana.

Adele apretó la mandíbula. Su hija había cometido una estupidez.

.- Ahora mismo iremos a San Mungo para saber porqué no te has embarazado.- Declaró Marcus.

Adele se asustó.- esto es muy drastico, Marcus.

.- No lo creo, yo me hice las pruebas y estoy perfectamente. Entenderá señora Greengrass que debo exigir estas pruebas. Acepte casarme con su hija a pesar de haber sido de otro hombre. El contrato especifica que si me ha estado engañando tomandose pociones anticonceptivas se irá a la calle y quedará en la ruina.

Astoria siguió llorando .- Marcus, por favor. Te juro que no he hecho nada.

.- Callate, no quiero oír tus falsas palabras. He despedido a tusvelfos y seran reemplazados por otros que me seran solo leales a mi. Te vigilaran en todo momento. Ahora iremos a San Mungo.- Marcus la jaló.

.- Marcus, deberías pensar que si esto se sabe ustedes estaran en boca de todo el mundo mágico.- Adele probo con eso.

.- Vayase ahora Señora Greengrass.- Marcus exigió.

Adele le dió una mirada a su hija y se fue por la red flu.

Marcus jaló a Astoria hasta la habitación y la desnudó.- Ahora vas a darme un hijo, tu sabes si es por las buenas o por las malas.

.- No Marcus, por favor, así no.- Astoria pidió.

Marcus la acostó en la cama y se puso sobre ella y la besó.

.- Dime que me quieres Astoria, hazme promesas.- Marcus se quitaba su ropa.

.- Te quiero Marcus, nunca dudes de eso.- Astoria dijo entre sollozos tratando de calmar a su esposo.

.- Dime que me daras un hijo.- Marcus la acariciaba.

.- Te lo prometo, te daré un hijo. Un hijo de ambos, con tus ojos y tu cabello.- Astoria decia entre mas sollozos.

DM/HG

.- Mami.- Lily gritaba y se retorcía en la cama.

Hermione entró corriendo.

Lily la miró y señaló su nariz. Su oxigeno se habia desconectado en la madrugada mientras dormía.

Draco entró corriendo.- Que pasó?

Hermione se movía hacia el tanque para sacar el tubo de oxigeno.

Draco se acerco a Lily.- Hermione.- la llamó.

.- Necesito sacar el tubo y conectarlo del otro tanque.- Hermione dijo.

.- Hermione!.- Draco elevó la vos.- Lily esta respirando por su cuenta sin la ayuda del oxígeno.

Eso a Hermione la detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo, se enderezó y vio a Lily.

Lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico y sus lagrimas picaban por salir de sus ojos igual que los de Draco.

Hermione abrazó a Lily.- Mi amor, estas respirando sin necesitar el oxigeno.

.- Mami, porqué lloras?.- Lily pregunto confundida.

.- Lloro de felicidad, esto es un gran regalo.- se giró hacia Draco y lo abrazó.- Gracias Draco.

Draco la abrazó apretandola.- Esto hay que celebrarlo.

Narcissa entró.- Que ha pasado?

Draco se giro hacia su madre.- Lily esta respirando perfectamente sin el apoyo del oxigeno.

Narcissa grito.- Eso es lo mejor que he oido.

.- Le decía a Hermione que hay que celebrarlo madre.- Draco sonrió.

.- Sin duda.- Narcissa estaba feliz.

.- Mami, ya no necesitaré de el oxigeno?.- Lily pregunto.

.- No del tanque.- Draco beso su mejilla.- ahora podemos visitar las tiendas sin preocuparnos de que el oxigeno se este terminando.

.- Abuela, puedes llevarme a esa tienda de las Kittys, por favor.- Lily pidió.

Narcissa se rió.- por supuesto que si.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas.- Esto es el mejor regalo del mundo. No tengo como pagartelo.

Draco le tomó el mentón.- El ser testigo de esto.- señaló a Lily.- es mi pago. Estudié investigación para ayudar a la gente. Sin duda esto es lo mejor de mi trabajo. Ver la recuperación de mi hija eso es mucho mas que un pago.

.- Beso papi.- dijo Lily.

Draco rió.- nuestra hija esta pidiendo un beso, amor.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Draco se sintió en la gloria y paso sus manos por la cintura de ella atrayendola mas a su cuerpo.


	22. DECEPCIÓN

Ginny estaba en un estado lamentable, no había salido de su casa en dias.

Había visto la nota del Profeta con envidia, como es que esa se podia ver feliz cuando Ginny era desgraciada?

La maldijo mil veces, pero de algo se alegraba, Hermione estaria lejos de Londres junto con la bastarda.

La red flu se encendió y entro su madre.

.- Tenemos que hablar Ginevra.- Molly iba muy molesta.

.- De que?

Molly le tendió el recorte del profeta.- Es la hija de Harry?

Ginny se puso nerviosa.- deberias preguntarselo a Hermione, no?

Molly cerro los ojos invocando paciencia.- No me mientas Ginny, tu sabías la verdad y decidiste no decirla. Ahora Harry esta demandado por daños y esto saldrá en el Profeta.

Ginny se giró hacia su madre.- que quieres decir con que esta demandando por daños?

Molly sacó un pergamino sellado por el abogado y el Ministerio.

Ginny lo tomó y comenzó a leer.

.- Madre, quiere quitarme a mi hijo.- Ginny se acarició el vientre.

.- Tu padre y yo estamos decepcionados de ti Ginevra. Tu padre ni siquiera quiere verte. Mantener a un padre y una hija alejados sabiendo que esa niña necesitaba de él.- Molly movia la cabeza.- Acaso eso te enseñé? Estoy decepcionada de mi hija por primera ves.

.- Madre.- Ginny lloraba.- yo lo amo. Solo queria una familia sin tener intervenciones y de primero no sabia que era su hija. Ademas ella no lo buscó lo que queria decir que no era su padre.

Molly la cacheteó.- No sigas mintiendo, hemos hablado con Ron y nos ha dicho todo. Lo que ha sufrido esa pobre niña es... .- Molly derramó mas lágrimas.- estabamos incredulos ante lo que oiamos y si, estuvimos segados porque te amamos pero hiciste mucho daño.

.- No te vayas.- Ginny la detuvo del brazo.

.- Me pides que no me vaya porque no quieres estar sola. Pero te has puesto a pensar que dejaste sola a Hermione con una bebé enferma y que no tenía ningun apoyo. Estamos de acuerdo con Harry, el niño deberia crecer a su lado. No eres buena influencia hija y me duele decir eso, pero es la verdad.- Molly camino hacia la red flu apesadumbrada.

.- Los errores de los padres los pagan los hijos, espero equivocarme.- Molly dijo antes de desaparecer con las llamas verdes.

DM/HG

Lily esta vuelta loca en la tienda exclusiva de Kitty

Draco la traia en brazos y la niña le señalaba a todos lados.

Narcissa sonreía por la carita de felicidad de Lily.

.- Porque le gusta tanto esta muñeca?.- Narcissa le preguntó a Hermione.

.- Cuando tenia dos años solia tener periodos en lo que el dolor le impedía hablar. Solia frustrarse mucho, fue cuando Adrian Pucey busco algo que la ayudara a expresarse. Asi llegó Kitty a su vida. Le regaló una de plastico y un plumón, cuando estaba triste le dibujaba la boca triste o cuando estaba feliz.- Hermione recordó la felicidad de Lily al recibir aquel regalo.

Narcissa asintió.- Draco me comentó que se encargaba de Lily en San Mungo.

Hermione sonrió.- Mas que eso, Adrian fue un apoyo.

.- Abuela.- Lily grito emocionada.- Mira, papi hizo que pintaran mis zapatos de Kitty.

.- Se ven hermosos cariño.- Narcissa le sonrió y la tomo en brazos.- ya viste todo lo que hay en la tienda? Puedes escoger lo que quieras.

.- Mami dice que debo ahorrar para poder comprar lo que quiera. Ahora tengo 30 galeones.- Lily explicó.

.- Bueno pues tu abuela te dará otros 30 galeones y cada domingo abuela te dará un galeón pero cuando hagas progresos como el de hoy te daré 30 galeones.- Narcissa aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

.- Gracias abuela.- Lily la abrazó.

Narcissa se sentia increible, siempre soño con ser abuela y cuando Draco se casó con Astoria era feliz porque por fin lo seria pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que pasaba algo malo.

Después se enteraron que Draco era esteril y que nunca podría tener hijos. Eso los destrozó pero cuando Draco le comento lo que habia tenido que hacer por Lily supo que habia sido el destino. Ella era su nieta, no importaba que su hijo no la engendró pero ahora llevaba su ADN. Y Lily era mas de lo que podía pedir.


	23. LA FIESTA

Por la tarde irian al cumpleaños 5 de Aidan Zabini.

Seria celebrado en los jardines de la Mansión Zabini.

Hermione estaba ansiosa porque su Lily nunca habia asistido a ninguna fiesta de niños.

Pasaba tanto tiempo en San Mungo y en cama que no tenían tiempo para asistir a ninguna y no es que les llovieran invitaciones de todos modos.

.- Hermione.- Draco la llamó, preocupado.

.- Lily nunca a asistido a ninguna fiesta infantil y no creo que..

.- La disfrurá, Hermione.- Narcissa interrumpió.

Draco la tomó de la mano.- si no se siente cómoda nos regresaremos.

Hermione asintió.

Los 4 aparecieron en la Mansión Zabini que estaba llena de arreglos en tonos azules y verdes.

Habias 4 brincolines gigantes, un animador, una banda, una persona que pintaba la cara de los niños y un show de perros.

.- Draco, que bueno que vinieron, Aidan a estado preguntando por Lily y Theodore ya llegó con sus gemelos y Luna.- Blaise los guió al jardín.

.- Luna esta aquí?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Si, alla.- Blaise señaló.

Hermione vió a su amiga que no veía desde hace tantos años.

.- Lily.- grito Aidan feliz.- veniste.

La pequeña le sonrió.- Feliz cumpleaños.- le entregó el regalo.

.- Gracias.- Aidan se sonrojó.- Señor Malfoy, puede Lily venir a ver el show de perros?.

Draco miró a Lily.- Quieres ir Princesa?

Lily asintió y Draco la llevó mientras Aidan los seguía saltando.

Hermione se dirigió hacia su amiga.- Hola Luna.

Ella se giró hacia Hermione.- Merlín Hermione, eres tu?

Se abrazaron efusivamente.- Cuanto tiempo Luna.

.- Mirate, estas hermosa Hermione.- Luna dijo sonriendo.

.- Tambien tu, oí que tienes unos gemelos.- Hermione declaró.

.- Alla, a que son hermosos, son Lorcan y Lysander.- Luna le señaló a los niños que estaban sentaditos viendo el show de perros con Theo.

.- La mía esta en brazos de Draco.- Hermione señaló.

.- Tienes una niña? Ohh, Hermione es hermosa.- Luna se conmovió.

.- Tambien tus niños son hermosos.- Hermione volvió a abrazarla.

.- Disculpa, me dio gusto verte.- Luna se disculpo por llorar.

.- A mi tambien me da mucho gusto verte Luna.- Hermione aseguró.

.- Vi que Draco y tu se comprometieron.- Luna soltó.

.- Si, nos casaremos en dos meses.- Hermione confesó.

.- Espero nos invites, vivimos aquí en Francia por negocios desde hace 4 años.- Luna contó.

.- Por supuesto que estarán invitados.- Hermione sonrió.

Lily reía a carcajadas. Uno de los perros se había acercado a ella y le lamía la mano.

.- Tiene totalmente prendado a Draco.- Luna comentó observando como el ex - slytherin se desahacia por Lily.

Hermione ya los habia visto y eso para ella era conocer algo nuevo de Draco.

Luna vió la mirada soñadora de Hermione.

El show terminó y Lily se entristeció.- Vamos a comer hermosa. Según sé vendrá un animador.

Theo agarro a sus hijos y los sentó en las mesitas pequeñas, ahi les servirian a los niños.

Draco se dirigió a la mesa con Hermione.

.- Te gusto el show de perros?.- Hermione le pregunto cuando llegaron.

Lily asintio triste.- pero ya se fueron.

.- Solo vienen por un rato. Mira Lily te presento a mi amiga Luna.- Hermione presentó.

.- Hola Lily.- Luna dijo jovial.

.- Tambien fuiste con mi mami a Hogwarts?.- Lily pregunto.

.- Si pero yo estaba en Ravenclaw.

Theo llegó con ellos.- Hola Hermione.

.- Hola Theodore.

.- Ya conocí a la bella Lily, porqué no la sentaste a que comiera con los demas niños?.- le preguntó a Draco.

.- Aun no puedo sentarme sola.- Respondió Lily.- y no puedo comer lo que comen los demás.

.- Disculpame, no sabía.- Theo se rascó el cuello.

.- Lily estuvo enferma desde que nació, pero se esta recuperando satisfactoriamente.- Draco declaró.

Luna asintió y le sonrió a Lily.

.- Tiene hambre?.- Hermione preguntó.

La niña asintió y Hermione sacó un vaso con su comida licuada y comenzó a darle con una cuchara.

En ese momento se oyó un grito desesperado de una de las mamás pidiendo ayuda.

Hermione entrenada para las urgencias se levanto rapidamente y corrió hacia ahí.

.- No lo muevan.- Gritó Hermione al ver al niño en el jardín.

.- Soy Medimaga.- dijo a la mamá.

Hermione le lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico.- Tiene el hombro dislocado y el golpe en la mandíbula.

.- Tengo que acomodarte el brazo, te va a doler, pero despues ya no.- Hermione le explicó al niño que lloraba de dolor.

Draco llegó hasta ahí.

.- Ayudame Draco, agarralo bien, tengo que acomodarle el hombro.

Draco lo agarro para evitar que se moviera y Hermione le agarró el brazo.- A la cuenta de tres. Vamos cuenta.- le pidió al niño.

.- Uno

.- Dos

.- Tr..tres

Hermione giró su brazo para acomodarle el hombro y el niño pegó un grito.

.- Tranquilo, ya pasó lo peor. Deben llevarlo al hospital para las heridas y para que le den pociones para que los ligamentos vuelvan a su cause.

.- Gracias.- la mamá llorosa la abrazó.


	24. CARTA MALA

La mañana siguiente después de la fiesta llegó la lechuza con el Profeta y otra con el Diario Frances.

Hermione jadeó ante el titular del profeta.

HARRY POTTER SE DIVORCIA

El día de ayer nos enteramos de que el héroe de guerra Harry James Potter ha puesto una demanda de divorcio a su esposa la Señora Ginevra Potter quien a la fecha tiene un embarazo de 6 meses.

Aun no sabemos la causa del divorcio pero hay otra demanda de parte de el Señor Potter por daños a su persona.

Tambien nos enteramos que esta pidiendo la custodía total del hijo de ambos.

No han dado ninguna entrevista pero esta semana será el acuerdo entre ambas partes.

By Katie Bell.

Hermione le extendió el periódico a Draco.

En eso entró pig, la lechuza de Ron dejando una carta donde solo venía una linea.

. -Te has comprometido con Malfoy?

Después llegó otra carta que la lechuza dejó con Hermione.

Hermione: quiero ver hablar contigo sobre nuestra hija. Tu diras si lo hacemos por las buenas o tendré que recurrir a mi abogado.

Harry J. Potter.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.

.- Mami, es una carta mala?.- Lily preguntó.

.- Si amor, es una carta mala.- Hermione se levantó de la mesa.

Draco la siguió hasta el jardín.- Hermione!

Hermione se detuvo y se giró hacia él y le tendió la carta.

Draco la leyó y apretó la mandíbula y su cuerpo se puso rígido.- Ahora quiere ser un padre?

Hermione lloraba.- No lo quiero en la vida de Lily. Él se negó a ser un padre para ella.

Draco la abrazó.- Shh Hermione, no permitiré que se acerque a ustedes. Ya no estan solas Hermione. Ahora me tienen a mi. Lily es nuestra.

.- Él tiene muchos contactos Draco. Tiene tambien el apoyo del Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt.- Hermione se sentía perdida.

.- Te recuerdo que yo también tengo muchos contactos y ahora vivimos en Francia. Potter no tiene poder aquí. Iremos a hablar con Nott, es un excelente abogado.- Draco la apretó en el abrazo.

Hermione se aferró a él.- Te hemos dado muchos problemas.

.- No digas eso Hermione. Tu y Lily son lo mejor que me ha pasado.- Draco se confesó.

.- Hermione.- Narcissa traia a Lily en brazos.

Hermione corrió hasta ellas.- No Cissy, hay muchas flores.

Pero Narcissa no escuchaba. Se acercó y una abeja que rondaba por ahi se le pegó a Lily y la picó.

Lily comenzó a llorar y a asfixiarse.

Draco tambien corria detras de Hermione.

Hermione tomo a Lily en brazos y la metió a la casa.

Draco las alcanzó.

.- Que pasó?.- preguntó Narcissa.

.- Madre, Lily es alergica a las flores y la sacaste al jardín lleno de ellas.- Draco dijo desesperado.

Narcissa se llevo las manos a la boca.- lo siento mucho.

Draco siguió a Hermione a la habitación.

Hermione sacó un tubo que tenia varias inyecciones y le bajó el pantalón para ponersela en uno de los muslos.

.- Ya Lily, en un momento mas estarás bien. Siento eso, amor.- Hermione sobaba su cabeza.

Draco la tenía en sus brazos.- Vamos Lily, vamos princesa. Tu puedes.

De pronto Lily tomo una gran respiración, sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de oxigeno y comenzó a llorar.

Hermione buscó entre las pociones y encontró una para el dolor de picaduras y se la puso en el cuello donde la abeja le habia picado.

Draco le lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico.- Todo esta bien ahora.

.- Lo siento, Hermione.- Narcissa estaba muy apenada.

.- No te preocupes, Cissy. Gracias a Merlín ya esta bien.- Hermione no culpaba a Narcissa.

.- Abuela.- Lily le daba los brazos.

Narcissa se acercó a ella y la cargó.- Perdóname Lily, no me acordé.

.- No llores Abuela, estoy bien, verdad, mami.- Lily la abrazó.

Hermione asintió.

.- Llamaré a Theo.- Draco se levantó para ir a la red flu. Era domingo y seguro estaba en su casa.


	25. CUENTAS

.- Hola Hermione.- Theo saludó.

.- Hola Theodore, disculpa por hacerte venir.- Hermione se sentó.

.- No es ningún problema.- Theo contesto.- Draco dijo que tenían un serio problema, pueden explicarme?

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a relatar todo.

Theo iba anotando en una libreta.- Hermione de casualidad tendrás las cuentas del hospital?

Hermione asintió.- tambien he guardado aquella nota que me dejó. Voy a buscarlas.

.- Excelente.- Theo sonrió.

.- Theo, Lily es mi hija.- Draco dijo desesperando.

.- Lo sé, lo que hiciste la designa como tal.- Theo se volteó a mirar por donde Hermione había salido.- sabes que eso es ilegal en Londres, cierto?

Draco asintió apretando la mandíbula.

.- Lo sabe Hermione?.- Theo susurró.

Draco negó.

.- En dónde lo hiciste?.- Theo entrecerró los ojos.

.- En mi laboratorio, sé que no es jurisdicción de Londres, es como un estado propio. Por eso lo hice ahí.- Draco declaró.

Theo sonrió.- Bien jugado amigo.

Hermione entró con una caja llena de cuentas de San Mungo.

Theo y Draco la miraron sorprendidos.- Todo eso son cuentas del hospital?

Hermione asintió.- desde el primer día cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada. Incluso las cuentas de las medicinas y el oxigeno, hasta de la cama de Hospital y las cosas especiales para Lily que tuve que comprar para adecuar su vida.

Theo comenzó a sacar una a una, estaban marcadas en orden por año.- Hermione, dónde vivían?

.- Los primeros dos años en casa de mis padres. Luego cuando Lily comenzó a perder fuerza en su cuerpo tuve que encontrar una casa cerca de San Mungo de un solo piso y hacerle adecuaciones para ella. Gracias a Merlín el dueño me permitió hacerlas sin problema.- Hermione recordó esos tiempos.

Theo anotó en su libreta.- Eres medimaga, quien cuidaba de Lily cuando tu trabajabas?

.- Hanna, la esposa de Neville y a veces me ayudaba la hija del dueño de la casa cuando Hanna no podía.

.- Supongo que recibia un pago.

Hermione asintió.- 30 galones a la semana. Eso es lo que ella me pidió. Yo quería pagarle 50.

Theo asintió y siguió escribiendo.

.- Que otros gastos has tenido que hacer?.- Theo preguntó sin levantar la vista de lo que anotaba.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

.- Me supongo que le has comprado ropa, comida, calzado, juguetes.- Theo nombraba.

.- Lily no había usados zapatos hasta hoy, ella no podía caminar y no había necesidad de ese gasto.- Hermione dijo algo apenada.

.- Entiendo, pero ahora si y me supongo no fué barato ya que Draco me comentó que fue con especificaciones especiales.- Theo la miró.

.- Fué un regalo de Zabini, no nos dejó pagar por ello.- Hermione confesó.

.- Pero debe ser agregado. Hermione, no veo que Potter tenga un caso serio aquí. De hecho si fuera él no estaría exigiendo nada. Por lo que he visto y me han contado esto podría dejarlo en banca rota.- Theo declaró.

Draco sonrió.- Entonces dices que Potter no ganaría?

Theo negó.- Lo veo muy muy improbable casi imposible a menos que quiera deshacerse de sus cámaras en Gringotts.

Theo seguía leyendo las cuentas y anotando cifras y cifras en su libreta.- Cómo rayos pagaste por todo esto, Hermione?

.- Mis padres me dejaron una cuenta de ahorros en un banco Muggle, aparte mi trabajo, tambien obtuvo en préstamo de Gringotts.- Hermione derramo una lágrima.

.- Lo siento Hermione, es solo que esto es demasiado y lo fué para ti y sin ningún apoyo económico de nadie. Es admirable.- Theo confesó.

.- No quiero a Harry en la vida de mi hija, no se la merece. Yo le envié dos cartas a Harry, una cuando me enteré del embarazo y otra cuando Lily nació y ninguna fue respondida.

Draco la tomó en un abrazo.- No te preocupes, Hermione. Te prometo que no se les acercará.

De pronto oyeron una explosión que venia de la salita de estar.

Draco y Theo enseguida levantaron sus varitas y fueron hasta ahí.

.- Aguamenti.- lanzaron los dos a las llamas que se estaban elevando.

.- Que fue eso?.- Hermione preguntó.

Theo se acercó a lo que restaba del paquete.- alguien envió un paquete explosivo.- Lo volteó con la varita sin tocarlo con los dedos.- Draco, llama al Ministerio Frances. Diles que has recibido un paquete explosivo clase 6.

Draco asintió y fue a la red flu.

Theo lanzó hechizos de protección afuera de la Mansión.


	26. FALSA ALARMA

.- No llames a nadie Draco, es un paquete de los gemelos Weasley. A veces le envian a Lily algunos de sus inventos.- Hermione volteó la caja.- ves.

.- Pero porqué explotó?.- pregunto Theodore.

.- Si no se abre solo elimina el contenido por si cae en otras manos. Lo ha de haber recibido Narcissa.- Hermione explicó.- no es peligroso.

Draco se paso las manos por el cabello.- que mas debo saber?

.- Lo siento Draco, se me pasó.- Hermione dijo apenada.- voy a ver como esta Lily y Narcissa.

Theodore la vió alejarse.

Draco gruño y refunfuñó. Tendría una conversación con esos dichosos gemelos.

.- Me quedaré a checar las cuentas, voy a hacerle una visita a Potter muy pronto.- Theo dijo con una mueca.

.- No lo quiero cerca ni de Lily ni de Hermione.- Draco declaró.

.- Y no se les acercará si lo puedo evitar. Aun así si nos fueramos a juicio Lily lleva tu ADN, figuras como su padre.- Theo le dió una palmada en el hombro.

.- Sabes, creí que después de lo de Astoria no querrias volver a casarte.- Theo tomó un vaso y se sirvió Whisky de fuego.

.- El ver de nuevo a Hermione me hizo reconsiderar y con Lily dentro, todo lo que habia soñado alguna ves lo tenia delante mío. Esa pequeña niña es increible y el que me llame papá...tu sabes que me habia resignado a que no seria padre nunca.

.- Te veo feliz amigo y eso siempre es bueno, no te conformarías con ser el tío de mis hijos.- Theo rió.- Sabes que me han preguntado por Lily?

Draco le hizo una mueca.- Que les sucede a los niños de ahora? Tus hijos tienen que, 5 años? Porqué preguntan por mi bebé?

.- Calma Draco, no es como si se fueran a ir a los oscurito a besarse. Solo preguntaron por la hermosa niña de ojos verdes que casualmente su mami es amiga de su mamá.- Theo rió ante la escena de celos de su amigo.

Draco refunfuño algo que Theo no entendió.

Theo siguió con las cuentas.- Rayos.

.- Que paso?.- Draco se acercó.

.- Como carajos San Mungo cobra 50 mil galeones por 6 días de internamiento?.- Theo no comprendía.

Draco le arrebató la hoja de las manos.

.- Porque San Mungo tuvo que hacer varios estudios y todos nada económicos y la comida tambien la cobran aquí junto con los medicamentos y el oxigeno.- Draco cerro los ojos maldiciendo.- fue hace unos años. Esta vez yo me aseguré de pagar la cuenta en el hospital y fueron 30 mil galeones.

Draco sacó una hoja arrugada que parecía se había leído muchas veces.

.- Desgraciado.- Draco gruñó.

Theo le quito el papel de las manos, leyó y jadeó.

.- Que cobarde.- Theo despotrico. Era la nota que le había dejado en el hotel.

.- Tuvo las pelotas al enfrentarse a Voldemort pero en esto fue todo un cobarde.- Draco se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de Whisky de fuego.

.- Pues se las arrancaremos, al momento llevo contabilizados 300 mil galeones y solo es el primer año.- Theo le sonrió a Draco.

.- Theo.- se oyó la voz de su esposa por la red flu.

Theo se levantó.- Hola Luna, que pasó?

.- Los niños quieren ir con Lily, podrías preguntar si podemos ir, me han estado pidiendo desde que te fuiste.

.- Preguntaré, amor, esperame.- Theo le dijo llendo con Draco.

.- Emm Draco.- Theo se rascó el brazo.- Luna pregunta que si puede venir con los niños a visitar a Hermione.

.- Lo oí todo Theo, no tienes que adornarlo, tus chiquillos quieren ver a mi nenita.- Draco hizo una mueca.- diles que pueden venir.

Theo asintió y le fue a avisar a Luna.

Inmediatamente entraron por la red flu el par de chiquillos y Luna.

.- Daisy.- Draco llamó a la elfa.

Apareció inmediatamente.- Llevalos con Hermione y Lily.- Ordenó Draco.

.- Gracias Draco.- Luna agradeció y siguieron a la elfa.


	27. EL DESEO DE UN HOMBRE

Harry se sentó en uno de los sillones de Grimmauld a esperar una contestación que jamas llegaría.

No podía dormir, lo carcomia la culpa.

Todo el amor que le dió a Ginny y que la dió a manos llenas se lo pudo haber dado a su hija y a Hermione.

Se habia tomado una poción para recordar aquella noche. Habia sido él quien los apareció en aquel hotel y que persuadió a Hermione a tener sexo para abandonarla apenas si salia el sol.

Todo por estar segado por el amor que le tenía a Ginny que no se dió cuenta que lo verdaderamente importante lo habia tenido en aquella nota.

.- Es una niña.

Ahora lucharia por ella y por Hermione. Tenia dinero y contactos para hacerlo.

La reconocería como una Potter.

.- Lilian Potter.- paladeó el nombre.

DM/HG

Los niños de Luna revoloteaban al rededor de Lily mostrándole sus juguetes que habían traído.

Lily reía con el rugido que Lysander hacia con su Dragón de peluche.

Lorcan estaba molesto porque su hermano tenía la atención de Lily.

Hermione, Narcissa y Luna los veían con sonrisas.

Lorcan subió a la cama y se entregó su león de peluche.- es tuyo. Te lo regalo.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su hijo jamás se deshacia de ese peluche.

Lily le dió una de esas sonrisas que desarmaban.- gracias.

Lysander también subió a la cama y le puso el dragón.- tambien yo te lo doy.

Narcissa rió.- Vaya, nuestra pequeña Lily ha atrapado a estos dos pequeños magos.

.- Mami, cuando caminará para jugar a las escondidas?.- Lysander preguntó.

.- No lo sé amor, pronto.- Luna aseguró.

.- Apurate porque quiero llevarte a mi kinder.- le dijo Lorcan a Lily.

.- Nadie va a llevar a mi nena a ninguna parte.- Draco gruñó.

.- Oh oh, creo que a Draco le dará una apoplejía.- Dijo Narcissa al verle la cara a su hijo.

.- Papi.- Lily lo reprendió.

Draco se acercó a Lily y la tomo en brazos.- usted no va a ninguna parte a menos que su padre se lo permita.

Lily le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

.- No vas a convencerme señorita.- Draco rió.

. Tío Draco, podrías dejar a Lily ir conmigo?.- Lorcan preguntó.

.- Draco.- Hermione lo reprendió.

.- Ya veremos.- Draco dijo no muy convencido.- cuando Lily pueda caminar.

Lily le volvió a sonreir y lo beso de nuevo.- haré todas mis terapias mis llorar papi.

Draco la beso en la mejilla y se la pasó a Narcissa.

.- Hermione, te necesitamos en el comedor.- Draco le hizo una seña.

.- Ve hija, yo me encargo de Lily.- Narcissa la instó.

Hermione siguió a Draco al comedor.

Iban en las escaleras y Draco la tomó de la cintura, la pegó a la pared y la besó.

Hermione abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Draco la besó a consciencia. Ambos estaban ensartados en un beso apasionado. Draco tomó sus piernas y la cargó haciendo que ella lo abrazara de la cintura con las piernas.

.- Te deseo.- Draco susurró besando su cuello.

.- Dra...Draco...esto_ Hermione gimió cuando él lamió su cuello.

.- Tu tambien lo deseas Hermione.- Draco estaba muy excitado en ese momento, tenerla así, entre sus brazos era todo lo que él deseaba.

.- Draco.- Narcissa lo llamó.

Él recompuso su vos.- Si, madre.

.- Podrían buscar una habitación, Merlín sabe que hay muchas en esta casa y poner un hechizo de silencio. No tenemos que enterarnos de lo que estan intentando hacer.- Narcissa terminó y quito el hechizo de silencio.

Hermione estaba mortificado y sonrojada de vergüenza.

.- No podré volver a ver a tu madre a los ojos.- Hermione dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se movia para bajarse de la cintura de Draco.

.- Lo siento.- Draco acarició su mejilla y le tomó el mentón.- lo decia en serio Hermione.

La castaña tragó saliva.- Para que me quiere Theodore?.- cambió el tema.

Draco suspiró tratando de hacer bajar su erección.- Una firma.


	28. UN PEQUEÑO PROGRESO

Theo estaba en el #12 de Grimmauld Place, había concertado una cita con Harry y el lo citó ahí.

Ahi ya se encontraba el abogado de Potter.

.- Buenos días, Señor Nott.- William Brennan saludo y le pidió que se sentaran.- Estas son las exigencias de mi cliente.- El señor Brennan le extendió un pergamino.

.- Espere, dijo exigencias?.- Nott alzo la ceja.

.- Así es Señor Nott, usted esta aquí para llegar a un acuerdo.- Brennan explicó.

.- Se equivoca Señor Brennan.- Theo sacó una Carpeta.- Estoy aquí para representar a mis clientes. Esta es una orden de restricción.- Theo le extendió un pergamino sellado por la Ministra Francesa.

.- Que significa eso?.- Harry preguntó enojado.

.- Significa, Señor Potter que no puede acercarse ni a la Señora Granger ni a la pequeña Lilian Granger.

.- Esto es una broma?.- Harry gritó.

.- Me ve cara de comediante Señor Potter?.- Theo cruzó los brazos.

.- Nos veremos en el juicio, Señor Nott.- William Brennan sanjó.

.- Si es que pasa a juicio.- Nott se levantó y les entregó otro pergamino con las cuentas que debía pagar para tener exigencias.

.- Que es esto?.- Brennan preguntó.

.- Las cuentas que el Señor Potter tendría que cubrir a la Señora Granger si quiere ir a juicio.- Nott terminó y fue hacia la salida.

Harry arrebató el pergamino_ Quee? Esto es acaso una broma de mal gusto?

.- No se preocupe Señor Potter, ya veré que podemos hacer. Investigaré.- William Brennan juntó ambos pergaminos y salió de Grimmauld hacia San Mungo.

Lo que no sabía era que San Mungo no le daría ninguna información de la paciente por no ser familiar directo o tener un documento avalado por el Ministerio.

DM/HG

Theo Nott había llegado a la Mansión Malfoy atraves de un traslador.

.- Noticias?.- Draco pregunto.

Theo sonrió de lado.- digamos que los dejé cagandose por las solas cuentas del hospital.

Draco rió.- Rayos, me hubiera gustado ver la estúpida cara de Potter.

.- Fue épica amigo.- Theo rió.

Unos gritos se oyeron de la planta alta.

Draco suspiró.- Las terapias de Lily.

Theo se estremeció.- Cómo puedes soportar eso Draco, cuando mis hijos se quejan por algún dolor me pone en un estado lamentable.

.- Si Lily puede aguantar el dolor yo puedo aguantar oirla.- Draco declaró.- Ven, tengo que ir, solo baje porque te ví.

.- No creo tener el estómago para aguantar esto como tu

.- Theo se volvió a estremecer.

.- Entonces ve a tu casa, yo te llamaré mas tarde.- Draco subió las escaleras.

El medimago trabajaba en la cadera de Lily. Le lanzaba pequeñas descargas para activar los músculos. Pero cada descarga le causaba dolor hasta la punta del pie. Y tambien cada descarga les decia que Lily estaba moviendo los dedos del pie.

.- Ya no, mami, ya no.- la pequeña Lily lloraba pidiendo piedad.

.- Acaso mi hija se va a rendir?.- Draco entró.- Eres una Malfoy y los Malfoy no nos rendimos nunca.

.- Duele mucho papi.- Lily sollozaba.

.- Lo sé amor, creeme que me duele mas a mi que a ti.- Draco le dió la mano.

.- Lily.- el medimago llamo.- puedes mover los dedos del pie?

Lily negó.

.- Sé que lo haces, tu cerebro esta tratando de conectar a tus pies.- el medimago explicó.

Hermione se puso a un lado de Lily.- Dile a tu cerebro, que le diga a tus musculos, que le digan a tu pie, que muevan los dedos.

Lily dejó de llorar.

.- Vamos Lily, dile a tu cerebro, que le diga a tus músculos, que le digan a tu pie, que muevan los dedos.- Hermione repitió.

Lily cerro los ojos concentrandose en aquella oración.

Fueron 5 minutos en que Lily trataba hasta que movió ligeramente los dedos.

.- Sii, Lily, yo sabía que tu podías.- Hermione la abrazó.- estoy muy orgullosa de tí.

El medimago sonrió.- Es un progreso muy grande. Ahora vas a practicar todo el día hasta mañana que regrese espero que los muevas mas.

Lily asintió sonriendo.


	29. EL VESTIDO

Luna y Narcissa entraron a la habitación de Lily.

Hermione las miró con sospecha.

.- Iremos a escoger tu vestido de novia.- anunció Narcissa emocionada.

Hermione se atragantó.

Luna sonreía.- Aparté una cita en una exclusiva tienda de novias.

.- Sii mami, debes verte hermosa para papá.- Lily agregó.

.- Anda, obtuvimos el permiso de Draco que dicho sea de paso fue dificil.- Narcissa cargó a Lily.

.- Y a donde iremos?.- Hermione preguntó con un hilo de vos.

.- Francia Muggle, ahí compré mi vestido de novia.- dijo Luna con brillo en los ojos.

Hermione asintió.

Las 4 hicieron el viaje en un taxi muggle hasta la tienda.

.- Buenos días, tenemos una cita con Madam Casseau.- Luna anunció.

.- Por aquí.- una de las empleadas las guió hasta un cuartito con espejos.- en seguida le aviso que estan aquí.

Hermione no dejaba de retorcer sus manos, nerviosa. De repente todo era mas real. Su boda, todo.

.- Buenos días.- saludó una jovial señora.- Quien es la novia?

Hermione levantó un poco la mano.

.- Perfecto, que especificaciones buscas en un vestido, querida?.- la Madame preguntó.

Hermione se quedó en silencio.

.- Lo siento, mi futura nuera esta emocionada.- Narcissa se disculpó.- tal ves probaremos con diferentes estilos, le parece?

.- Por supuesto.- La Madame salió.

.- Lo siento...es

.- Impactante?.- Luna rió.- lo sé Hermione, el vestido hace todo tan real.- suspiro soñadoramente.- Ven, hay que ir a los vestidores.- Luna la arrastró.

.- Abuela, mami tendrá un lindo vestido de princesa?.- Lily preguntó.

.- Así es mi pequeña Flor, tu tambien tendras un vestido de princesa.- Narcissa sentó a Lily en su regazo.

.- Puede ser azul?.- Lily puso sus manitas en las de Narcissa.

.- El color que tu quieras.- Narcissa la abrazó.

.- También tu te casaste, abuela?.- Lily tenía curiosidad.

Narcissa asintió.- Tu abuelo Lucius pidió mi mano a mi padre. Tuve un vestido de ensueño grande como el de una princesa.

.- Amabas a mi Abuelo?.- Lily preguntó.

.- Con todo mi corazón.- Narcissa sentía picazón en sus ojos.

.- Cuentame de mi abuelo, se parecía a papá?.- Lily pidió.

Narcissa asintió.

En eso llegó la Madame con varios vestidos de todo tipo y empleadas que los pasaron a los vestidores.

.- Tambien buscamos un vestido para la niña.- Narcissa informó.

.- Algún color en especial?.- pregunto una sonriente Madame.

.- Azul.- Lily soltó emocionada.

.- En seguida le traeremos algunos modelos.- La madame le pidió a una de sus empleadas.

Hermione se puso uno corte sirena, no era su gusto, salió para enseñarlo pero no sentía que fuera el vestido que quería usar.

Narcissa y Lily hicieron una mueca.

.- Descartado.- dijo Luna.

Rápidamente fue a quitarse ese vestido y la empleada la ayudó a ponerse otro.

.- Mami, pareces una princesa.- Lily grito feliz mientras aplaudia.

Narcissa asintió y Hermione se atragantó al verse en el espejo. Era exquisito para su figura, precioso, no muy revelador, un toque de sofisticación. Encaje en la parte superior con escote de corazón y mangas transparente con un toque de encaje y suelto de la cintura hacia abajo con toques en la parte de abajo de encaje y cinturon de diamante. Era el vestido.

Hermione derramó dos lágrimas y asintió.

La madame sonrió.- Excelente elección.

La empleada que mando llegó con varios vestidos para Lily.

.- Permiteme a mi.- pidió Narcissa a Hermione.

Hermione asintió y volvió a verse en el espejo, sintiendose por primera ves en mucho tiempo hermosa.

Después se fue a quitar el vestido y esperar el de Lily.

Luego de un rato de espera Narcissa y Lily salieron mostrandole un vestido hermoso azul con mangas de encaje de floresitas y corte princesa.

.- Mami, parezco una princesa, crees que a papi le gustará?.- Lily se veía en el espejo cargada por Narcissa.

.- Le va a encantar.- Hermione respondió limpiandose las lagrimas y haciendose aire.

.- Abuela dice que puede buscarme zapatillas azules como de bailarina, mami.- Lily estaba emocionada y feliz.

Hermione dió gracias porque en mucho tiempo no había visto a su hija tan feliz en toda su vida. Bueno excepto cuando preguntó a Draco que si seria su papá ahora.


	30. EL TRAJE

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Aidan y los gemelos tambien estaban en una tienda de Smokigs.

Aidan llevaba un libro que leía mientras esperaba que su padre y tíos salieran con sus trajes. Miraba de reojo a los gemelos alborotadores y se sumergió en el libro.

Saco una foto de las de su cumpleaños donde salia al lado de Lily cuando estaba el show de perros.

Aidan no tenia muchos amigos, bueno de hecho no tenia amigos pero Lily se habia divertido con él en su fiesta. Les habian pintado la cara a juego como conejos e hicieron muñecos de lodo.

.- Aidan, suelta ese libro y pruebate el traje.- Blaise lo reprendió.

.- Ya me lo he probado y me queda bien.- Aidan declaró y metió la foto al libro y lo cerró.

Blaise se acercó a su hijo.- Porque no juegas con tus primos.

Aidan volteó a ver al par revoltoso e hizo una mueca.

Blaise se hincó para quedar a la altura de su hijo.- Hijo, deberias estar jugando como un niño normal, no enterrado en los libros, tienes 5 años. Tu madre antes de morir me pidio que te procurara que fueras feliz y que tuvieras amigos.

.- Lily es...mi amiga.- Aidan dudo un poco.

Blaise le sonrió.- haremos un trato, terminando aquí pasaremos a una joyeria porque tu tío Draco quiere comprarle un anillo a Lily. Si tu dejas ese libro podras escoger algo para ella y se lo daremos en persona. Te parece?

Aidan asintió sonriendo.

.- Ahora ve a jugar con tus primos a la calle pero no te alejes.- Blaise lo instó a ir hacia afuera.

.- Aún intenta adaptarse?.- Theo le preguntó viendo a Aidan salir como si estuviera condenado.

.- Creí que lo haría con el tiempo pero aún le cuesta jugar con otros niños.- Blaise lo vió acercarse a los niños.

.- Tiene poco que perdió a su madre.- Theo puso su mano en el hombro de Blaise.- dale tiempo.

Draco salió con Smoking puesto.- Y que tal me veo?

.- Vas a deslumbrar a Granger.- Blaise rió.

.- Ye ves fantastico, ni en tu boda con Astoria te veías tan bien.- Theo declaró.

Draco sonrió y dió media vuelta para cambiarse.

Queria que esta boda fuera perfecta y definitiva.

DM/HG

Estaban en una joyeria, Draco queria escogerle un anillo a Lily, uno que simbolizara el compromiso con ella. Una unión de padre- hija.

.- Ves algo que te guste para Lily?.- Blaise le susurró a su hijo.

Aidan negó. Todo era muy grande para ella. Salió a la calle decepcionado cuando vió en la tienda del frente una muñeca como la que Lily llevaba en sus zapatos. Cruzó la calle y se pegó al aparador. Había muchas cosas de esa monita y sus ojos se desviaban de un lado al otro.

Entró a la pequeña tienda. Le gustó mucho una pulcera que tenia a Kitty en piezas pequeñas, la torre eiffel, un avión y mas kittys alrededor.

.- Aidan.- Blaise entró a la tienda acalorado.- no vuelvas a irte sin avisar.- se habia asustando cuando no lo vió y buscó alrededor y no lo encontró hasta que los gemelos dijeron que habia cruzado la calle.

.- Padre, encontre algo para Lily.- Aidan sonrió y le señaló la pulserita.

Blaise frunció el ceño.- Crees que le guste eso Aidan?

El niño asintió efusivamente.

Blaise suspiró y pidió la pulsera envuelta para regalo.

Aidan guardo la cajita en la bolsa de su pantalón, contento.

DM/HG

Habían llegado a casa para dejar los vestidos y demas que compraron para la boda.

.- Es muy cansado ir a la parte Muggle.- Narcissa se dejó caer cansada en el sillón cercano.

Hermione solo sonrió.- bueno, tiene sus ventajas ir como sus desventajas. Cargar las compras es tedioso.

Luna tambien se sentó.- a mi me gusta ir a la parte muggle.

.- Abuela, me podrías enseñar una foto del abuelo Lucius.- Lili pidió.

Hermione se tensó. Narcissa asintió a Lily y fué hasta el estudio y sacó un album.

Hermione miró a Luna.

Narcissa regresó con Lily y la tomó en brazos, la sentó en su regazo y abrió el album.

.- Esta la tomaron el día de nuestra boda.- Narcissa señaló una donde salían Lucius y ella después de la ceremonia.

.- Es el abuelo Lucius?.- Lily preguntó.

.- Si cariño, es abuelo Lucius. Y mira, esta la tomaron cuando tu papi nació y lo presentamos.

Pero Lily no vió la siguiente foto, se quedo mirando la foto que le devolvía una sonrisa de Lucius.

.- Mi abuelo me hubiera querido, abuela?.- Lily acarició la foto.

Hermione abrió la boca pero la volvió a cerrar.

.- Lily, tu abuelo...

.- Se hubiera vuelto loco contigo, mi pequeña flor.- Interrumpió Draco dandole un beso a Hermione.

Todos los hombres hicieron aparición en el salón.

.- Papi, fuimos a comprar vestidos para mami y para mi.- Lily dijo entusismada.

Draco la tomó en brazos y le dió un beso en la mejilla.- me imagino que son hermosos.

Lily asintió.- Mami se ve como una princesa.

.- Draco.- Narcissa siseó.- no intentes que mi nieta te diga como es el vestido de Hermione. Es una sorpresa.

.- Lo siento, tenia que probar.- Draco rió.

Aidan fué hasta Lily.- Hola Lily.

.- Hola Aidan.- Lily le sonrió.

Aidan miró a Blaise y él le hizo un gesto para que siguiera adelante.

Aidan sacó la cajita de su bolsillo.- te traje esto.

Draco rodó los ojos y Hermione sonrió ante el gesto del niño.

Lily tomó la caja y la abrió. Un grito de alegría salio de ella.- gracias, me gusta mucho, es...es hermosa.

Blaise alzo las cejas haciendo una nota mental de no volver a dudar de loa gustos de su hijo.


	31. CUANDO SEAS MI ESPOSA

.- Señor Potter, traigo buenas noticias.- William Brennan, su abogado le dijo.

Harry suspiró.-Digame.

.- Son verdaderas las cuentas de San Mungo. No me dijeron nada de la niña, no soy familiar directo ni tengo una carta firmada para pedir información. Señor Potter, segun las cuentas de San Mungo datan desde que la niña nació.

Harry estrelló su puño en la mesa.- Cuales son las buenas noticias?

.- Bueno, si usted esta de acuerdo en deshacerse de una de sus cámaras en Gringotts podríamos hacer algo.- William terminó.

Harry lo miró.- una cámara?

William asintió.- No todo lo de las cuentas le corresponde a usted, la pensión si, pero lo de las cuentas se dividen entre usted y la Señora Granger.

Harry sonrió.- De hecho habia planeado dejarle una de mis cámaras a mi hija. Eso no es problema.

.- Entonces hagamos esto...

DM/HG

Draco llevó a Lily a dormir. Había sido un día largo para ella. La acostó en su cama y la tapó.

Hermione le dió un beso en la mejilla y salieron de su habitación.

Draco tomó a Hermione de la mano y la llevó a su habitación.

.- Tengo que ir pasado mañana a Londres. Hay un caso ahí y debo hacer investigación. Ustedes vendran conmigo.- Draco se acercó a Hermione.

Ella solo asintió.- Es un caso como el de Lily?

Draco asintió.- Es el nieto de Fudge. Tiene 11 años y recientemente se le ha declarado en coma y no saben porqué.

Hermione suspiró.

Draco le acarició la mejilla y uno de sus manos fué hacia su cintura.- quisiera que ya estuviesemos casados y presentarte como mi esposa en ves de mi prometida.

Hermione separó los labios y su respiración se agitó.

Draco bajó sus labios hacia los de ella y los rozó con los suyos.- Hermione, yo te quiero.

Hermione estaba sorprendida y no sabía que decir.

.- Te quiero desde hace tanto tiempo.- Draco declaró.

.- No sé que decir, Draco.- Hermione soltó pero Draco la acalló con un beso.

Hermione jadeó. No entendía que le pasaba. Que era lo que Draco le producia? Era algo intenso.

De pronto sintió su espalda tocar la pared y abrió los ojos.- Draco, que quieres decir con desde hace tiempo?

Draco bajo sus labios al cuello de la castaña.- Desde que me pegaste ese puñetazo en la cara.

Hermione gimió, Draco estaba bajando sus labios hacia su pecho.

.- Te deseo Hermione.- Draco se sinceró.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

.- Tu me deseas?.- Draco le preguntó.

.- No he estado con nadie mas desde Harry.- Hermione confesó.

Draco la miró unos segundos antes de volver a reclamar sus labios.

.- Me deseas?.- Draco volvió a preguntar.

Hermione asintió sonrojada.

Eso era lo que Draco esperaba y la soltó.

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida.

.- Cuando te haga el amor, quiero que sea especial y quiero que cuando pase seas mi esposa.- Draco volvió a besarla.

Hermione se derritió ante las palabras de Draco.

.- Te deseo Hermione, no sabes cuanto, pero seras mi esposa cuando te haga mi mujer.- Draco se separó de ella un poco.- mereces eso.

Hermione lo abrazó.

DM/HG

Astoria y Marcus estaban en San Mungo.

Astoria se habia sentido mas esa semana.

.- Señores Flint.- el medimago de guardía entró.- Me ha dicho su esposo que ha estado indispuesta este semana que pasó.

Astoria asintió. Marcus la llevó porque Astoria se habia negado a tener relaciones por sentirse mal.

.- Puede acostarse en la camilla.- le dijo a Astoria.

Ella asintió y se acostó.

.- Voy a hacer un hechizo simple primero y despues veremos si necesita algo mas complejo.- El medimago lanzó uno de test de embarazo.

Dos luces salieron de su vientre.

El medimago sonrió.- felicidades, esta embarazada.

Astoria jadeó y Marcus sonrió.- esta seguro?

El medimago asintió.- y no solo uno, seran dos bebés.

Marcus se acercó a Astoria.- ves, Merlín nos bendijo con dos bebés por lo que se tardó en enviarnos uno.

El medimago les entregó una receta.- surtanla en la farmacia, son vitaminas y pociones para las nauseas. Debe cuidarse de ahora en delante, Señora Flint.

Astoria asintió sin hablar.

.- Muchas gracias, lo estabamos intentando.- Marcus abrazó al medimago.


	32. EMCUENTROS

.- Medimago Adrian.- grito Lily con entusiasmo.

.- Lily?.- Adrian corrió hasta ellas.- Lily y tu oxigeno? Merlín Hermione la traes de nuevo?

Hermione negó.- Venimos con Draco, vino a ver al nieto de Fudge y Lily queria saludarte.

.- Ya no necesito el oxigeno del tanque.- Lily dijo contenta.

Adrian estaba feliz de verla tan bien.

.- Tengo zapatos, Medimago Adrian, papá me los compró.- Lily le contaba feliz.

.- Son hermosos, pequeña flor.- Adrian le dió un beso en la mejilla.- te he extrañado.

Lily te ha traido algo de Francia.- Hermione sacó una caja de chocolates.

.- Papi dice que son los mejores.- Lily sonrió.

.- Muchas gracias princesa, los probaré.- Adrian acarició su mejilla.

.- Medimago Adrian, favor de presentarse en Urgencias.- Se oyó una voz.

.- Debo irme, pero me gustaría verlas después.- Adrian les dijo antes de irse.

Hermione extrañaba trabajar ahí.

.- Mami, podemos ir al Callejón Diagón, quisiera comprarle algo a mi abuela y a mi amigo Aidan.

Hermione asintió y dejó en recepción un mensaje para Draco.

Fueron a la red flu y aparecieron en el Caldero chorreante y de ahí al callejón.

.- Tienes pensado que llevarle a Aidan?.- Hermione preguntó.

Lily negó.

.- Podemos ir a la tienda de Quidditch y llevarle un equipo de mantenimiento para la escoba que le regalaste en su cumpleaños.- Hermione ofreció.

Lily negó.

.- Quieres ir con Tíos Fred y George?

.- Hermione.- la llamó una voz conocida a su espalda.

Ella se quedó estática, Lily se giró y le sonrió a la persona que llamó a su mamá.

DM/HG

Draco estaba con las preguntas a la hija de Fudge.

Se enteró que el pequeño tenía crisis de ausencia hasta que un día se quedó en coma. De eso ya 6 meses atras.

Trataba de entender la palabras de la llorona mamá y no pude evitar compararla con el temple de Hermione.

.- Necesita tranquilizarse para poder entenderla.- Draco le dijo algo desesperado.

En eso entró la recepcionista y le entregó una nota.

Era de Hermione, irian al callejón Diagon y después a Malfoy Manor.

.- Haré unas muestras de sangre e iré a mi laboratorio, quiero empezar de cero.- Draco informó y se levantó para sacar sangre del niño.- vendré mañana cuando tengo algunos resultados.

DM/HG

Harry le sonrió a su hija.- Hola Lily.- saludó.

.- Hola.- Lily regresó el saludo.- eres el amigo de mi mamá?

Hermione la cambió de lado.- Era Lily, era mi amigo.

Harry se puso serio.- Me llamo Harry, Lily. Que hermosa eres.

.- También era amigo de mi papá?.- Lily pegó.

Harry entre cerró los ojos.- Tu papá?

.- Harry.- Hermione le advirtió negando con la cabeza.

.- No le has dicho, Mione? Lily, Malfoy no es...

.- Papi.- Lily gritó.

Hermione estaba aliviada de ver a Draco.

.- Mi bellisima princesa.- Draco la tomó en brazos y besó a Hermione.

.- Potter, tienes un orden de restricción que deberías estar cumpliendo.- Draco gruñó.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.- Vengo del Ministerio, voy a cambiar eso.

Hermione se quedó en shock.

.- Papi, me quiero ir.- Lily no queria estar ahí. Ese señor ponia mal a su mamá.

.- Claro que si Lily, nos iremos ahora.- Draco tomó a su esposa de la cintura y desaparecieron.

DM/HG

Aparecieron en Malfoy Manor y Draco llevaba a Lily y Hermione que caminaba como autómata.

Maldijo a Potter.

Fueron recibidos por los elfos.

Draco subió a Lily a su habitación y la dejó en la cama con los kittys.

.- No tardo, amor, debo hablar con tu mami.- Draco beso su frente.

.- Papi, no me gustó ese hombre. Mami se puso triste.- Lily declaró.

.- No te preocupes Lily, me aseguraré de que no lo vuelvan a ver.- Draco le sonrió a Lily antes de salir.

DM/HG

Harry maldijo a Malfoy. Porqué su Lily le decia papi a él?

Su hija era hermosa, con esos increibles ojos que sacó de Lilian Potter.

Como quiera abrazarla y tenerla en sus brazos.

.- Pronto Lily.- Se dijo.


	33. PROPUESTA

.- Hermione.- Draco la encontró sentada en el sillón de dos plazas con las piernas abrazadas.

Draco la cargó y la sentó en su regazo.- Te prometo que no dejaré que se les vuelva a acercar.

.- Por que ahora le dió por ser un padre? Porqué cuando lo necesité él no apareció? Porque cuando somos felices viene a arruinarlo?.- Hermione decía todo aquello llorando de rabia.

.- Eres feliz?.- Draco la miró.

Hermione asintió y lo besó.- tu nos enseñaste a serlo.

Draco la beso apasionadamente.- no dejaré que se les acerque de nuevo. Lily ya es mi hija y la amo como tal. Quiero reconocerla. Quiero que ustedes dos lleven mi apellido. Quiero que seas mi esposa pero tambien mi mujer. No porque tengas que sino porque lo quieras.

Hermione asintió.- Lo quiero, Draco.

Draco le quitó el anillo que le habia puesto, era un anillo de la bóveda de los Malfoy pero su madre le había dado el anillo que usó por años.

Se puso de rodillas y abrió una cajita donde guardaba el anillo de su madre.- Hermione Jean Granger, te casarías conmigo?

.- Si

Draco sacó el anillo y se lo colocó en su dedo, se levantó y la besó.

.- Mami.- Lily la llamó y se separaron.

.- Vamos a ver a nuestra hija.- Draco la tomó de la mano y juntos fueron a la habitación de Lily.

Una lechuza repiqueteaba en la ventana de Lily.

Hermione abrió para que entrara y dejó la carta junto con un paquete de dulces.

Hermione abrió la carta y dejo escapar el aire.

.- Es de Aidan, amor.- Hermione le entregó la carta a Lily.

Draco frunció el ceño.- porque le escribe?

Hermione le dió un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.- son amigos.

Lily estaba feliz de que Aidan le escribiera.

.- Yo te la leo princesa.- Draco ofreció.

.- Se leer papá.- Lily le respondió pegando la carta a su pecho.

Draco refunfuñó.- Que dice tu amigo?

.- Papá!.- Lily lo reprendió.

.- Esta bien, esta bien.- Draco se cruzó de brazos.

Hermione juntó los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

Lily abrió la carta.

Hola Lily.

Te extraño, quisiera haber podido ir contigo y conocer Londres, mi mamá me hablaba mucho de donde creció.

Papá dice que es hermoso.

Tambien dice que venden unos dulces increibles y que hay una tienda enorme de articulos de bromas.

Sé que no puedes comer dulces pero estos los puedes chupar y se deshacen en tu boca.

Encontré un libro sobre un niño que encuentra unas habichuelas mágicas. Creo que te gustará.

Aidan Zabini.

Lily sonrió.- Puedo escribirle papi?

.- Necesito saber el contenido de esa carta para darte tinta y papel.- Draco no lo iba a dejar pasar.

.- Draco.- Hermione negó riendo.

.- Anda princesa, enseñale a papá lo que ese niño te escribió.- Draco extendió la mano.

Lily lo pensó y se la entregó.

Draco la leyó y volvió a entregarsela. Salió hasta su oficina y llevó tinta y papel.

.- Gracias papi.- Lily le regaló una de esas sonrisas preparadas para desarmar.- puedo enviarle algunos dulces?

Draco asintió.- Mañana antes de irnos a San Mungo pasaremos por ellos. Debo ir a mi laboratorio a trabajar.

DM/HG

Ginny estaba en San Mungo, había perdido el bebé.

.- Lo siento, hicimos lo que pudimos, el bebé no estaba bien formado.- Adrian se quitó los guantes con pesadez.

.- Cómo que no estaba bien formado, que quiere decir?.- Ginny tartamudeaba.

.- Le faltaban los dedos de los pies y su cerebro era demasiado pequeño.- Adrian suspiró.

Ginny comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

.- Se ha avisado a su esposo el Señor Potter. En su hoja de contactos estaba él.

Ginny negó.- No lo quiero ver, por favor no lo quiero ver.

.- Él esta en recepción, lo llevaran a ver a su hijo al anfiteatro.- Adrian declaró.

DM/HG

Harry iba ido, Ginny habia perdido el bebé que esperaban y ahora lo llevaban a verlo.

.- Esta seguro que quiere verlo, Señor Potter?.- la medimaga Amelia preguntó.

Harry asintió triste.

La medimaga abrió una de las gavetas pequeñas y destapó al niño.

.- Esto es una broma?.- Harry soltó cuando vió al pequeño niño moreno.

.- Nunca bromearia con esto Señor Potter.- La medimaga respondio con el ceño fruncido.

.- Este no es mi hijo.- Harry vociferó.

Amelia revisó la etiqueta.- Es el niño Potter.

.- Este no es mi hijo.- Harry salió a zancadas hacia la habitación de Ginny con un semblante serio y mas que enojado.

Abrió la puerta azotandola.- De quien es ese hijo?.- le preguntó a Ginny.

.- Tuyo por supuesto, era de nosotros.- Ginny chilló.

.- No mientas!.- Harry gritó.- el niño es de piel morena, que yo sepa no tengo familia así y tu tampoco, así que dejate de estupideces y dime de quien es ese niño.

Ginny lloraba a raudales.

.- Señor Potter, le voy a pedir que se retire, esta alterando a la paciente.- Adrian dijo molesto.

.- El niño no es mi hijo, quiten mi apellido que no es un Potter, no lo reconoceré como tal.- Harry gritó antes de salir por la puerta


	34. EXCELENTES NOTICIAS

Ginny habia estado con Dean Thomas en una ocasión cuando Harry estaba de viaje.

Dean y ella se vieron en la inaguración de un bar. Posteriormenete habían salido a charlar y terminaron en la cama de él.

Dean la habia buscado después pidiendole dejar a Harry pero Ginny acostumbra a ser el centro de atención de ser la esposa de Harry Potter no quiso.

Cuando supo que estaba embarazada pensó que era de Harry y se alegró. Lo habían intentado por mucho tiempo.

Ahora le resonaban las palabras de su madre. Los errores de los padres lo pagan los hijos.

Ginny salió de San Mungo y fue a la madriguera. Prepararían el entierro del bebé.

DM/HG

Draco aun investigaba la causa del coma del niño. Tenian ya una semana en Londres.

Draco le había escrito a Theo de lo sucedido con Potter aquel día y le aseguró que tenía excelentes noticias.

Theo llegó a Malfoy Manor con su familia.

.- Traigo excelentes noticias.- Theo anunció.

Draco le encargó a Luna su hija mientras hablaban.

.- Potter ha enviado una demanda de paternidad a mi oficina, claro que tambien al Ministerio de Londres.- Theo les extendió la demanda.

.- Y cuales son las buenas noticias?.- Draco gruñó.

Theo sonrió.- No procederá esa demanda. Hermione, Lily esta registrada como Muggle. Aún no esta registrada en el mundo mágico porque aún no tiene su primera explosión de magia.

.- Y eso es bueno?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Lo mejor.- Theo continuó.- Si es que hay un juicio sera en una corte muggle. Aunque lo dudo. Un juez dictaminará si es valido para ir a juicio.

Draco alzó la ceja.

.- Esque no lo ven? Lily lleva tu ADN Draco, en una prueba de paternidad muggle, ella saldría que es tu hija y de Hermione. Ni siquiera Kingley podria refutar eso. Y por supuesto que no querrá enemistarse con el Ministro Muggle.- Theo terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Hermione sonrió con renovadas fuerzas.

Draco se quedo estático unos segundos y despues rió.- Cuando podemos hacer eso.

.- Theo sacó un pergamino que enviarían al Ministro Muggle de Londres.

.- Solo firmen, ellos darán la fecha y lugar para ir a hacerse los estudios.- Theo le pasó una pluma.

.- Despues de eso podré registrar a Lily como mi hija?.- Draco preguntó ansioso.

Theo asintió.

.- Gracias amigo.- Draco no cabía de felicidad.

.- Gracias Theo.- Hermione le sonrió con ojos vidriosos.

DM/HG

Lily reía de las ocurrencias de los gemelos.

Eran una explosión de energía y vitalidad. Siempre corriendo y gritando.

. Mami dice que podemos invitarte al cine.- Lysander se acercó a ella.

Luna rió.- dije que le preguntariamos a su mamá y a tu papá que si la dejaban ir.

.- Mamá, el tío Draco no la va a dejar.- Lorcan cruzó sus brazos.

.- Que es cine, Tía Luna?.-Lily preguntó cohibida.

.- Es una sala grande, donde ponen películas.- Explicó Luna.

.- Como en la televisión?.- Lily se sorprendió.

.- Mucho mas grande.- Luna rió.

.- Quiero ir tía Luna.- Lily pidió.

.- Le preguntaremos a tu papá.- aseguró Luna.

DM/HG

Dime otra ves porqué accedí a venir.- Draco puso cara de fastidio.

.- Porque tu hija te lo pidió.- Theo le susurró.

.- Esto huele a comida y muggles sin lavar.- Draco hizo una mueca.

Theo rió.- eso mismo dije cuando Luna me arrastró por primera ves.

.- Papi, me compras un helado? Mami dice que venden helados.- Lily miraba a todos lados fascinada con aquel lugar.

Draco sacó su cartera.- Quieren algo mas?

Theo se acerco.- Ya que vas a pagar pide un combo 8, 3 y 6.

Draco refunfuñó y pidió lo que Theo le dijo mas el helado de Lily.

.- Y como piensa que nos llevaremos todo esto?.- Draco le gruñó al empleado de la dulcería.

Hermione y Luna estaban dobladas de la risa al verlos.

.- Hay unas charolas alla, Señor, son para eso.- el empleado dijo apenado.

Hermione le encargo a Luna cargar a Lily y fue por las charolas para poner las cosas.

.- Aquí se ponen los vasos.- Hermione colocó tres vasos de refresco en la charola que tenia tres huecos para ello.

.- Si que estos muggles son ingeniosos.- Draco se admiró.

Hermione rió y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

.- Qu...que conste que me tomaste desprevenido.- Draco declaró viendo a Hermione adelantarse para tomar a Lily.


	35. CERCA DE USTEDES

Draco traia a Lily en brazos.- Gracias papi, me gusto mucho.

Draco rió y la abrazó.- cuando quiera puedo volver a traerte.

.- No estuvo mal he.- Hermione le sonrió a Draco.

.- Debo admitir que me agrado.- Draco tomo su mano y la beso.

.- Los invitamos a cenar.- Theo dijo.

Hermione asintió y fueron hasta el auto que Draco habia rentado para moverse esos días que estuvieran en Londres.

Emprendieron el camino a un restaurant lujoso en el centro de Londres.

Los dueños eran magos y solo se permitía la entrada a magos. Dando así la imagen de un restaurant imposible de reservación para los muggles.

Lily iba emocionada con la vista del restaurant, tenia un cielo encantado como el de Hogwarts.

.- Doctor Malfoy.- Alfred Louvier dueño del restaurant reconoció al rubio.

.- Señor Louvier, que agradable sorpresa. Como esta su esposa?.- Draco pregunto jovial.

.- Muy bien, Señor Malfoy, por favor pasen por aquí, les daré una mesa exclusiva.- Alfred los llevó hasta la planta alta a una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal donde se podía ver medio Londres.

Theo alzo las cejas hacia Draco.

.- Su esposa fue mi paciente.- Draco explicó.

Alfred volvió a su mesa trayendo el mejor vino tinto del restaurant.- cortesía de la casa, en seguida mando el mesero. Que disfruten la velada.

.- Gracias.- Agradecieron.

Draco le sacó la silla a Hermione para que se sentara.

Después el se sentó con Lily en su regazo.

Theo sento a sus niños.

.- Te gusta Lily, papá nos trae a cenar aquí cuando veniamos a Londres.- dijo Lorcan.

.- Es muy bonito.- Lily sonrió.

El mesero llegó con la carta.

.- Mira Lily esto es delicioso.- Lyssader apuntó a lo que decía Langosta.

.- No puedo comer nada de eso.- Lily sonrio de medio lado.

Theo miro a Luna.

.- Pero lo harás algún día mi princesa y ese día te prometí atiborrarnos de pasteles y chocolate.- Draco le dijo.

Lily asintió un poco triste.

.- Te pediré la sopa de verduras y pediré que te la licuen, si?.- Hermione le dijo.

Lily asintió.

DM/HG

Harry los había seguido, no podía dejar de admirara a su hija pero le ponia furioso que abrazara a Malfoy y le dedicara esas sonrisas tan parecidas a su madre.

Toda la función de cine la observó, a su Lily, sentada en las piernas de Malfoy y por la expresión de asombro podia decir que Lily jamás había ido a un cine.

Despues los siguió hasta que entraron a un auto. Le puso un rastreador y lo llevó a un restaurant lujoso.

Harry hizo una mueca, no gastaria sus galeones entrando ahí.

Habia pedido sus vacaciones y se habia tomado esa semana para seguirlos.

Harry sabía que estaban en Londres porque Malfoy estaba trabajando en San Mungo. Despues de eso, Hermione sola llevar a su hija al Londres Muggle y le mostraba lugares. Todo aquello Harry solia verlas de lejos.

Si no hubiera sido un imbecil ahora podía estar disfrutando de la compañía de ellas y estar sentando al lado de Lily como lo hacia Malfoy.

Cerro los puños al recordarlo llegar con ropa casual al museo y tomar a Lily en brazos y explicarle todo con paciencia a lo cual Lily lo abrazaba y besaba en la mejilla.

Harry pateó un bote de basura y se maldijo por haber creido en Ginny, su perra esposa mentirosa.

Ardia de rabia al recordar aquel niño que creyó su hijo.


	36. PRUEBA DE PATERNIDAD

Como dijo Theo dias atras todo se habia manejado por lo muggle ya que Lily estaba registrada como muggle.

Los habían citado en una clínica cerca del Ministerio que trabajaba con magos y muggles.

Malfoy, Hermione y Lily llegaron temprano y fueron llevados a un cuartito donde sacarian las muestras.

A los tres les pasaron un cotonete grande por la boca.

.- Para que es eso papi? .- Lily preguntó.

.- Para poder reconocerte como mi hija. Toman muestras para ver si soy apto para ser tu padre.- Draco explicó.

.- Pero ya eres mi papá.- Lily dijo abrazandolo.

.- Asi es Lily, pero en el mundo un padre debe tener pruebas para reclamar a un hijo como suyo. Todo es por las leyes. No te preocupes mi pequeña princesa. Soy tu papá y eso no cambiará.

Hermione les sonrió.

En otro lado en la misma clínica tambien sacaban las muestras de Harry.

Ambos abogados estaban en el laboratoria checando que todo fuera segun la ley y sin ninguna alteración.

Como clínica mágica había logrado reducir los tiempos de cultivo y los resultados tardarian un par de horas.

Draco, Hermione y Lily decidieron llevar a Lily a la tienda de los gemelos. Lily queria llevarle algo a Aidan.

La tienda estaba llena como siempre.

.- Mi pequeña flor de campo.- Fred se les acercó.

.- Tío Fred.- Lily extendió sus manitas hacia él.

Fred la tomó en brazos y besó sus mejillas.- que te has hecho en el cabello. Tienes que darnos la receta.

Lily rió complacida.- Es mi color tío Fred, un día desperte así. Me parezco a mi Abuela Cissy.

Fred asintió y le dió la mano a Draco.- Que tal? Hermione, ven aqui.- Fred la abrazó.

.- Hola Fred, Lily queria venir porque quiere buscarle un regalo a su amigo.- Hermione sonrió.

.- Con que un amigo, he?.- George apareció.

.- Tío George.- Lily saludo.

George saludó a Draco, abrazó a Hermione y cargó a Lily.- Nuestra pequeña flor de campo ha crecido. Estas mas hermosa cada día.

.- Ya tengo papá tío George.- Lily anunció sonriente.

.- Eso oímos.- Fred dijo.- un padre muy afortunado por tenerte como hija.

.- Mucho.- Draco soltó.

.- Veo que tambien tienes zapatos.- George agregó.

.- Papá me los compró y mi abuela me compro una zapatillas azules de bailarina.- Lily contó.

.- Estan de lujo, Lily.- Fred dijo al verlos.

.- Recibiste nuestra muestra de artículos?.- George preguntó.

.- La muestra que estalló en nuestra estancia?.- Draco dijo entre dientes.

.- No, estalló?.- Fred se pasó una mano por el cabello.

.- No lo abrieron a tiempo.- Agregó George.

.- Lo sentimos, es por seguridad, le enviamos algunos productos a Lily y nos da su opinión a cambio de un galeón.- Fred explicó.

.- Tío, quiero de ese polvo peruano, la serpiente de dulce y la goma para los zapatos.- Lily pidió.- tengo 63 galeones.

Fred y George rieron.

.- Y para quien es la serpiente de Dulce?.- George preguntó inquisitivamente.

.- Para Aidan, es un amigo, vive en Francia.- Lily sabía que su tío George era celoso como su papá.

.- Y cuantos años tiene ese amigo tuyo?.- George alzó una ceja.

.- 5, acaba de cumplirlos, le hicieron una fiesta y llevaron un show de perros, nos pintaron la cara de conejos y jugamos con barro.- Lily confesó.

.- Ajam, con que tiene 5 años he? Y cuales son sus intenciones contigo mi pequeña flor?.- George inquirió.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

.- George, es un niño y es su amigo.- Hermione reprendió.

.- Tenía que saber, Mione.- George le sonrió a Lily.

.- Por fin alguien me entiende.- Dijo Draco.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Ustedes dos deberian formar un club y ponerle celosos sin motivo.

.- No es sin motivo, Mione, tu nos hiciste tíos de Lily y nosotros debemos protegerla, incluso de niños de 5 años.- George se excusó.

Draco asintió.

Hermione solo movió la cabeza y Lily le dió un beso a George.

.- Ahh ahh pequeña flor de campo, no quieras comprarme con besos.- George reprendió.

.- Ohh dejala George, dame a mi sobrina que ya la tuviste mucho tiempo, quiero mostrarle los nuevos productos.- Fred la tomó en brazos y subieron hasta el segundo piso de la tienda. Se fijó que no los siguieran y le dió a Lily un collar con una pequeña Kitty.

.- Gracias Tio Fred.- Lily sonrió encantada con el regalo.

.- No es solo un collar, esto es de mi invención, yo tengo uno y nos podemos comunicar si algun dia necesitas preguntarme algo o quieras platicar, solo tomalo con tu mano y piensa lo que diras.

Lily tomó la kitty y pensó una pregunta

.- Y mi padrino?

El collar de Fred tomó vida y le susurró la pregunta. Fred tomó su collar y penso la respuesta. La kitty de Lily tomo vida.- tiene un juego el sabado, estará en bulgaria.

Lily sonrió encantada.- Gracias tío Fred.- lo abrazó.


	37. HIJA

.- Que sabes de la rata de alcantarilla?.- George le preguntó a Hermione cuando Fred y Lily desaparecieron.

.- Venimos de hacernos una prueba de paternidad porque el metió una demanda.- Hermione bufó.

Draco soltó una carcajada.- Supongo la rata de alcantarilla es Potter.

George se rió con él.- supones bien. Ni Ron, Fred y yo le perdonamos lo que le hizo a Mione junto con Ginny.

Draco asintió.- te entiendo y loa admiro porque a pesar de ser de su familia apoyaron a Hermione.

.- Como no hacerlo, cuando uno ve a Lily quedas prendado de ella. Totalmente enamorado. Fred y yo la cargamos cuando solo tenia una semana y ella abrió esos bellos y hermosos ojos y me vió. Asi de facil quede enamorado de la bella brujita.

.- Muy de acuerdo contigo, ella te atrapa completamente.- Draco recordó el día que llegó a la UCI y la miró a los ojos.

.- Bueno y cuando será la boda.- George preguntó.

.- El mes que viene, esperen la invitacion.- Hermione aseguró.

Fred bajo con Lily que ya venia adormilada.

Draco la tomó en brazos y Lily acomodo la cabeza en su hombro.

Fred le entregó a Hermione una bolsa con lo que Lily habia pedido.

.- Gracias.- Hermione les sonrió a ambos y los abrazó.- nos vemos en la boda.

Draco les dió la mano a los dos.

Regresaron a la clínica donde ya deberia estar lista la prueba.

Hermione iba nerviosa, Draco estaba confiado.

Se toparon con Harry que estaba en una salita aparte esperando el dictamen.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y ambos se sentaron en unas de las sillas que habia.

Harry solo miraba a Lily en el regazo de Draco.

.- Esto no deberia haber pasado, Hermione si hubieramos llegado a un acuerdo.- Harry dijo entre dientes.

.- No, esto no deberia haber pasado nunca.- Hermione dijo molesta.

Harry iba a replicar cuando llegaron los dos abogados y el juez.

.- Se dictamina que hoy, 5 de Abril del año en curso, la menor conocida como Lilian Granger, hija de la Señora Hermione Jean Granger sea reconocida por su padre, según los estatutos de la ley de protección al menor.

Los resultados de las pruebas obtenidas de los individuos Draco Lucius Malfoy y Harry James Potter, solo uno obtuvo el 96% de compatibilidad con la menor.

La menor Lilian Granger hoy será reconocida por su padre el Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó y besó a Lily que estaba dormida.

.- Eso no puede ser cierto.- Harry gritó.- Ella es mi hija. Que hiciste Malfoy, a quien compraste, tu no eres su padre.

.- Te equivocas Potter, no necesito comprar a nadie. Estaba seguro que ella era mi hija y yo que tu cuidaria mis palabras, estas sugiriendo que el juez esta comprado.- Draco dijo calmado, no quería que Lily despertara.

El juez miró a Harry.- le sugiero retire sus palabras señor Potter y no vuelva a repetir algo similar.

Harry estaba rojo de furia y salió de la clinica azotando la puerta.

.- Señora Granger, Señor Malfoy les hago entrega de el papel oficial, Lilian es una Malfoy.- El juez les dió el pergamino.

.- Gracias Señor Juez.- Draco le dió la mano.

Draco abrazó a Hermione con un brazo

.- te dije, Lily es mi hija.

Theo les sonrió.- Felicidades Draco, Hermione.

.- Esto hay que celebrarlo.- Theo dijo emocionado.

.- Nos iremos a Francia hoy.- Draco le dijo a Hermione.

.- Papi.- Lily hablo adormilada.

.- Dime, mi pequeña.- Draco sobó su espaldita.

.- Quiero ver a mi abuela.- Lily habia soñado con Narcissa. La extrañaba.

.- Si Lily, regresaremos a Francia con tu abuela.- Draco declaró.

Lily le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.- te quiero mucho papi.

Draco la abrazó y besó.- Te quiero mucho, hija.


	38. LA BODA

Habían regresado a Francia hacia un mes.

Hoy era la boda. Luna y Narcissa ayudaban a Hermione a cambiarse.

.- Siento que te falta algo.- dijo Narcissa.

.- Esta hermosa.- Luna comentó.

.- Quizas te falta esto.- Narcissa sacó un estuche con una tiara de diamantes.- Mi madré la usó en su boda y me la dió a mi cuando me casé con Lucius, ahora te la entrego a ti y algún día se la darás a Lily.

.- Ohh Cissy es hermosa, pero porqué me la entregas a mi?, deberías guardarla.- Hermione tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

.- Porque eres la indicada para mi hijo.- Narcissa se la puso y el velo por debajo.- Ahora si estas completa.

Pansy se asomó.- Listas? Lily ya está. Hermione, te ves hermosa.

.- Gracias.- Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

George la esperaba para entregarla.- Wow, Hermione, estas preciosa. Debo darte esto.- le puso un collar con un diamante.

.- Gracias George.- Hermione le tomó el brazo.

.- Así se completa el dicho Algo nuevo, algo prestado, algo viejo y algo azul.

Luna y Theo entraron por la alfombra. Eran padrinos de anillos.

Después Pansy y Blaise. Eran padrinos de lazo.

Luego Narcissa que traía cargada a Lily con su hermoso vestido azul robando suspiros de los invitados.

Narcissa y Lily les tenían un regalo a Draco y Hermione.

La marcha nupcial sonó y apareció Hermione del brazo de George. Los gemelos y Ron se habían hechado un volado a ver quien la entregaba siendo el ganador George.

.- No me dejes caer.- Hermione le susurró a George.

.- Nunca.- George le sonrió.

Hermione veía a Draco sonreirle.

Al llegar hasta él, George le dió un beso en la frente y se la entregó a Draco.- Hazla feliz.

Draco asintió y tomó la mano de Hermione.

Estamos aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la unión entre el Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy y La Señorita Hermione Jean Granger.

Si alguien tiene algún impedimento a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Pasó un momento en silencio.

Draco Lucius Malfoy,

Acepta por legítima esposa a la Señorita Hermione Jean Granger?

Draco sonrió ...Acepto.

Hermione Jean Granger,

Acepta por legítimo esposo al

Señor Draco Lucius Malfoy?

Hermione no dejó de sonreir...Acepto.

Por favor los anillos.

Theo y Luna los entregaron.

Draco tomó el de Hermione.

Llegaste a mi vida cuando me creí vencido, me diste el amor que me faltaba y me regalaste algo valiosisimo e invaluable. Hoy con este anillo te desposo para amarte, respetarte y adorarte todos los días de mi vida.

Hermione soltó unas lágrimas y tomó el anillo de Draco.

Nuestras vidas cambiaron gracias a ti, conocí un lado del cual me enamoré, eres un hombre completo que tendré el privilegio de llamar esposo. Me has regalado el mundo en un frasco pequeño. Te has dado a ti por completo y hoy con este anillo te desposo para amarte, respetarte y adorarte todos los días de mi vida.

Hermione le puso el anillo.

Draco sacó un estuche y sacó otro anillo y le hizo un gesto a su madre para que acercara a Lily.

Narcissa se levanto y la acercó.

Lily, mi preciosa princesa.

Cambie mi vida, mi tiempo y mi forma de pensar por ti. Prometo protegerte, guiarte y enseñarte a vivir. Le pido a la vida que me permita vivir muchos años para acompañarte en lo dulce y en lo amargo. Darte grandes alas para que vueles mas alto. Hoy te entrego este anillo como simbolo de mi promesa.

Lily lo abrazó.- Te quiero mucho papi.

Hermione estaba llorando de felicidad.

Draco le puso el anillo a Lily y la beso en la frente.

Narcisa se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y volvió a su lugar.

Luna, Pancy, Ron, los gemelos y otros invitados se limpiaban tambien las lagrimas.

Por el poder que me dió el Ministerio Frances los declaro Marido y Mujer.

Les presento al Señor y la Señora Malfoy.

Todos aplaudieron.


	39. SORPRESA

.- Fué una hermosa ceremonia.- Pansy le comentó a Blaise.

.- Muy emotiva.- Blaise comentó.

Estaban en la celebración. Rentaron un exclusivo salón de fiestas, todo estaba adornado en blanco y azul sin flores.

.- Abuela, ya podemos darles mi regalo?.- Lily sonrió.

Narcissa asintió y se levantó con Lily en brazos y fué hasta los músicos y les pidió un momento.

La banda paró y todos se giraron para mirar a Narcissa en el micrófono.

.- Hermione y Draco, Lily quiere darles su regalo.

Narcissa la puso en el micrófono.

.- Mami, sé que sufriste conmigo cuando estaba en el hospital.

A veces te oía llorar por las noches cuando pensabas que estaba dormida.

Eso fué hasta que llegó papá y me curó.

Hermione lloraba por las palabras de su hija.

.- Papi, eres el mejor papá del mundo y te quiero mucho. Hiciste feliz a mamá y a mi. Hoy quiero hacerlos felices.

Narcissa bajó a Lily y sus pies tocaron el piso, traia sus zapatos especiales.

Hermione se levantó y llevó sus manos a la boca.

Lily se detuvo un momento de Narcissa y después agarró impulso dando sus primeros pasos ante sus papás.

Draco se levantó y fue hasta Lily hincandose a unos pasos para que llegara a sus brazos.

.- Tu puedes Lily.- le dijo abriendo sus brazos.

Lily daba pequeños pasos titubeantes pero se mantenía de pie.

Hermione llego detras de Draco.- Vamos, amor, tu puedes.

Lily sonrió y dió dos pasos mas y llegó hasta Draco.

Todos aplaudieron los pasos de Lily.

Draco la levantó y le dió besos en sus mejillas.- Te amo hija, me has dado el mejor regalo de todos.

.- Estas feliz, Papi?.- Lily preguntó inocente.

.- Mucho, me hiciste muy feliz, Lily.- Draco la abrazó.

.- Mami, estas feliz?

Hermione la cargó.- Mucho mi amor, eres mi gran regalo. Gracias Cissy.

Los gemelos llegaron hasta ellos.- Felicidades pequeña flor de campo. Sabiamos que algún día darías tus primeros pasos.

.- Gracias tio Fred y George.- Lily les dedicó una sonrisa devastadora.

Aidan llegó.- ya puedes caminar Lily.

.- Quien eres?.- preguntó George.

.- Aidan, Señor, soy amigo de Lily.- el niño se presentó.

.- Aahh eres el niño que le manda cartas he?.- George levantó una ceja.

.- Tio George.- Lily reprendió.

George levantó las manos.- no dije nada malo.

Todos se rieron.

DM/HG

Harry habia regresado a su casa en el Valle de Godric.

Por fin salió lo de su divorcio y había ganado la casa.

Ahora estaba en el ático empacando cosas viejas, no quería nada de Ginny.

Cajas y cajas de vestidos que solo se puso una vez y que deshecho.

.- Que desperdicio de dinero. Dónde esta él cuando su esposa gastaba miles de galeones? Porqué permitió ese derroche?

Aventó una caja y varias cayeron a sus pies.

Una se abrió y salieron papeles de ella.

Harry bufó y las levantó. Le llamó la atención dos cartas envueltas en cinta.

Las desató, tenían la letra de Hermione con su nombre.

Las abrió.

Harry: No se como decirte esto suavemente. Estoy embarazada y si, es tuyo. No te pido nada solo...Se que me pediste que no te contactara. Pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo.

Hermione J.

Harry se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo estiró. Abrió la otra carta.

Harry: la bebé esta muy mal. Por favor, por favor, comunicate conmigo. La he llamado Lilian porque tiene los ojos de tu madre. En verdad te necesito a mi lado.

Harry estaba en shock. Ginny le había ocultado esas cartas.

Revolvió la caja y encontró otra dirigida a Ginny.

Sra. Potter: no se preocupe, jamás volveré a escribirle a su esposo. Fue muy clara. Mi hija es solo mía y no le pediré dinero. De eso también fué clara. Solo le pido una sola cosa. No me vuelva a buscar y si algún día nos vemos no le conozco.

Gracias por "abrirme los ojos".

Hermione J.

Harry no podía creerlo. Tomó las cartas y se apareció en la madriguera.


	40. NOCHE DE BODAS

Hermione y Draco se despidieron de todos. Se irian a Italia por 3 días, ni Hermione ni Draco querían dejar mucho tiempo a Lily y a Narcissa que se quedarian en casa de Blaise.

Draco activó el traslador y llegaron a un lujoso hotel mágico.

.- Buenas noches, tenemos reservación.- Draco le dijo a la recepcionista del hotel.

.- A nombre de quien?

.- Draco Lucius Malfoy.

.- Suite de recién casados.- La recepcionista le entregó la llave al elfo que ayudaria con sus maletas.

Subieron al elevador hasta la planta mas alta.

El elfo abrió las puertas y una habitación grande se ilumino, una estancia con sillones y un candelabro grande.

Otra puerta daba hacia una habitación en colores oro y blanco lujosa. Con una cama grande con doseles.

El elfo desempacó y acomodó la ropa en el closet.

Draco saco 20 galeones y se los entregó.

.- Gracias Señor, es muy generoso.- respondió el elfo y salió.

Hermione le sonrió a Draco.

Él se acercó a ella y pasó sus manos por su cintura.- Bueno Señora Malfoy, le agrada la habitación?

.- Es hermosa.- Hermione dijo nerviosa.

.- Y no has visto todo.- la tomo de la mano y salieron a la terraza donde una alberca de extendia a lo largo.

Draco comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y quitarse el pantalón.

.- Draco.- Hermione reprendió.

.- Tiene un hechizo, nadie nos ve, amor.- Draco comenzó a bajarle el cierre de su vestido verde oscuro.

Hermione tragó saliva.

.- Se esta sonrojando, Señora Malfoy?.- Draco le susurró al oido.

.- Yo...Draco...- Hermione se calló porque Draco bajó su vestido por los hombros y cayó al suelo dejandola en ropa interior verde de encaje.

Draco se quedó un momento petrificado ante la vista del cuerpo de la castaña.

.- Eres perfecta, esposa.

Draco bajó sus pantalones y los desecho en el suelo quedando en calzoncillos negros brotandole una gran erección.

Draco besó a Hermione y sus manos viajaron hacia sus caderas. Sus dedos engancharon el elastico de sus bragas y las deslizó hacia abajo.

Luego sus labios besaban su clavicula y su cuello dejando suaves besos y desabrochó el lindo sosten verde.

La respiración de ambos estaba agitada.

Draco besó sus pechos chupandolos y mordiendolos.

Hermione arqueó su espalda y gimió.

Draco se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y la cargó y la se metió con ella a la alberca que estaba aclimatada con agua caliente.

La pegó a la pared de la alberca y siguió besandola y su mano iba hacia su centro y acarició con ahínco.

Hermione gimió, se sentía increible lo que Draco le estaba haciendo. Muy diferente de lo que tuvo con Harry.

.- Draco.- Gimió y abrió los ojos cuando sintió que daba en el punto exacto de placer.

.- Si, amor.- Draco sonrió y besó su cuello.

.- Ohh, Draco.- Hermione se retorció en sus brazos.

.- Eres preciosa, Hermione.- Draco siguió con su tortura.

Cuando sintió que ya no podia mas la sacó de la alberca y los metió a la habitación. La acostó en la cama, separó sus piernas y la penetró despacio.- Dulce tortura.- gimió.

Hermione se aferró a su espalda.

.- Respira Hermione.- Draco le dijo cuando la vió reteniendo el aire.

Hermione se mordió el labio y soltó el aire.

Draco se hundió en ella y comenzó un vaiven placentero para ambos.

.- Dilo Hermione, di que eres mía.- Draco instó.

.- Soy...tuya.- Hermione llegó al climax y gritó.

Draco tambien se dejó ir. No podía aguantar mucho mas, ella estaba apretada.


	41. AMANDONOS

Harry llegó a la madriguera totalmente en descontrol y furioso.

.- No pensé que fueras tan vil y rastrera.- Le gritó a Ginny cuando la vió.

.- Harry, que pasó?.- Molly preguntó.

.- Pasó, que Ginny sabía que Lily era mi hija desde el principio y me lo oculto, me ocultó estas cartas y una que Hermione le escribió.- Harry vociferó.

Molly las tomó y las leyó.

Tuvo que sentarse de la impresión.

.- Ginny.- Molly movia la cabeza.- No puedo, no puedo, no te conozco.

.- Aparte que la fuiste a buscar, que le dijiste? Porque yo no te mande.

Ginny se quedo en silencio.

.- Eres despreciable. No te mereces nada, y Merlín sabía que no te merecias a ese bebé. Me has hecho perder lo único bueno que hice.- Harry se paso una mano por la cara derrotado.- olvidate de la pensión que te iba dar. Olvidate de que existo porque si te vuelvo a ver juro que olvidaré que eres una mujer.

.- Harry, lo siento.- Molly le dijo.

.- No basta con sentirlo Señora Weasley, usted consintió esto. Los dos creimos en sus mentiras. Mi hija la perdí ante Malfoy ni mas ni menos.

Y a la mujer que me amó tambien.

Harry regresó al Valle de Godric ido.

Sacó todas las cosas de Ginny y las donó.

DM/HG

.- Buenos días.- Draco besó a su esposa.

.- Buenos dias.- Hermione respondió.

.- Como te sientes?.- Draco preguntó.

Hermione se desperezó.- maravillosa.

.- Iremos a desayunar y después a Venecia a las góndolas.- Draco la besó de nuevo.

Hermione asintió, se metió al baño y Draco la siguió.

Abrió la llave de la ducha y tomó el jabón para enjabonar a su esposa.

Se veía tan linda sonrojada, dejó el jabon a un lado y la tomo de la cintura besandola apasionadamente.

La cargó y la pegó a la pared besandola del cuello mientras que el agua corria por sus cuerpos.

.- Draco, ibamos a desayunar.- Hermione replicó.

.- Si, estoy en ello, sabes demasiado bien.- Draco le dió un mordisco en el cuello.

Hermione gimió y esa fue toda la invitacion que Draco requeria, la posicionó y la penetro.

Hermione se aferro a sus hombros.

Draco comenzó el vaivén a un ritmo apresurado golpeando cada vez en boton sensible de Hermione sacandole gemidos y gritos de placer.

Draco trataba de no dejarse ir hasta que lo hiciera Hermione y apretaba sus labios.

.- Dejalo ir Hermione, estoy a punto. Estas muy apretada.

Hermione en tres embestidas mas tuvo un orgasmo arrasador y Draco junto con ella.

DM/HG

.- Lily, despierta.- Aidan le hacia cosquillas con una pluma en la nariz.

Lily se rasco y abrió los ojos.- Aidan.

El niño sonrió.- Ya era hora. Vamos a desayunar, papá nos llevara a un parque de diversiones, dice que hay juegos de todos.

.- Los vi en la televisión, en una pelicula pero nunca pude ir.- Lily sonreía emocionada.

Aidan le dió los zapatos a Lily y se los puso. Le dió la mano y Lily se sostuvo de él. Iban despacio.

Blaise los vió y sonrió, su hijo era un buen niño, solo esperaba que cuando crecieran no fuera como él.

Su esposa en su lecho de muerte le hizo prometer que lo criaría diferente a como los criaron a ellos.

Si ella lo pudiera ver ahora.

.- Es un buen niño, Daphne.- pensó.

Narcissa se los topó y animó a Lily a seguir, debia fortalecer su seguridad.

.- Si te caes yo te levantaré.- Aidan le dijo a Lily.

.- Abuela, en serio iremos al parque de diversiones?

Narcissa asintió.

.- Gracias abuela, nunca he ido.


	42. GILBERT CRANE

Lily se tapo los ojos cuando la rueda de la fortuna los subio.- Mira Lily, abre los ojos se siente como si estuvieramos volando.

Lily negaba.- Bajame abuela, quiero que baje.

Narcissa no sabía que hacer.

Aidan tomó la mano de Lily.- no te pasará nada Lily.

.- Quiero bajarme.- Lily lloraba asustada.

.- Ahorita pediré que nos dejen bajar Lily.- Narcissa trató.

.- Quiero a mamá, quiero bajarme.- Gritó Lily.

Aidan la abrazó.- Bajenos, mi amiga esta asustada, bajenos.- gritó una y otra ves.

Lily abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo y gritó.

Entre los presentes vió una cara que reconocería en cualquier sitio, se la habia memorizado muy bien.

.- Abuelo.- Grito.- Abuelo Lu.

El hombre la miraba.

Narcissa pensó que estaba pidiendo por él en sus horas de angustia.

.- Abuelo.- Lily estiró su manita.

El hombre se tapó el sol que le pegaba directo.

.- Que no ve que la pequeña esta asustada, bajela.- el hombre pidió al señor de la maquina.

.- Atras Crane, no me dices que hacer, ponte a hacer lo tuyo.

.- Bajalas ahora, la Señora esta desesperada y la niña asustada.- El señor Crane cogeó hasta el joven.- Si no las bajas ahora te voy a...

.- A qué, Crane? No puedes ni andar, eres un viejo cojo.

.- Voy a ir a la oficina.- Crane se giró para caminar hasta la oficina a poner una denuncia a ese mequetrefe. Dió dos pasos cuando oyó los gritos de la niña.

.- Abuelo Lu, no te vayas.- Lily gritó llorosa.

Crane se giró y cojeó de nuevo hacia el mequetrefe y lo golpeó en la cara. Tomó la maquina y bajó la rueda hasta que la niña estuviera en posición de bajar.

Cojeó hasta la canastilla y subió los escalones para sacar a la Señora y los dos niños.

Narcissa lo miró en shock...Lucius.

DM/HG

Hermione y Draco estaban de paseó en una góndola, Hermione había comprado una cámara digital y tomaba fotos de todo.

Draco era un hombre feliz y completo. Hermione era su motor. Ella y Lily eran su destino.

.- Te amo.- Draco le susurró al oido.

Hermione se giró hacia él.- Te amo.

.- No se tú, pero yo quiero regresar a nuestra habitación.- Draco confesó.

Hermione asintió y Draco pidió al gondolero que regresara o los orillara para poder bajar.

Tenía una bruja que complacer.

DM/HG

Blaise se había quedado sentado en una banca. No le gustaba ver de cerca la rueda de la tortura, como la llamaba.

Le compró a Lily y a Aidan un algodón de azúcar y los esperaría ahí.

Su celular sonó y se enfrascó en una discusión con el gerente de una de sus fábricas.

Se alejó del bullicio para poder oír con claridad y no se dió cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando mas alla en la rueda de la tortura.

DM/HG

.- Abuelo Lu.- Lily le sonrió al hombre que cojeaba hacia ella.

Crane le sonrió y separó la banda de seguridad para que bajaran.

.- Lu..Lucius.- la dama dijo en un hilo de voz.

.- No Señora, soy Gilbert Crane.- el hombre contestó y ayudo a la niña a bajar.

Lily lo abrazó.- Abuelo Lu.

Crane sonrió de lado con una mueca.

Narcissa bajo temblorosa.- Lucius, Merlín. Estas vivo.

Crane suspiró.- bajen ya.

.- Lucius, soy Narcissa.

.- Ya le dije que soy Gilbert Crane.

Narcissa cargó a Lily y tomó a Aidan de la mano y siguieron al señor.

Apesar de tener el cabello corto y algunas cicatrices en su rostro Narcissa lo conocia perfectamente.

.- Abuelo Lu.- Lily le daba los brazos.

El señor Crane suspiró exasperado y refunfuñó cojeando.


	43. ABUELO

.- Deje de seguirme, debo ir a la oficina antes de que me despidan.- Crane no sabía porque aquella Señora lo seguía y porque la niña le decía abuelo.

.- Lucius, por favor para .- Narcissa se puso delante de él.

.- Señora, ya le dije que...

.- Crane, has golpeado a uno de los empleados. Toma tus cosas, esta despedido.- El gerente le dijo.

Crane suspiró.

.- Señor, él solo nos ha defendido, mi nieta queria bajar y el joven no nos bajaba apesar de las suplicas y gritos. El señor presente nos bajó. Estará de acuerdo que el Señor no debe ser despedido por eso.

.- Señora..yo no hago las reglas del parque, el Señor Crane esta en prueba.- El gerente dijo con fastidio.

.- Entonces esperen a mi abogado, la segurida de mi nieta era prioridad, si usted despide al señor mi abogado tendrá cerrado este lugar en un santiamen.- Narcissa aseguró enfadada.

Lily lloraba.

El gerente suspiró.- Esta bien Crane, sigue en tu trabajo, por esta te la pa paso, pero a la proxima te vas a la calle.

Crane asintió.

.- Señora.- Se despidió el gerente.

.- No debió hacer eso Señora.- Crane refunfuñó.

.- Abuelo.- Lily estiraba sus bracitos.

Aidan solo miraba.

.- Lo siento pequeña, yo no soy tu abuelo, debo volver al trabajo.- Crane se agarró la rodilla izquierda con dolor.

.- Tienes un lunar, ubicado en la unión de tus piernas.- Narcissa soltó.

Crane refunfuñó.

.- Debo ir a mi lugar de trabajo si no me despedirán.- Crane emprendió el camino.

Narcissa le tomó su brazo izquierdo y levantó su manga...

DM/HG

Hermione estaba agotada, su esposo era insaciable.

Draco la abrazó por la espalda y besó su hombro donde tenía aquella cicatriz.

.- Quien te hizo esto, Hermione?

.- Dolohov en quinto año, cuando fuimos al ministerio por...la profecia a la sala de misterios.

Draco la apretó.- Si no estuviera muerto, yo mismo lo mataba sin varita.

Hermione se giro para estar de frente a él.- Ya no importa, Draco. Sobrevivimos.

.- Porqué siempre seguías a Potter?

.- Era mi amigo, eso hacen los amigos.- Hermione se acomodó en sus brazos.

.- No te merecía.

Hermione suspiró.- Es mi pasado, tu eres mi presente y mi futuro.

.- Peleaba contigo para que tan siquiera me miraras, aunque fuera para insultarme.- Draco se sinceró.

Hermione rió.- Eras un dolor en el trasero. Pero jamás te odié.

Draco acarició su brazo.- Nunca quise dañarte, cuando supe que no iban a volver a la escuela estaba preocupado. Voldemort vivía en nuestra casa y oía toda clase de cosas.

Hermione puso un dedo en sus labios.- No hablemos de ese...en la cama.

Draco la besó y la puso debajo de él preparado para otra ronda.

DM/HG

Narcissa jadeó y tembló.- Lucius, que te han hecho?

Blaise llegó hasta ellos.- Lucius?

Crane gruñó.- Ya le dije que no soy ese señor, mi nombre es Gilbert Crane.

Narcissa se giró hacia Blaise.- tiene la marca Blaise, es Lucius.

Blaise se acercó al señor y levantó su manga.- Tiene una como esta?

Lucius frunció el ceño.- La hice en mi juventud. No lo recuerdo, estaba muy ebrio.

Blaise lo detuvo del brazo.- No es un tatuaje común, es una marca.

.- Papi.- Aidan no entendia nada.

.- No recuerda nada? .- Blaise preguntó.

Crane invocó toda su paciencia.- tuve un accidente automovilistico. Perdí a mi esposa y yo me quebré la rodilla y golpee mi cabeza, estuve en coma por 6 años. Ahora, ya que saben mi aburrida vida tengo que volver a trabajar, ya perdí mucho tiempo.

.- Por favor denos una oportunidad de explicarnos, no lo lamentará.- Blaise dijo desesperado.

.- Ya lo estoy lamentando Señor.

Crane caminó hacia los baños donde trabajaba limpiandolos.

.- Narcissa, busque un lugar donde aparecerse, vayan a casa, avise a Draco, seguro querra saber esto. Llevaré a Lucius.- Blaise besó a Lily.- no te preocupes pequeña, llevaré a tu abuelo a casa. Te lo prometo.

.- Gracias Blaise.- Narcissa derramaba lágrimas.

.- Ve con ellas, hijo, te vere en casa.

Aidan asintió.

Blaise caminó hacia los baños.

Chan chan chan.


	44. SIN MEMORIA

Blaise se aseguró que no hubiera nadie alrededor y esperó que saliera la persona que estaba en el baño.

Entró y vio a Lucius limpiar los botes de basura, puso un hechizo muffliato.

.- Ya le dije que no soy la persona que buscan.- Crane gruñó.

Blaise sacó su varita y lo apuntó.

Crane no se inmutó, al contrario solo lo ignoró.- Vaya que hay gente loca por..

.- Desmauis.- Lanzó Blaise y corrió a detenerlo antes de que cayera al piso. Después desaparecieron.

DM/HG

.- Me has dejado muerta, Draco.- Hermione se reía.

.- Te estas quejando, esposa?.- Draco le hacia cosquillas.

.- No, no.

.- Aun funciona mi varita.- Draco bromeó.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.- Es que nunca te cansas?

.- No contigo, amor.- Draco la besó.

Una luz lo destelló. Draco levantó la vista.- Es el patronus de mi madre.

Es urgente que regresen.

Hermione y Draco se levantaron rápidamente.

Hermione empacó con un movimiento de varita mientras Draco llamaba recepción para dejar la habitación.

.- No me importa pagaré lo que sea, debemos dejar la habitación.- Draco le gritaba a la recepcionista.

.- Listo.- Hermione encogió el equipaje y bajaron a recepción.

Draco pagó y fueron hacia el punto de aparición y activó el traslador.

DM/HG

Narcissa había pasado a la Mansión Malfoy.

Lily aún lloraba.- Mi abuelo.- sollozaba.

Narcissa la abrazó.- Ya mi princesita, tu abuelo vendrá y tus papás también.

Aidan se acercó a Lily y la abrazó.

El sonido de una aparición llamó la atención de Narcissa.

Blaise cargaba a Lucius.- Donde lo pongo?

.- En la habitación, estará mas cómodo.- Narcissa cargó a Lily y le dió la mano a Aidan para subir a las habitaciones.

Blaise acostó a Lucius en la cama.

.- No entiendo Narcissa, en Azkaban dijeron que le dieron el beso del dementor.- Blaise se paso una mano por la cara.

.- Yo tampoco entiendo, le han borrado la memoria.- Narcissa bajo a Lily a un sillón y tomó la mano de Lucius.

.- Ya le avisó a Draco?.- Blaise preguntó.

.- Le mandé un patronus cuando veniamos.

.- Abuela, es mi abuelo, verdad?.- Lily pregunto en sollozos.

.- Si amor, es tu abuelo, pero no nos recuerda.- Narcissa le acarició las mejillas limpiando sus lagrimas.- ya no llores Lily, lo resolveremos y haremos que tu abuelo nos recuerde.

. Madre!.- Draco gritó.

.- Es Draco.- Blaise fue hacia las escaleras.

.- Aquí arriba, Draco.- Blaise le grito.

Draco y Hermione corrian por las escaleras.- Donde esta Lily, que le pasó?.- Draco dijo desesperado.

.- Calmate Draco, no es Lily, ella esta bien. Es..._ Blaise se rascó la nuca.- Será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos.

Draco frunció el ceño y entró a la habitación que le indicó Blaise.

.- Santo Merlín...- Draco se quedo de piedra y Hermione en shock.

.- Mami.- Lily le dió los brazos.

Hermione se movió y la abrazó.- mami, es mi abuelo, pero no nos conoce.

.- Ya mi amor, no quieres que tu abuelo te vea llorando verdad?.- Narcissa dijo.

Lily nego.

.- Cómo es posible.- Draco salió del trance.

.- No lo sabemos, Draco. Llevamos a los niños al parque de diversiones y ahi lo vimos.- Narcissa explicó.- mas bien, Lily lo vió.

Draco se acercó hasta la cama y descubrió su brazo donde estaba la marca.

.- Dijo llamarse Gilbert Crane.- Blaise declaró.

.- Escapó de Azkaban?.- Draco preguntó.

.- Es imposible, bueno no tanto pero Harry me contó que habían implementado nuevos hechizos de seguridad aparte de que los guardias son de entera confianza.- Hermione repitió lo que Harry le contó cuando aún se hablaban.

.- Llamare a Theo.- Blaise salió para ir a la red flu.

Draco apuntó a su padre con la varita.- legeremens.

Vió lo que pasó en el parque y recuerdos de tres años, los demas eran implantados y un confundus con un hechizo de memoria distinto al obliviate.

Draco salió de la memoria de su padre.

Theo y Blaise entraron.

.- Por las barbas de Merlín.- Theo jadeó.

.- Tiene recuerdos reales de los ultimos tres años. Antes de eso son implantados. Tiene hechizos de memoria. Esto lo hicieron aurores.- Draco estaba furioso.

.- Crees que lo hicieron como venganza?.- Theo preguntó.

Draco asintió.- No pensaron que lo encontrariamos y sin duda que él se acordara de nosotros.

.- Quieres que investigue?.- preguntó Theo.

Draco negó.- Si lo hicieron adrede no les daremos el gusto de saber que lo encontramos.

Lucius se removió queriendo despertar.

Blaise le lanzó un hechizo para atarlo a la cama.

Hermione se llevó a los niños a la habitación de Lily.

.- Mami, quiero estar con mi abuelo.

.- En estos momentos tu abuelo no esta bien, amor. Va a tardar en recuperar su memoria. Debemos esperar.- Hermione le dió un beso a Lily.


	45. LUCIUS MALFOY

Lucius abrió los ojos, estaba totalmente desorientado. Le dolia mucho la rodilla por la posición en la que estaba.

Pero se sentía reconfortante la cama, nada que ver con su catre torcido.

Se quiso mover pero no pudo.

Refunfuñó un improperio.

Giró su cabeza y vió 4 personas que lo miraban ansiosas.

.- Donde estoy?

.- En casa, padre.- Draco casi se atragantó.

Lucius frunció el ceño y reconoció a la señora elegante del parque de diversiones.

.- Usted?

.- Narcissa se acercó.- Lucius, soy Narcissa, tu esposa.

.- Ya le dije que no soy la persona que busca.- Lucius se removió sin poder moverse.

.- Si eres, solo que no recuerdas por el momento, perdiste la memoria.

.- Digame algo que no sepa. Estuve en coma, eso ya se lo dije. Tambien que tuve un accidente donde perdí a mi esposa.

.- Una esposa que no recuerdas, o si?.- Narcissa derramó una lagrima.

.- Y usted que sabe.- Lucius refunfuñó.

.- Soy la esposa que perdiste, pero no en un accidente.- Narcissa se sentó en un lado.

.- Créame que si yo estuviera casado con usted sin duda la recordaria.- Lucius la miró a los ojos.

Narcissa tomó su mano.- Soy tu esposa, eres Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Lily entró como pudo caminando con dificultad.- Abuelo, mira, eres tu.- Le mostró la foto del Album que habia tomado sin permiso de su abuela.

.- Lily, amor.- Hermione llegó hasta ella.

.- Dejala Hermione, deja que se acerque.- Narcissa le tendió la mano y Lily se acercó lentamente. Se tambaleó y Draco la sostuvo. La cargó y la sentó en la cama.

.- Eres mi abuelo, soy Lily Malfoy.

Lucius la miró pero no dijo nada.

Lily le mostró la foto.

Lucius la miró y se quedo en shock.

.- Como?..

.- Lucius, perteneces a esta familia. Soy tu esposa Narcissa y tu hijo Draco.

Lucius negó y se removió y una mueca que Hermione conocia muy bien surco su rostro.

Hermione reconocia los signos de dolor.

.- Tiene dolor.- Hermione se acercó.

Lucius negó.

.- No era una pregunta, sé que tiene dolor a pesar de que quiere ocultarlo.- Hermione reconocía esa mueca porque Lily tambien la tuvo cuando estaba en el hospital.

Lily tomó su mano.- a mi mami no la engaña nadie, yo lo intenté pero mami siempre sabía cuando tenía dolor.

Lucius sentía la calidez en la voz de la niña que tanto se parecía a la señora elegante.

.- La rodilla izquierda.- Soltó.

Hermione se acercó a sus piernas y subió el pantalón hasta la rodilla. Jadeó.

Draco miró y se llevó una mano al cabello.

Hermione se levantó y fue a su botiquin por pociones.

No podía creer como había caminado con esa rodilla. Tenía el hueso salido. Hermione tenía que operar para acomodarla. Pero sin duda el dolor que él tendría seria muy fuerte.

Sacó un frasco para el dolor.- Blaise, desatalo.

Blaise hizo una mueca pero lo desató con un movimiento de varita.

.- Tómese esto, calmará su dolor por completo por un par de horas.- Hermione le entregó el frasco.

Lucius tomó el frasco y miró a la niña.

.- Tomala abuelo, prometo que se te quitará el dolor, a mi me lo quitaba.

Lucius olió el frasco y se lo tomó.

Narcissa se habia levantado cuando vió la rodilla, se metió al baño y lloró.

Milagrosamente para Lucius se le quito el dolor.

.- Draco, necesitamos operar esa rodilla.- Hermione no podía curarla con hechizos ni pociones, debía abrir y despues dar pociones para que sanara correctamente.

.- Podriamos hacerlo en mi laboratorio_ Draco sugirió.

.- Esperen esperen, yo no he dicho que si, no tengo dinero, apenas me alcanza para poder comer.- Lucius hizo intento de levantarse pero Lily le puso una mano en su pecho y nego con la cabeza.

.- Padre, tenemos dinero, y nosotros te operariamos, ambos comos medi...medicos, doctores, nunca jamas pasaras hambre ni regresaras a esa pocilga donde vivías. Esta es tu casa.

.- Abuelo, por favor.- Lily rogó con esa sonrisa preparada para desarmar.


	46. OPERACIÓN

Hermione y Draco estaban en el laboratorio tratando de acomodar el hueso de Lucius.

Hermione maldijo cuando vió lo que habia provocado aquello.

.- Estaba quebrada en tres y nunca sanó del todo. Esto lo hizo un hechizo Draco.

Draco solto improperios.- Voy a averiguar quien lo hizo y juro que pagará todas y cada una de las cosas que hizo.

.- Tengo que romperla Draco y limar el hueso. Aún cojeará un poco pero ya no sentirá dolor.- Hermione tomó la cierra y la encendió para trosar el hueso mal crecido de su rodilla.

Draco checaba sus signos vitales mientras veía a su mujer trabajar en la rodilla de su padre.

3 horas después lo habían logrado con éxito. Habían cerrado la piel y le dieron una poción crece huesos para que sus huesos de la rodilla vuelvan a su cause.

Lucius despertó sin dolor. Sentia su pierna pesada pero ya no habia dolor.

.- Lucius, ahorita no sentirá dolor pero en cuando empiece a hacer efecto la pocion dolera un poco. Sus huesos deben crecer.

Lucius asintió.- Gracias, yo no podía pagar una operación y me acostumbre a caminar así.

.- Recuerda quien le hizo eso?.- Hermione preguntó.

Lucius negó.- se que fué en el accidente.

Draco suspiró.- No hubo tal accidente autovilistico padre. Esto es obra de alguien que te odia.

.- Si es que me llamo Lucius como es que desperté y tenia papeleria con el nombre de Gilbert Crane? Como es posible?

.- En que hospital estuviste.- preguntó Draco.

.- Mmm, ya no lo recuerdo, fue hace tres años.- Lucius hizo un mueca.

.- Estuviste trabajando en el parque por 3 años?.- Draco sabía la respuesta pero aun asi queria saber su reaccion.

.- No, el año pasado trabajé en un bar, pero me despidieron porque no podía cargar con agilidad las cajas. Antes de eso estuve trabajando en un comedor para le gente necesitada, me daban comida y techo. Este año conseguí el trabajo en el parque, me encargaba de los baños.

Draco asintió y Hermione estaba indignada.

.- Padre, te diremos todo lo que quieras saber, solo no repitas esto a mi madre, la pondrías mal.- Draco pidió.

Lucius asintió.

Draco quito el hechizo muffliato y su madre entró a la habitación.

.- Estará bien madre, debemos dejarlo descansar, ha sido un dia largo.- Draco evito un bostezo.

.- Lily ya se durmió hace una media hora, queria esperar pero el sueño le ganó.- Narcissa les informó.

.- Bueno madre, nos iremos a la cama, estamos agotados.- Draco se despidió.

.- Sera bueno que no mueva esa pierna.- Hermione le señalo.

Lucius asintió.- gracias.

Narcissa le pidió al elfo que llevara la cena para que Lucius comiera algo con instrucciones de quedarse en la puerta para que no lo viera aún Lucius.

Todavía pensaba que era muggle y no podían inducirlo a ver tanta cosas, podrían causarle una conmocion cerebral.


	47. TIEMPO

El día siguiente Lily despertó temprano y camino lento pero seguro a la habitación de su abuelo.

Entró si hacer ruido y se sentó a un lado.

.- Lily.- Narcissa entró con la bandeja del desayuno.

.- Queria ver a mi abuelo.- Lily dijo.

Narcissa se acercó a Lucius.

Lucius despertó en ese momento.

.- Buenos días.- Narcissa le sonrió.

.- Buenos dias.- Lucius respondió apenado.

.- Traje el desayuno.- Narcissa colocó una mesita para la cama y puso a bandeja del desayuno.

.- Gracias.- Lucius agradecio.- huele delicioso.

.- Debes alimentarte bien, estas muy delgado.- Narcissa sonrió.

.- Abuelo.- Lily habló.- te sientes mejor?

Lucius asintió.- si pequeña, gracias.

Aún se sentía un extraño en esa casa y con esas personas que decían eran su familia.

.- Lily, quieres desayunar ya o esperas a tu papás?

.- Puedo desayunar aquí, abuela?

Narcissa asintió y salió para pedir un plato para Lily.

DM/HG

.- Buenos días Señora Malfoy.- Draco abrazó a Hermione en la cama.

.- Buenos días, Señor Malfoy.

.- Siento mucho que hayamos que tenido que interrumpir nuestra luna de miel.- Draco la besó.

.- Y quien dijo que interrumpimos, la luna de miel esta donde sea que estemos los dos juntos.- Hermione le acarició el cabello.

.- Es verdad.- la besó largo.

.- Draco, debemos ir a ver como amaneció tu padre.- Hermione replicó.

.- Conozco a mi madre y a mi hija, seguro que estan con él.- Draco besó su cuello y la colocó debajo de él.

Deseaba tanto embarazarla. Ver crecer su hijo en su vientre.

Tal ves era tiempo de iniciar la investigación y ver si se podía revertir su infertilidad. Con Astoria nunca lo deseó pero con Hermione lo deseaba demasiado que casi dolia.

DM/HG

Theo se movía entre sus contactos de mas confianza tratando de investigar de Lucius.

Sabía que Draco le habia pedido no hacerlo pero Theo debía saber quien le había hecho eso a Lucius.

Pero hallar algún culpable era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Lucius hizo muchos enemigos a lo largo de los años.

Lo que si era que la mayoria estaban en Azkaban o muertos.

Comenzó a preguntar sobre las condenas en Azkaban. Moviendose casi imperceptiblemente por aquí y allá haciendo diferentes preguntas.

Como buen abogado y con conexiones descubrió que solo los aurores lograban ese nivel de encantamientos. Eso se lo confesó un colega que estando ebrió lo soltó, su esposa era auror.

Tuvo que modificarle la memoria para que olvidara si es que recordaba algo que fue lo que Theo le preguntó.

La búsqueda se redujo a los aurores.

DM/HG

Una semana pasó desde que Lucius llegó a casa y ya podia caminar casi sin cojear. Y lo mejor es que no tenia ningun dolor.

Se habia enterado que la niña Lily habia nacido con una enfermedad que le impidió vivir normalmente sus 4 años de vida.

La niña lo visitaba todos los días y lo alegraba enormemente. Apreciaba mucho tener a alguien con quien conversar que no fuesen para ordenarle algo.

Tambien la señora elegante lo acompañaba la mayoria del tiempo y él pronto se preguntó como es que la pudo olvidar.

Y su hijo y su nuera tambien lo visitaban pero sentía cierta reticencia en su nuera. Aunque era educada.


	48. ESPERANDO UN MILAGRO

Draco se había metido en su laboratorio a hacer pruebas y muestras como lo venía haciendo hace un mes.

Después de 5 horas volvió a la casa deprimido pero lo intentaría al día siguiente.

Lucius estaba recuperado menos de la mente, necesitaban un buen maestro pocionista para elaborar una complicadisima poción de memoria.

En esos momentos extrañaba mas a su padrino.

Entró a su habitación y tomó una ducha rápida.

Esa noche era el cumpleaños de Blaise u estaban invitados a la mansión Zabini para una cena.

Hermione entró apurada al baño y vació su estómago.

Draco cerró la llave y retiró la puerta de cristal.

.- Hermione, que tienes?.- Draco envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

.- Creo que el té con tu madre me hizo enfermar junto con los bocadillos de Becky.

Draco rió.- Te dije que no los comieras, Becky para ser una elfa cocina muy mal.

.- Se me hizo facil tomarlos, se me antojaron, olvidé quien los había preparado hasta que sentí ganas de vomitar.- Hermione fue hasta el lavabo y lavó sus dientes.

.- Cambiaron la pasta? Me sabe diferente.

Draco negó.- es la misma pasta de siempre.

Hermione levantó la cara y miró a Draco el espejo y sacudió la cabeza.

.- Que es Hermione?.- Draco había visto esa mirada cuando tenía una idea.

.- Nada.- Hermione siguió guardando la pasta y el cepillo.

Draco la giró.- Dime.

.- Solo...estaba pensando en...olvidalo se que es imposible solo se me ocurrió.

Draco la tomo por la barbilla.- dime.

Hermione hizo una mueca.- Pensé por un momento fugaz que podría estar embarazada.

Draco se quedo en shock.

.- Lo siento, yo...

Draco tomó su varita y lanzó el hechizo.

Un halo de luz salió confirmando que Hermione estaba embarazada.

Hermione no lo podía creer, Draco estaba estático.

.- Cómo es posible? Draco?

Draco acarició su vientre y la cargó. No le importó que trajera una sola toalla, la llevó al laboratorio y le sacó muestras.

Las comparó en el microscopio, tomó liquido vaginal y lo puso en su esperma que había congelado unos momentos atras.

Se llevó las manos a su boca.- Eres tu, Hermione, tu reactivas lo imposible. Mi esperma es viable dentro de ti. Por eso Potter te pudo embarazar. Merlín, Circe y Morgana juntos, amor. Hiciste el milagro, estamos esperando un bebé.

Hermione se quedó en shock.

Draco la besó y la abrazó.- Me vas a dar otro hijo. Pensé, Merlín, ya me habia resignado a no poder embarazarte. Pero tu eras la clave. Te amo, te amo.

Hermione se tocó el vientre.- estas seguro?

Draco asintió.- tu misma viste el hechizo y mira_ la llevó al microscopio.- ves como nadan. Eras tu, amor.

Draco se hincó.- serás otro milagro para mi.

Hermione sonrió. Draco besó su vientre.- he estado buscando por un mes algun tipo de cura para poder embarazarte y la clave eras tu. Gracias Hermione.

.- Te amo, Draco. Se tocó el vientre, gracias tambien por este regalo.

.- Debemos darles la noticia a mis padres y a Lily, será la hermana mayor. Soy tan feliz.


	49. REUNIÓN CON BLAISE

.- Madre, Padre y Lily, tenemos algo que decirles.- Draco tomó la mano de Hermione.

Narcissa los miró detenidamente, se veían felices.- Que es, hijo?

.- Hermione y yo...hemos creado vida, ella esta embarazada.

Narcissa se quedo un momento en silencio, Lily no sabia lo que significaba y Lucius sonrió.- felicidades.

.- Cómo..?.- Narcissa pregunto.

Draco sonrió ahora mas.- Hermione es la clave madre. Ella hizo el milagro.

Narcissa se levantó y fue hasta ellos.- felicidades. Seré de nuevo abuela.

.- Mami

Hermione le sonrió a su hija.- tendré un bebé, Lily, será tu hermanito o hermanita.

Lily se levanto y caminó hasta ellos.- de verdad mami?

Draco la cargó.- serás la hermana mayor.

.- Cuando tendras el bebé, mami?

.- Creo que en unos 8 meses, aun es muy pequeñito y tiene que crecer como lo hiciste tu antes de venir al mundo.- Hermione besó su mejilla.

Lily hizo una mueca y cruzó su brazos.- es mucho tiempo. Yo quiero al hermano ya.

Todos rieron.

.- Lily tu hermano es como un frijolito, debe crecer en el vientre de mamá primero. Mientras prepararemos todo para su llegada.- Draco explicó.

DM/HG

Llegaron a la Mansión Zabini envueltos en una bruma de felicidad que pronto se desinfló al ver a los Señores Greengrass, Astoria y Marcus Flint.

Draco pasó su brazo por la cintura de Hermione y su mano en la de Lily.

.- Lily.- Aidan corrió hasta ella y la abrazó.

Blaise se acercó.- No sabia que vendrían.

.- Feliz cumpleaños Blaise.- Hermione le dió un abrazo y su regalo.

.- Feliz cumple tío Blaise.- Lily lo abrazó.

Draco hizo lo mismo y se unieron a la mesa.

.- Buenas noches.- saludó Draco.

Los presentes le regresaron el saludo.

Astoria se le quedo viendo a Lily.- Es tu hija, Draco?

Draco asintió.- Lilian Malfoy.

Los señores Grenngrass se quedaron estáticos.- es igual a Narcissa.- Magda solto.

.- Eso dicen.- Draco sonrió complacido_ Y ella es mi esposa, Hermione Malfoy.

Marcus le puso una mano en la pierna a Astoria.- Que bueno que llegaron, ibamos a hacer un anuncio. Tory y yo vamos a ser padres de gemelos.

Los Señores Greengrass sonrieron complacidos.

.- Felicidades.- Draco soltó.

.- Gracias Draco.- Marcus agradeció con una sonrisa.- sin rencores.

Draco asintió.- sin rencores.

Theo y su familia llegaron por la red flu.

.- Feliz cumpleaños Blaise.- Theo lo abrazó.

.- Felicidades Blaise.- Luna le dió un regalo.

.- Buenas noches.- saludo Theo.

Todos contestaron el saludo.

.- Hola Lily.- saludaron los gemelos.

.- Hola.

.- Jugamos?.- Lyssander propuso.

Lily miró a Draco.- papi, puedo?

.- Después de cenar.- Hermione intervino, si le dejaba la decisión a su esposo sabía que le diria que si.

.- Ya oiste a tu mamá.

Astoria miraba la interacción con celos, jamás Draco la miró como veía a la sangre sucia. Y la niña, Astoria no podia creer cuando se parecía a Narcissa.

.- Cenemos.- Propuso Blaise.

Pronto aparecieron los platos.

Lily ya comía algo mas solido pero aún no completamente. Los elfos le llevaron un plato especial.

.- La tienen a Dieta Draco.- preguntó Magda.

Draco negó.- Lily aún no puede comer lo que todos.

Marcus miró a Lily.- y eso porque?

.- Porque tenía una rara enfermedad que me lo impedía pero papi ya me curo.- Lily explicó.

Astoria frunció el ceño.- Rara enfermedad? Es por que no podías concebir? Le afectó?

Hermione siempre respondió con amabilidad las preguntas de la gente pero sentía en Astoria algo que no era bueno.

.- No te preocupes Astoria, nada de eso te debe interesar.- Hermione replicó.

Marcus le apretó la pierna a Astoria en advertencia.

Luna quería pegarle un puñetazo a la tal Astoria.


	50. ENHORABUENA

Despues de la cena pasaron a la sala a tomar el té.

.- Blaise, queremos pedirte a nuestro nieto, queremos llevarlo a nuestra casa en las playas de Grecia.- La Señora Greengrass habló.

.- Aun no termina las clases, no puede faltar.- Blaise dijo entre dientes.

.- Lo metiste en el colegio Muggle?.- El señor Greengrass saltó.

Blaise asintió tranquilo.- Es mi hijo y cuando estaba su hija viva me hizo prometerle eso.

La señora Greengrass movía la cabeza.

Draco tenía a Hermione abrazada de la cintura y le robaba besos de vez en cuando acariciando su vientre.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por Luna que era demasiado observadora.

.- Por Merlín, Hermione, estas embarazada!!.- Luna dijo emocionada.

Draco y Hermione sonrieron y Draco asintió.

Luna corrió a abrazar a Hermione, Theo y Blaise felicitaron a la pareja.- enhorabuena. Esto hay que celebrarlo.- Blaise pidió bebidas para todos menos para Hermione.

Astoria y los Greengrass estaban atónitos.

Blaise levantó su copa.- Salud por los nuevos comienzos. Nuestro amigo pensó que nunca seria padre y ya tiene una hermosa niña y un bollo en el horno.

.- Salud.- dijeron todos.

Astoria estaba furiosa.- Me has engañado para deshacerte de mi.- gritó.

Draco se giró hacia ella.- Por supuesto que no, pero la vida me ha regalado a mi familia. Hermione es mi Milagro junto con Lily y ahora nuestro bebé.

Marcus se levantó y tomó a Astoria del brazo instándola a hacer lo mismo.- Nos vamos. Suegros, Astoria y yo nos retiramos.

Los Señores Greengrass tambien se levantaron.- Nosotros tambien nos retiramos. Blaise, avisanos cuando podemos venir por Aidan.

Blaise asintió.

Pronto solo quedaron ellos y Blaise soltó la carcajada.- les vieron las caras? Eso fue genial, que buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Todos rieron con él.

DM/HG

Marcus llevó a Astoria a su Mansión.- No tiene porqué reclamar nada, ya no es nada tuyo, tu esposo soy yo y me debes respeto, estas cargando a mis hijos. Debes comportarte.

.- Solo reclame porque me siento engañada.- Astoria gritó.

.- No tienes porqué sentirte engañada, ahora estas conmigo, me vas a dar dos hijos. Aceptalo, Draco ya no esta en tu vida y nunca, me oyes, nunca lo estaras.- Marcus la zarandeó y comenzó a desnudarla.

DM/HG

Draco llevó a su esposa a casa, Lily junto con todos los niños se habian armado a quedarse en casa de Blaise.

Draco la había dejado reticente.

Pero luego Hermione le hizo ver las ventajas.

Esta noche le haria el amor a su esposa.

La llevó a su habitación y la pegó en la pared no pudiendo aguantar mas. Los desnudo con un movimiento de varita y la besó profundamente mientras la cargaba haciendo que se abrazara a sus caderas.

.- No me hagas esperar.- Hermione lo instó y Draco se hundió en su interior haciendola gemir.

.- Me vuelves loco, Hermione, te amo.

Hermione besó su cuello.- Tambien te amo, Draco.


	51. LA MEMORIA DE LUCIUS

Dos meses después entre vómitos y nauseas, Hermione por fin tenía afianzada su rutina.

Lily ingresó al preescolar muggle con Aidan, estaba aprendiendo francés. La habían adelantado de año, ahora estaba con Aidan en su salón.

Aidan era muy feliz y Lily igual.

Narcissa estaba reticente a dejarla ir. Lily le hacia compañía a ella y Lucius por la mañana y ahora la extrañaba mucho.

Draco tenía mucho trabajo en esos dias. Se la pasaba metido en el laboratorio las horas que Lily estaba en la escuela. Después de eso dejaba el trabajo para estar con su familia.

Hermione ayudaba en el Hospital San Lucano por unas horas en la mañana aunque todavía no sabía muy bien el francés.

No tuvo noticias de Harry en esos meses hasta que llegó una lechuza de Ron.

Le decia que Harry había pedido su traslado a América.

Despues de eso nada hasta ese día en que Harry le mandó una llave y una carta larga.

Hermione y Lily

Envio la llave de su cámara en Gringotts, sé que Lilian es mía.

Tambien se que me porté como un cobarde desde que desperté a tu lado. Hice una mala decisión porque estaba asustado. Por favor acepta la llave, es para Lily. Por todos estos años que no pude darle nada.

Encontré las cartas que Ginny me ocultó, no supe de Lily. Ojalá algún día me perdones por todo lo que hice y lo que no hice.

Las quiero HP

Hermione arrugó la carta y la soltó en la chimenea. Tomo un pergamino y pluma.

Señor Potter

Lilian no necesita nada de usted. Tiene un padre y una madre que le proven lo que necesita. Pido encarecidamente que jamás se vuelva a contactar.

Lilian es una Malfoy.

Hermione Jean Malfoy.

Harry recibió la carta y la llave de regreso.

Se dejó caer en el colchón mullido del hotel en el que se quedaba.

Las había perdido el día que él dejó aquella nota en el hotel.

Se había alejado de todo y de todos.

DM/HG

Theo encontró el maestro pocionista que hizo la poción de la memoria.

No habia salido nada económico pero Draco lo pagó.

Lucius y Narcissa estaban sentados en la salon tomando té cuando llegaron ellos con la poción.

.- La tengo.- Draco anunció.- Tómala padre y recordaras todo lo que pasó.

Lucius la tomó con cuidado y la bebió.

Lucius se agarro la cabeza con dolor.- Duele.- grito.- me esta partiendo en dos.

Narcissa estaba preocupada.

.- No te preocupes Madre, es un efecto, todo volverá a él. El dolor parará en un instante.- Draco cruzó sus brazos.

Lucius se desmayó.

Theo y Draco intercambiaron miradas.

Draco se acercó a él.- Renervate.

Lucius abrió los ojos y tomó a Draco del brazo.- Draco?

El rubio menor asintió.- Me recuerdas padre?

Lucius asintió.- Donde estoy?

.- Mira a tu alrededor y dime tu donde estas.

.- Francia?

Draco asintió.

Narcissa se acercó.- Lucius.

.- Narcissa, mi amor.- Lucius se levantó y la abrazó.

.- Padre, sabes quien te quito la memoria.

Lucius frunció el ceño.- yo...solo recuerdo escuchar a Kingsley decir que no me darían el beso del dementor. Que me darían un destino peor.

Draco apretó las manos en puño.

.- Recuerdas estos años Lucius.- Theo pregunto.

.- Recuerdo todo. Draco, te casaste con Granger y tengo una nieta mestiza.- Lucius recordó a la niña.

.- Padre, es mi hija y no permitiré tus creencias de sangre mas.- Draco dijo entre dientes.

.- No me malinterpretes Draco, la niña me agrada, la he llegado a amar y tu esposa tambien.


	52. LA MAESTRA

Lucius había recuperado su memoria y estaba feliz de estar con su familia de nuevo.

Lily era un sueño, la pequeña bribona le había robado el corazón. Sin ella no hubiera encontrado a su familia. Seguiria viviendo en aquel cuartucho pasando hambre y frío.

No podia recordar mas de lo pasado, de lo que le sucedió. Pero estaba seguro que había sido el ministerio.

DM/HG

.- Ve aquí amor.- Draco abrazó a Hermione en la cama.

.- Draco, debo ir al hospital.- Hermione replicó.

.- Este día no, este día nos lo tomaremos para nosotros, no tuvimos una luna de miel adecuada. Quiero estar contigo.- Draco la besó y acarició.

Hermione rió y se dejó hacer.- Te amo, Draco Malfoy.

.- Te amo, Hermione Malfoy, eres el amor de mi vida.- Draco besó su cuello.

.- Mami.- Lily abrió la puerta.

Draco se separó de Hermione y le hizo una seña a Lily para que se acercara a la cama.

.- Que pasa mi bella flor?

.- Deberias estar cambiada para ir a la escuela, tu Tío Blaise pasara por ti pronto.- Hermione le acarició la mejilla.

.- Ya no quiero ir a la escuela.- Lily dijo triste y deprimida.

.- Porqué amor.- Hermione la cargó y la sentó en la cama.

.- La maestra dice que soy rara y que no debería estar ahí. Dice que nunca deberia haber existido. Fenómenos como yo, que mi papi fue un hombre malo, yo le dije que era muy bueno, pero me castigó en un rincon sin recreo.- Lily comenzó a llorar.

.- Pero que se cree esa maestra?.- Draco se levantó de la cama y se vistió rapidamente. Envió un patronus a Blaise.- Vistete Hermione, iremos a ver a esa... maestra.

Hermione se vistió rapidamente con un hermoso vestido negro y zapatos de aguja.

Blaise apareció con Aidan y se veía muy molesto.- Avise a Nott, Aidan ya me dijo todo. La tal maestrita no va a saber ni que la golpeó.

Aidan abrazó a Lily.

Lucius y Narcissa aparecieron.- Que pasó hijo?.- preguntó Narcissa.

.- Que la maestra de Lily le ha dicho fenómeno y rara y una sarta de mentiras. Ahora Lily ya no quiere ir a la escuela por ella.- Draco escupió.

Lucius maldijo entre dientres y queria ir y lanzarle un crucio a tal maestra.

La red flu se encendió y apareció Nott con una cara molesta.

Dejaron a Aidan y Lily con Narcissa y Lucius, se aparecieron cerca de el preescolar lujoso.

Hermione hervía por dentro de coraje.

Era temprano y los niños apenas estaban llegando de la mano de sus padres.

Entraron y pidieron ver a la directora.

Rapidamente fueron atendidos y la directora les indicó asiento.

.- Señor Malfoy, a que debo su visita?

.- Verá Directora, tenemos un problema con su personal o mas bien la maestra de Lilian y Aidan.- Draco comenzó.

La Directora frunció el ceño confundida.- Prosiga.

.- Le ha dicho cosas horribles a mi hija, cosas infundadas que nunca que le deben decir a un niño.

La Directora se enderezó en su asiento.- Que cosas?

Draco suspiró.- Le ha dicho rara y fenomeno en una sola oracion junto con que no debía existir. Tambien se atrevió a decirle que yo no era un buen padre y cuando Lily se defendió la castigó.

La Directora hizo una mueca indignada y se retiró los lentes. Tomó el telefono y llamó a su secretaria.

.- Digame Señora Directora.

.- Por favor llama a la Señorita Favré, que es urgente se presente en mi oficina.- la Directora pidió.

.- En seguida.- la secretaria salio.

.- Señores Malfoy, desde este momento les ofrezco una disculpa, nunca habíamos tenido este tipo de problemas.

.- Que acaso no monitorean a los niños?.- Hermione preguntó.- en el aula de clases? No hace visitas?

.- Señora, entiendo su punto y creame que si las hacemos, me encargo de checar la educación de mis estudiante pero no puedo entretenerme con cada uno.

.- Soy Doctora, Señora Directora. Veo muchos pacientes en el día y tengo tiempo para cada uno. Usted debe hacerlo porque tiene niños pequeños a su cuidado. No me ponga esa excusa barata de no tener tiempo. Ese es su trabajo y por lo que cobran en esta escuela por la matrícula y colegiatura debería ser no solo de prestigió sino de atención.- Hermione espetó.

Un toque en la puerta llamó su atención.- entre.

La Señorita Helen Favré entró y vió a mucha gente con la directora y reconoció a Draco Malfoy. Entrecerró los ojos.

.- Señorita Favré, los Señores Malfoy han levantado una queja en su contra. Que tiene que decir en su defensa?

Hermione y Draco se giraron a mirarla.

.- Señorita Favré, estamos esperando.- La directora estaba molesta.

.- Este señor no es un buen hombre y su hija no deberia estar en esta escuela. Los Malfoy no son personas buenas.

Draco apretó las manos en puños.

.- Señorita Favré, no puedo permitir que su juicio arruine el prestigio de mi escuela. No se en que se basa para maltratar a una niña inocente.

.- Inocente dice? Esa niña tendra de todo menos inocencia.- Gritó Helen.

.- Señorita Favré.- la directora elevó la voz, vaya por sus cosas, ya no enseñará mas en esta institución.

.- Y yo me encargaré de que no vuelva a enseñar a ningún niño en esta vida.- interrumpió Nott.


	53. BEBÉ

7 MESES DESPUES

.- Draco Lucius Malfoy, te voy a matar.- la voz de Hermione se oía en todo el quinto piso de San Mungo.

Los gemelos, Blaise, Theodore, Luna, Lucius y Draco esperaban fuera de la habitación.

Draco se removía nervioso con cada grito de su esposa.

.- Tranquilo compañero, es normal, solo es dolor hablando, no sabías la de maldiciones que me decia Daphne cuando tuvo a Aidan. Todo un repertorio.- Blaise rió.

.- Y cuando Cissy te tuvo perdió el porte.- Lucius agregó.

.- Ya ni te digo lo que Luna gritaba, con gemelos fue doble el dolor.- Theo comentó.

En eso oyeron el llanto de un bebé y Draco se quedo mirando la puerta por unos minutos que le parecieron eternos.

La puerta fue abierta y Narcissa salió con un bultito entre sus brazos.

Draco cargó a su bebé.

.- Que fué Cissy.- Lucius preguntó ansioso.

Draco destapó al bebé.- Bienvenida Nova.

Todos sonrieron.

George volteó con Fred.- Me debes 50 galeones.

Lucius se acercó a su nieta.- Puedo cargarla?

Draco se la puso en los brazos.

.- Hola Nova, sabía que serias una niña, se los dije a tu papás pero no me creyeron.- Lucius besó su cabecita.

Luna entró a ver a Hermione que era limpiada.

.- Como te sientes?

.- Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión.- Hermione sonrió.- Ya la viste?

.- Espero mi turno.

.- Es hermosa como Lily.

Draco entró y la besó.- Gracias amor, nuestra Nova es un sueño hecho realidad.

.- Perdóname Draco yo no lo decía en serio.- Hermione estaba apenada.

.- Shh lo sé amor, sentías mucho dolor. Espero que hayas maldecido a Potter mas o tanto como a mi.

.- Lo hizo.- Fred y George aparecieron con la bebé en brazos.

Draco se rió.

Hermione también.- Les queremos pedir un favor.

Fred y George escuchaban atentos.

.- Queremos que sean padrinos de Nova.- Draco soltó.

Los gemelos asintieron efusivamente.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas e hicieron el hechizo.

Nova era oficialmente ahijada de Fred y George.

El collar de Fred se calentó y comenzó a vibrar.

.- Tío Fred, tengo miedo.- le susurró.

Fred disimuló y se excuso para salir.

Inmediatamente al salir tomó su collar y pensó con la cabeza fría.- que pasó Lily?

Esperó la respuesta ansioso y nervioso.

.- Una señora vino a casa, grita obcenidades y culpa de cosas que yo no se.

.- Voy para allá.- Fred estaba preocupado y lo reflejaba en su rostro.

.- Que pasó?.- Theo preguntó.

.- Donde esta Lily?

.- En Malfoy Manor, con mi madre y los niños.- Blaise intervino.

.- Debemos ir, hay alguien en la casa con ellos.- Fred dijo apurado.

Blaiseby Nott se miraron unos segundos.- vamos.

Los tres corrieron a la red flu hacia Malfoy Manor.

Habían estado de visita en Londres por el verano y a Hermione le dieron los dolores de parto, asi que fueron a San Mungo.

Dejaron a los niños con la mamá de Blaise en Malfoy Manor.

Los tres aparecieron en la Mansión e inmediatamente vieron a la mamá de Blaise inconsciente en las escaleras.

Fred corrió y oía la voz de una mujer enojada diciendo una sarta de idioteces en una de las habitaciones, al entrar su sangre se fué al suelo.

.- Ginny?


	54. SOY TU PAPÁ

.- Ginny, que estas haciendo?.- Fred gritó pero estaba muy nervioso.

Ginevra apuntaba a Lily con su varita.

.- Vienes al rescate de la hija de la zorra sangre sucia?.- Ginny rió estridentemente.

.- Ginny, baja la varita, no cometas un error.- Fred trataba de acercarse.- Lily es una inocente, no tiene la culpa de nada.

.- Te equivocas, tiene toda la culpa junto con la perra de su madre. Por ella perdí a Harry.- Ginny gritó.

.- Lo perdiste por tus acciones.- Fred arremetió.

.- Si esta niña no hubiera existido el estaría a mi lado.- Ginny se acercó a Lily.

Fred levantó rápido su varita y la golpeó con una maldición.

Ginny cayó a los pies de Lily.

Fred se acercó a ella y la cargó.

En eso entraron aurores a la casa que fueron alertados por Theodore.

.- Donde estan los niños.- Fred preguntó.

.- Estan a salvo en la cocina.- Theo dijo nervioso.

Fred se llevó a Lily a la sala y la abrazó, Lily lloraba desconsolada, asustada y confundida.

Draco hizo su aparición, vió a su hija y corrió hasta ella.- Porqué no me dijiste?

.- Estabas con Hermione, no podía hacer que ella se preocupara, acaba de tener a la bebé, podía causarle un daño si se enteraba.- Fred suspiró.

Draco lo comprendió pero aun asi su enojo estaba fuera de si. Abrazó a Lily.

.- Papá.- Lily lloró en su hombro.

.- Ya estoy aquí Lily.

.- Ella dijo...dijo...

.- Olvida lo que dijo Lily, no esta bien de la cabeza.- Draco sobaba su espalda.

.- Tu eres mi papá, verdad? No ese señor que mencionó.

Draco maldijo de nuevo a Ginevra Potter. Se levantó con Lily en brazos, fue hasta su despacho y sacó un traslador y lo activo.

Aparecieron en su casa en Francia y Draco sacó un papel.- Ves, aquí dice eres mi hija. Yo soy tu padre Lily.

Lily lo abrazó.- Te quiero papá.

Se quedaron abrazados un tiempo.

DM/HG

La nota salió en primera plana del profeta.

Ginny fue enjuiciada por intento de asesinato y llevada a Azkaban.

Los señores Weasley alegaron insanidad mental y la pasaron al area de psiquiatria de San Mungo pero le quitaron su magia y su varita.

DM/HG

Nott llegó un día y con una noticia impactante.

.- Se quien le quito la memoria a Lucius y lo demas. Fue Potter, convenció al Wizzengamot de quitarle la memoria y su magia. Kingley lo secundó.

Eso impactó a todos y mas a Hermione.

.- Por lo menos estoy vivo.- Lucius le quito peso.- y estoy con mi familia.

6 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Lucius, Narcissa, Hermione, Nova y Draco despedian Lily en la plataforma 9 3/4.

Lucius la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.- Haz honor a tu casa, Lily.

.- Prometo ganar mucho puntos para Slytherin, abuelo.- Lily dijo sonriendo.

.- Sea la casa que seas, ganaran un excelente alumna.- Lucius la abrazó.

Pronto subieron al tren.

Blaise y Pansy tambien despedía a Aidan.

Lucius cargó a Nova.- te parece si vamos por unos pastelillos y chocolate caliente?

.- Si, chocolate caliente, mmmmm.- Nova dijo emocionada.

Draco tomó a su esposa de la mano y juntos salieron de la estación para ir a comer pastelillos y chocolate caliente.

.- No veremos a Lily hasta navidad.- Hermione se quejó triste.

.- Estará bien Hermione, la educamos bien.- Draco la abrazó.

Hermione asintió.- Tengo un retraso.

Draco la miró a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y acarició su vientre.

.- De...debemos ir a San Mungo.- Draco tartamudeó.

.- Te sientes mal, hija.- Narcissa le preguntó a Hermione.

.- No madre, Hermione me va a dar otro hijo.

Narcissa sonrió .- esto hay que celebrarlo.

FIN

HABRA EPILOGO...


	55. EPÍLOGO

Aidan tomó la mano de Lily mientras pasaban por el lago.

Luego llegaron al gran comedor y Lily estaba nerviosa pero decidida a estar en la casa de Slytherin como su papá.

Sintió una mirada taladrandola y se giró para ver dos orbes verdes detras de unas gafas redondas.

Lily frunció el ceño. Comenzaron la selección.

.- Lilian Malfoy.- llamo una maestra joven.

Lily apretó su mano de Aidan antes de avanzar. Se sentó y el sombrero comenzó a hablarle.

.- Una Malfoy, veo inteligencia y determinacion, tambien astusia y coraje. En Griffyndor encontrarias buenos amigos y apoyo.

Lily cruzo los dedos.- No en Gryffindor, no en Gryffindor.

.- No en Gryffindor he, bueno, sera...

.- SLYTHERIN.- grito el sombrero.

Lily sonrió ampliamente y fué recibida con aplausos y gritos en la mesa de los Slytherin.

Se giró para mirar al hombre de los ojos verdes y se veía decepcionado. Triste.

.- Aidan Zabinni.- el niño caminó alegre hasta el taburete.

.- Slytherin.- el sombrero grito y Aidan sonrió corriendo con Lily.

Minerva McGonagall se paró.- Buenas noches, bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. Es un placer para mi presentar a su nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras el señor Harry James Potter.

Aplausos se oyeron.

Lily se quedo seria. Su papá y su mamá le habían dicho quien era Harry Potter.

Pero nunca le había puesto una cara al nombre.

Ese señor, ahora profesor había abandonado a su mamá y a ella.

Pero Lily estaba convencida que ese señor no era nada suyo. No compartian nada. Solo el mismo color de ojos.

Aidan apretó su mano.- Estas bien?

Lily asintió brindandole una sonrisa.

Al llegar a las mazmorras entraron a sus habitaciones y Lily escribió a casa.

Su abuelo le había regalado una lechuza pequeña gris con blanco.

DM/HG

Hermione tomó la carta de la lechuza, todos estaban expectantes.

Hermione comenzó a leer.

Querida familia:

Hogwarts es fantástico, Aidan y yo hemos sido seleccionados en Slytherin.

Abuelo, hare honor a mi casa, ganaré muchos puntos y te sentiras orgulloso de mi.

Mami, hay otra cosa, anunciaron a un nuevo maestro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, se llama Harry Potter.

No te preocupes papá, se que él no es nada mío, tu eres mi papá desde que te ví en aquella cama de hospital cuando me besaste la mejilla.

Los quiero a todos.

Lily Malfoy.

Hermione se quedo estática igual que todos.

.- Que quiere ese hombre con mi nieta, porque no la puede dejar en paz?.- Lucius estaba furioso.

Hermione tomó su brazo.- Lily sabe quien es y que fue. Tiene sus creencias muy bien cimentadas. Confío en ella.

Lucius asintió.

DM/HG

Harry llegó a ser jefe de casa de Gryffindor, le entristecia que Lily no hubiera ido ahi.

Era su orgullo, excelente alumna como su madre, muy inteligente. Lo que tenía de malo es que siempre estaba rodeada de muchos chicos pero principalmente del chico Zabinni quien no se le despegaba.

Lilian era toda una belleza. A sus 16 tenía muchos pedidos de matrimonio pero ella solo tenía ojos para uno que aún no lo hacía.

A sus 18 El día de Navidad Aidan y Blaise llegaron para presentar un contrato. Lily miro a Aidan a los ojos y sonrió.- te tardaste.

.- No fué por no estar seguro. Fué porque queria darte lo mejor.- Aidan la besó.

Draco y Blaise ya lo veían venir y antes de que se fugaran si les daban negativa Draco le pidió a Blaise un contrato.

.- Papi.- una niña rubia platino de ojos de avellana llegó hasta él.- mami dice que vayan a comer.

Draco la cargó.- Tan mandona como tu madre, Cassiopea.- le hizo cosquillas.

.- Pero asi me quieres.- la niña sonrio.

.- Te compadezco amigo, tienes otras dos niñas que te sacaran tu vena paterna, cuidado con los novios.- Blaise rió.

.- Ya la pagaras en el juego de ajedrez te hare comerte tus palabras.- Draco caminó hacia el comedor donde lo esperaba su bella esposa y su familia.

FIN


End file.
